AoStH: Assorted Tales from Mobius
by N.kirby
Summary: Various little episodes about our favorite hedgehog, his two-tailed friend, our dopey duncebots, and many more! A total of seven stories, and one giant finale! (COMPLETED)
1. Robomary's Badnik PART 1

**((Hey everyone! This is… Kind of a strange tie-in to my Mean Bean Machine stories, which all take place in the AoStH-verse. This first one is a prequel, the second one is what happens during/after, and the third… Well, I dunno what I planned exactly for that. These are all just silly stories centric on how an AoStH episode would play out.**

 **This is also just a small little vent of ideas, before making either the next MBM story in Spring, or something else entirely!**

 **You may recognize some characters from the show, while others are just mere background fodder made into full characters- Like this first story. Later down the road, we'll see original characters, thankfully only two of them.**

 **With that in mind, if you're an AoStH or MBM fan, enjoy!))**

* * *

 **ROBOMARY'S BADNIK**

 **PART 1**

"Hey Dr. Robotnik! How come we're not the ones doing today's plan for catching the hedgehog? Huh?" Scratch was following the large doctor around along with Grounder tagging behind as always.

Robotnik's patience was wearing thin very quickly, he turned around, shouting at them. "You two had failed me for the last time! I didn't want to do this, but I'll have to rely on my bounty hunters once again! Before you two nincombots, I had made them to chase Sonic!" Both Scratch and Grounder jumped back a bit at his yelling.

"Uhh, but if they failed you last time, what makes you think they won't again?" Grounder asked in a dopey manner.

Gritting his teeth, Robotnik kicked down the door to the main hall, multiple badniks standing in a line. "Because, you drilling-dunce! I selected the most intelligent, lethal, and talented robots of them all this time! I had no choice but to rank them!"

A red-colored bird badnik similar to Scratch stood there, having wings for arms and sharp talons for feet. " ** _Vultorment!_** He has the eyes of an eagle, and can catch his prey easily, alive or otherwise!"

Robotnik then gestured to one with a red and yellow spiky head, wearing a scarf along with holding a sniper. " _ **Boltlet the sniper!**_ He can shoot down a speeding bullet with his own firepower!"

Then there was one with a propeller where his nose would be, colored a blue-gray. " ** _Aeron!_** He can swoop down at the hedgehog, and has the same cunning as any pilot!"

Looking proud, was a golden badnik wearing orange overalls, however, instead Robotnik directed Scratch and Grounder's attention to the demon-looking robot. It seemed to be female judging by the eyelashes, and torso area. She had wings folded down, horns, and a devil-tail.

" _ **Lucie!**_ The most devilishly cruel, yet also a trickster!" The gold badnik glared at Robotnik, and then Lucie, before waving his hand to try and get the doctor's attention. "Oh yes, that's right… I nearly forgot!"

He then directed at a knight. He had hair around his chest and back, like it was a cape, and he carried a trident. " _ **Sir Ffuzzy Logik!** _ My champion, has won nearly every duel!" The gold badnik grew even more impatient, clearing his throat so he could be heard.

"Along with him… _**Drrrrragon Breath!**_ " Robotnik rolled his 'R's per usual as their attention was on the giant, dragon-bot. Mostly gray colored, spikes going down the back of his head, red armor on his shoulders along with a kilt. "His brute strrrrength and flames can destroy a forest— No! A village! Along with his direction amongst the bounty hunters, he's a near perfect leader!"

Dragon Breath gave a smug expression at the compliment. The golden badnik had just about enough as well, and whistled, this time Robotnik finally noticed. "Oh, and yes! _**Spike**_ , the most boisterous brrrruiser one could ask for! He's more than capable of thinking up a perfect trap for that pesky hedgehog!"

Spike then puffed up his chest, trying to show off, only to be kicked in the rear by the demon badnik, who giggled mischievously at his misfortune. "I hereby appoint you all to come up with a plan to catch that hedgehog and his two-tailed frrrriend!" Robotnik then looked back at Scratch and Grounder. "You two, are demoted until further notice! Dragon Breath and Ffuzzy Logik will be taking your places in the Super Special Search for Sonic and Smash Squad! And whoever brings the hedgehog back, will get a big prrrromotion!"

Before Dragon Breath could even say a word, Ffuzzy Logik gently shoved him to the side, gloating. "Lord Robotnik, I shall not fail you! Capturing the rogue of a hedgehog… Tis what I was made for!" In annoyance, Dragon Breath pulled him back by the hairs, making the knight yelp.

"You can count on us, your nastiness!" With that, the doctor went back into his quarters. Scratch and Grounder just watched as Dragon Breath was soon smacked across the face by Ffuzzy Logik, who in turn grabbed the knight and gave him a noogie. Spike ignored them both, in an attempt to look superior.

Scratch just scowled at the two. "Yeesh, do we act like that?" He asked Grounder, who shrugged.

Lucie on the other hand, just turned away from them all. "Promotion… Sounds like I'll have to dispose of anything in my way… Or should I say, anyone~" With a chuckle, she then glanced at Boltlet, who was putting tranquilizing darts in his sniper. "Darling, could I have your attention for a moment?"

Tensing up, Boltlet tried to remain calm and cool, trying to show off to the girl badnik. "What is it, sweetcheeks? You wanted to see these guns?… Or these ones?" He then flexed an arm, despite being rather thin, rather than bulky in the slightest.

"No, I just came here to say…" She then grabbed his body, squishing it around into a cartoonish, metal ball of parts, before dunking him into the nearby garbage chute. "That you're _dumped~_ Not that we were a thing at all to begin with, huhuhu!"

Scratch watched the whole thing from around the corner as Lucie exited Robotnik's fortress while laughing. For once, the chicken felt uneasy about another badnik, rather than just the demented doctor himself.

"I got a feeling that demon is exactly what she's made up to be!" He said while narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Vultorment stood at the top of a tree with binoculars, searching for the hedgehog, Aeron standing next to him. "When does that hedgehog show up?! I'm just itching to grab that blue rat and drag 'im back to Dr. R!" Aeron cracked his knuckles, the propeller on his nose was spinning.

"Can't you be patient at all, you airhead?!… Wait, I see him!" His sights laid upon Sonic the Hedgehog, who stopped for a moment to let his friend Tails catch up.

Aeron stamped his foot down. "Wait?! I'm not gonna wait if he's there now!" Revving himself up, the badnik proceeded to fly over towards them. Vultorment's eyes widened at his hasty nature, unable to notice the devil robot behind the tree he was perched upon.

Taking out a saw, Lucie chuckled. "This should be one way to bring that birdbrain back down~" She then glanced at the saw, before thinking it over. "Hmm… No, perhaps that's too much." Lucie tossed it aside like it was nothing more than garbage.

… And then proceeded to take out a chainsaw instead. "Or, maybe it's not enough!" As she turned it on, Lucie then cut the tree before her multiple times, until it was nothing but sawdust and toothpicks. Vultorment however, stayed up in the air as he didn't notice the change beneath his feet.

"That idiot! He's going to get wrecked for sure!" Putting the binoculars away, Vultorment proceeded to try and climb down the tree… Until he saw that his hands and feet weren't attached to anything, and that he had to follow the cartoon logic of what happens when you look down.

Vultorment fell from quite a height before crashing onto the ground, his parts scattering, with only his head remaining. Lucie stepped over to him, picking it up. "Alas, poor Vultorment! I knew him well!"

His beak attempted to bite Lucie's hand, before she quickly dropped him, and kicked Vultorment's head away entirely. "Now, for that pest of a jet!" She snuck over to where the hedgehog was, wanting to spectate whatever was going to happen.

Tails looked up, seeing the badnik circling them. "Sonic! Look out!" He pulled the hedgehog out of the way, just as Aeron swooped down, and screeched to a halt when he saw that he didn't catch Sonic.

"Oh, so you're not gonna sit still for me, you rat?!" Quickly jumping to turn around, his hands retracted into his metal arms, which were shortly replaced by giant fans. "In that case, let's see if you'll keep up!"

With that, harsh winds began pushing Sonic and Tails past several trees. Aeron ran over to the duo, who were trying their best to run through the gust by keeping their speed up. It felt like they weren't moving at all though, and were just pushed further.

"He's too strong…!" Tails felt his body give in, unable to keep it up much longer. Sonic grabbed his arm, trying his best to keep them both from falling to whatever was down that cliffside behind them.

"No way are we getting done in by some _blowhard!_ " Sonic taunted. Aeron heard the trash talk coming from the hedgehog, and gritted his metal teeth before drawing in closer.

"Repeat that! I dare ya!" Sonic felt his body pushed even further back as the force from Aeron came nearer. As he turned his head back slightly, Sonic could feel his feet on the edge of the cliff… And down below it was a speeding river.

Just as things seemed rather grim, most would know by now that just about nothing could go bad for our heroes, and that's just what was intended when Lucie spied on all three of them. "Goodness me, he's doing so well… Would sure be a shame if something happened during all this!"

Glancing at a small, flexible-looking tree, Lucie held it down with just her foot, before attaching some kind of orange object to it, and then letting go…

"Say goodbye, hedg— _OW!_ " Something splattered on the back of Aeron's head. He shook around, turning off the fans and then looking at what was just tossed at him. " _A PUMPKIN?!_ What?!"

Becoming smug, Sonic ran past Aeron, and curled up into a ball. "How about I wash that off of you, buddy?" As he dashed into the robot's leg, Aeron felt his whole body shoved beyond the cliff, Tails dodging him narrowly just in time.

He was unable to activate his propellers due to the the strings and goop of pumpkin covering his head, and before long, Aeron fell into the river, face-first and short-circuiting from the water. "I won't forget this you—" Aeron was constantly electrocuted while attempting to curse out Sonic, before long he was carried away by the rapids.

While Tails was grateful for what had just occurred, Sonic couldn't help but seem suspicious. "Somethin' ain't right here Tails… Who even tossed that squash at him?"

Tails thought about it, unsure. "Ummm… A nearby vegetable farm?"

Now would be as good of a time as ever to catch Sonic and his friend, but just as Lucie wanted to grab him from the bushes, the hedgehog shrugged. "Either way, it's unsafe here! Let's juice, kid!"

Her arms and wings attempted to get them both, but Sonic and Tails were far too fast. Lucie snapped her fingers in annoyance. "Drat!… Well, now is a good time as ever to find the others and keep them from reaching him…" Lucie's eyes narrowed, amused at the possible plots in her mind.

* * *

"So, when that hedgehog arrives, he's gonna try to run past here like anywhere else! But he's not gonna be payin' attention, and run into the tacks! Whaddya think?" The focus was on a small road covered in tacks that were sticking up from the ground, and then to Spike, who turned to Sir Ffuzzy Logik and Dragon Breath.

Dragon Breath was about to state his opinion, but Ffuzzy Logik once again decided to interrupt him. "Nay, Spike! Tis a coward's way of confronting that rogue hedgehog!"

"Are you kidding me?! That's as good as we're gonna get, Ffuzzy-Fface! You got a better plan?!" Dragon Breath asked.

"That I do, foul dragon! We shall stand guard out in the road, until we cross paths!" Sir Ffuzzy Logik suggested, looking proud.

Spike just slapped his palm against his own face, while Dragon Breath smacked him over the head with his club. "That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard!" Dragon Breath replied. "You know how the hedgehog is! He'd find a way to escape with you trying to make a fair fight!" Standing up straight and trying to look composed, Ffuzzy Logik merely remained calm, trident inhand.

"I do not see thou coming up with anything either…" He then lowered his trident, poking Dragon Breath in the rear with it, making him yelp and his kilt flip upwards for a moment from jumping up in pain.

" _YEEOWCH!_ Oh, that does it!" Before long, the two got into a cartoonish dust cloud of a fight. Spike, fed up with the both of them, was about ready to storm off, until he could hear the sound of someone speeding through.

His face brightened up as he saw a familiar blue blur. "The hedgehog! He's right where I want 'im!" Spike just watched as Sonic was about to step onto the tacks…

… Only to find that Sonic was going so fast, he blew through all of them as if nothing was there. Spike did a double-take, before approaching the trap he had set-up. "But how?!" He examined all the tacks, the path now having a perfect split in the middle as they were just scattered to the sides.

Spike was infuriated, he couldn't believe his perfect plan had failed, and he wasn't going to let that blue hedgehog get away with it. While Spike wasn't exactly too fast on his feet compared to Sonic, he was sure going to try to catch up at least.

Unfortunately, Spike had accounted on Dragon Breath and Ffuzzy Logik at least following him, not that it mattered once he noticed. "I don't need those rivet-brains! I'll get him myself, and—" Without paying attention, his foot got caught on some kind of net, which triggered and bundled him completely.

He took a moment to process what had just happened, before struggling to tear his way out. "Well, look at who was sticking out like a nail…"

* * *

 **((I'm gonna try to come up with a bad pun-title for each ep…))**


	2. Robomary's Badnik PART 2

**ROBOMARY'S BADNIK**

 **PART 2**

Spike's eyes widened at the sight of Lucie towering over him, while he was bunched up. "Ya weirdo! Let me out of here! You're lookin' for the hedgehog, not me!"

Lucie chuckled. "And that's where you're wrong, dearie~ The hedgehog would have easily ran right through a simple trap like this, wouldn't he?" This made him pause, processing what she just said as truth, surprisingly.

"What are you getting at?!… Hey! Get back here you dirty turncoat! You're not gonna get away with this!" Lucie made her way over to the abandoned barn that Spike came out of.

… Needless to say, she was shocked at what she was witnessing. Part of her wondered if she even had to do anything, as Dragon Breath and Sir Ffuzzy Logik were beating each other to a pulp almost.

All it took was them knocking each other out with their respective weapons, and they were down in mere moments. Lucie wasn't exactly going to risk them getting back up, so it was best to put them in a state they couldn't get out of…

* * *

Sir Ffuzzy Logik felt his systems reboot, shaking his head for a moment before realizing he and Dragon Breath were chained, back-to-back. "What in the name of the round table…?! Dragon! Wake thyself!" Sending a smack to the dragonoid's cranium with his own, Ffuzzy Logik made sure it didn't knock them both out again.

Dragon Breath awoke, looking around rapidly. "Where, who, what now?" He behind himself, growling, as the both of them stopped upon seeing Lucie's shadow looming over them. "Hey lady! What's the big idea?!"

She just leaned over to them, giggling. "Isn't it obvious? I'm eliminating all the competition! It's the only sane option there is in a game of capturing the hedgehog! I want to be Dr. Robotnik's right-hand woman, but I can only make that seem more impressive, and much more simple with everyone out of my way~" Dragon Breath had a very confused expression, while Ffuzzy Logik was not too surprised despite his anger.

"Horrible traitor! I knew a demon like thyself among our ranks was not to be trusted! This competition was meant to be fair, you know!"

Lucie grabbed Sir Ffuzzy Logik by his hair, lifting his head back towards her gaze. "Now, now… Why so hostile? I was just going to offer you a deal, since I like you enough! You two are the most skilled bounty hunters here, so how about this… You help me catch Sonic and his little friend, I will get the credit, but you two can be my righthand henchmen!" She looked proud of the compromise, but neither of them seemed impressed.

Turning his head away, Ffuzzy Logik tried to be as dramatic as possible. "I shall never join thou, demon! A deal with you would only scar my honor!"

"And how do we know you won't backstab us at the last second anyway, lady?! Forget it!" He spat some flames at Lucie's feet, who jumped back and yelped slightly. "Besides, these loose chains ain't gonna hold us down! You'd have to put ten locks or something on it to—" Just as Dragon Breath was looking smug, he heard multiple clicking sounds.

Now all of the chains were covered in different kinds of locks… And there were exactly ten of them. "W-wait now! I wasn't serious! Come back!" Lucie then began walking away, knowing that they surely would no longer be a bother to her.

Unable to move their hands, or their bodies apart, and barely get up… Ffuzzy Logik groaned, as he saw only a single option. "Dragon Breath, I do hate to say this, but it seems we shall have to work together to get out of this… And even worse, we are going to need Spike, or someone else!"

"Ohhhh great…" With little ways to move around, the two began hopping on their feet and rears out of the barn, in hopes of finding Spike.

* * *

This whole time though, Lucie didn't notice at all she had been followed the entire time.

Scratch finished sweeping up Vultorment's parts with a brush and dustpan, before disposing of it in Grounder like he was a trashcan. "Do you think we should tell Dr. Robotnik about her doing this?" Grounder asked.

"I doubt his rottenness would really mind someone playing around by fair means or _fowl!…_ Get it? Fowl?" Scratch looked at Vultorment's head, who stared back, before being dumped into Grounder. "Yeesh, a tough crowd! Take 'im back to the fort, I'm gonna see what that devil-bot is doing!"

As Grounder treaded off, Scratch kept searching the woods. Once he was looking upwards and not seeing where he was going, Scratch was met with a a rather heavy force bumping into him onto the ground. "Hey, hey! Watch where you're moving!… Huh?" Getting up off his back, Scratch was mildly amused to see that the knight and dragon were chained together, it being more than obvious that Lucie got to them.

"Hark! Tis the chicken! Surprised he did not run away from us." Ffuzzy Logik commented, making Dragon Breath snicker.

"Oh yeah? Well look at you two! Lemme guess, she did that to you? Bahahahaaaa!" They both winced at his laughter, and stopped their jokes for a moment, realizing that Scratch actually might be the help they needed right now.

"Listen… Scratch, right? Can you help us outta this?" Dragon Breath requested.

"I dunno, can I?" Scratch's expression became even more smug, much to their annoyance.

"Ugh… May, thou get us out of this?" Ffuzzy Logik tried his hardest to be patient

An idea had popped into Scratch's head just there, and he was certainly going to use it. "Well sure, Sir Fluffyresen!… On a condition, that is!"

"Tis Sir Ffuzzy Logik! With two 'F's and a 'K'!… What does thou desire out of this?"

"Simple! I'll help you outta this, catch the hedgehog, stop that devil-bot… But you gotta get me and Grounder back as leaders of the S.S.S.S.S. Squad! How's that sound?" Scratch folded his arms, awaiting their response.

They both seemed somewhat skeptical. Both of them were aware of Scratch and Grounder's past incompetence. "What's the difference between you and Lucie being in charge?" Dragon Breath wondered.

"Well, who would you rather have in charge? Me? Or her?" Ffuzzy Logik and Dragon Breath paused again, still unsure. "Besides, unlike her, I'm not gonna go traitor on you! I mean it for once!"

That was the deciding factor for Ffuzzy Logik. Scratch did seem far more trustworthy than Lucie. He wouldn't want Lucie in charge at all either, and if worst came to worst, both he and Dragon Breath were probably capable of beating him down.

Dragon didn't exactly want to be pushed around by either a demon or a chicken, but one was probably easier to talk back to than the other. He looked at Ffuzzy Logik, as both nodded in agreement. "Very well. Thou has our word! We must also find Spike, however!"

"A deal's a deal!" Scratch examined the various locks. Some of which he knew the solution to already.

… By pulling at Sir Ffuzzy Logik's hair, to take out several bobby pins. _"Owch!"_ Dragon Breath simply laughed as Ffuzzy seemed embarrassed and in pain from the pins being pulled out, while Scratch got to work.

* * *

Sonic and Tails finally came to a stop, visibly exhausted as they hid behind a building. "We can't keep running from her! I'm getting tired…" Tails whined, while Sonic rubbed his head, trying to figure something out.

"Man, she's really persistent! She won't even fall for any of my tricks!" Sonic grumbled as he held up a pair of fake glasses with a mustache, that were broken. "I can't believe she would hit a guy wearing glasses!" He tossed them to the side.

Tails just watched as Lucie swooped into the small town, folding her wings back down. "She's fast, she's strong, and smart… What are we going to do Sonic? We can't endanger anyone, or ourselves!"

It was obvious at this rate, those two were going to have to outsmart her, but not on their own…

"But who's gonna help?" Sonic wondered aloud, in which Lucie heard them.

"Come out, come out, wherever you aaaaare~!" She broke down a wall from the building they were hiding behind. The duo yelled in panic, before taking off in hopes of her losing their tracks soon…

* * *

Spike had been struggling for… Quite a while now, just to break free from the net. By the time he was found, he had gotten his arms and legs stuck in awkward positions.

"Need help there, Spike?" Dragon Breath asked sarcastically.

He grumbled at them. "No, I'm clearly capable of getting myself out of this… Of course I need help! What am I, stupid— Gah!" He was interrupted by Sir Ffuzzy Logik using his trident to cut the net, making Spike land on his face.

"Alright, is that it? We ready to set the trap?" Scratch declared. "We're gonna make sure we get Sonic, and send Lucie elsewhere!"

"That we are, Lord Scratch…" Ffuzzy Logiked said, not liking the title which Scratch asked to be referred as.

Doing a double-take, Spike objected as Sir Ffuzzy Logik and Dragon Breath followed Scratch to wherever he was going. "Wait, why are we helping out the chicken?!"

"I'll explain it on the way, pal!" Scratch replied. He was rather cocky about the whole thing, and Spike didn't particularly like it… Especially if it meant his ego on the line.

* * *

"Oh where, oh where, could that dear hedgehog beeee…? Or the fox? Come on out, you two… I promise, capturing you won't hurt! Huhuhuhuuu!~" Lucie saw a pair of running, blue and orange blurs run past her gaze. "Oho! There you are!"

She instantly flew above the two, swooping down and grabbing them both, cackling as she stood upon a mountain as dark clouds formed, lightning striking the ground below.

"I have you now, Sonic the Hedgehog! The most wanted fugitive that Dr. Robotnik wishes for! My reign of terror… Begins today! Huhuhu… Huhuhuhu!" With both heroes in her grasp, she bagged them in a sack, held it securely, and took off back to where the fortress was.

While Scratch just watched from afar, impressed at his work, Spike stared at a box, dumbfounded. " _A life-size 'Sonic the Hedgehog and Friends' with wind-up features…_ I can't believe that stupid plan worked!" He tossed it aside shortly after.

"Sheesh, guess that lady is more gullible than she lets on!… Looks like we got our other target where we want 'im to!" Dragon Breath pointed, at the exhausted duo standing behind the mountainside that Lucie was atop moments ago.

Rising to the chance, Sir Ffuzzy Logik expressed his own idea. "Aha! We can confront the exhausted hedgehog now! It shall be—"

"Forget that! We're doin' this my way!" Scratch nabbed the trident from Ffuzzy's hands, got a running start, and tossed it directly at Sonic and Tails.

They weren't paying any attention as the trident pierced the mountainside, effectively pinning them down within its curve. "Nice throw…" Dragon Breath commented.

Spike folded his arms, all four of them approaching Sonic and Tails. "Well… We got 'im!"

Being dizzy from the impact and had ran out of energy it seemed, Sonic and Tails could only lower their heads and go unconscious…

* * *

When Sonic and Tails awoke, they were in separate cages, being carried by Dragon Breath and Sir Ffuzzy Logik respectively. Coincidentally enough, Lucie was there as well, about to hand over the decoys she had captured to Dr. Robotnik.

"Dr. Robotnik! I have something for you…" She said, trying her hardest to gain approval. Just as she was about to go into the bag, however, the door was kicked down.

Scratch let out his usual, obnoxious laugh. "Bahahahaaa! Oh your rottenness! Look what we got!"

He got up from his throne, gritting his teeth. "Scrrratch! I thought I had demoted you and Grounder to—" Robotnik stopped his usual intimidation and gasped. "Sonic the Hedgehog! You got him?! How?!"

Dragon Breath attempted to look proud, but it was hard to when Scratch was pretty much going to take the credit. "Lucie had been 'disposing' of the others, so Scratch said he wanted to help us out and came up with a… Brilliant plan! Yeah! It worked perfectly!"

For a moment, Robotnik glared at Lucie, but chose to disregard it. "Scratch? Planning with the others and it being successful?" Sonic could have tried to deny it at any time, but instead, he had a plot of his own.

He went slightly limp and kept his eyes open, and wore a dopey expression. Lucie dug through her sack, and yelped upon seeing a wind-up toy that had been broken during her flight. Once again, Dr. Robotnik turned to her, infuriated.

"It… It seems I had fallen for a decoy!" She then stared at the caged Sonic. "But I refuse to believe that a chicken like him and those idiots could capture him! Look at the hedgehog's face!" Dragon Breath tried to object, but Lucie tore the cage out of his hands, and opened it, holding the hedgehog by his throat.

She then dropped him onto the floor, unimpressed as she towered over Scratch. "See? You trapped nothing more than a—"

"The real deal!" Sonic jumped back up onto his feet, spin dashing into Sir Ffuzzy Logik's legs to knock him down while freeing Tails, who had woken up. "You thought a doll could really take my place?"

Dr. Robotnik felt steam blowing out of his head, as he pointed at the hedgehog. "Get him! _Get him!_ " With Sir Ffuzzy Logik down, Dragon Breath and Spike hurried over in an attempt to catch Sonic. Lucie tried to give chase as well shortly after, along with Scratch.

While Sonic was attempting to find the exit, both Spike and Dragon Breath cut him off while he was distracted for just a couple of seconds. "The fun's over, hedgehog!" Dragon Breath growled, holding his club.

Just as Sonic was going to make a witty retort, Tails pulled him away upon turning around to see what was behind them. "Out of the way, you fools!" Lucie snarled, diving down at Sonic, only to miss and instead created a giant hole in Robotnik's fort with her body.

"Looks like that's our cue, right Sonic?" Tails grabbed onto Sonic's hands, and flew him out of there, Scratch making one last effort to run over and grab them, only to trip and fall.

… Upon all the screw-ups, Dr. Robotnik loomed over all five of the badniks there.

"You… _You…!_ "

Scratch winced. As did Dragon Breath, Sir Ffuzzy Logik, and Spike. They all were in for an earful… Until they saw that Robotnik was approaching Lucie instead, and lifted the devil-bot up by her tail.

"You sabotage fellow skilled bounty hunters when you should have been all making an effort! Fall for a decoy! Freed Sonic when we had him… And then, you let him escape with your clumsiness! Scratch at _LEAST_ made a very hard effort to get him along with those three!"

He turned back around to them. "Scrrratch! I am promoting you back as leader of the S.S.S.S.S. Squad! Spike, Sir Ffuzzy Logik, and Dragon Breath… You are all under his order!" Scratch stood up, looking proud. Although he was now in charge, the other three also seemed happy.

… If only because of what Lucie was going to get.

"And as for you! You… You ditzy-duncebot of a devil! **_YOU! ARE! DEMOTED!_** "

* * *

The next day, Lucie was scrubbing the floor, grumbling about her position while Scratch was hanging out with Dragon Breath, Sir Ffuzzy Logik, and Spike.

"Y'know, I had my doubts on you… But, you're not so bad, Scratch!" Dragon Breath stated, making Scratch even more smug.

"Feh, he's still an idiot I say. Anything's better than a traitor though!" Spike grumbled, leaning his hand against a wall.

"Aw c'mon! If it weren't for me, you three would still be stuck out there! Bahahahaa!" That was true enough, as much as none of them wanted to admit that ever again.

"I believe thou missed a spot, demon…" Ffuzzy Logik commented, testing her patience even further. "On the plus side, this means Coconuts does less work. The poor fellow deserves a break."

Right on cue, Coconuts entered the room with a mop and bucket, surprised to see someone else doing his job for him. "First time on the sanitation duty?" She looked up at the robotic monkey, and nodded. "Welcome to the club, good luck… You're gonna need it!"

With that, he walked off, glad that someone would at least know how it felt. Lucie on the other hand, just groaned as it all panned out on her annoyed expression.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **((The next "episode" will be about someone readers of the MBM stories may already be familiar with…))**


	3. Tails and the Sharp-Wit Witch PART 1

**((This next story contains two OCs from the MBM remakes.**

 **If one is not comfortable with such, then it is recommended that this episode be skipped. Alternatively, reading those for better understanding of these two might also be a good idea, but one doesn't have to.**

 **Other than that, do enjoy!))**

* * *

 **TAILS AND THE SHARP-WIT WITCH**

 **PART 1**

"Hey Sonic! Wait up!" Tails called out as his friend was speeding around the emerald-colored hills. Both of them finally came to a stop as they rolled down a mountain, back into the civilization of Mobius.

"Now that was easy! We'll be delivering the goods in no time!" Sonic then rushed to a building, Tails following close behind as they went inside to see a lone, rather large rabbit inside wearing an apron. His eyes lit up at the sight of Sonic, who handed him a package. "Here ya go, Jack! Hopefully this will be enough for a whooooole month or two! Provided, you don't get customers with as much of a hankering for chili as much as I do!"

Opening the package which contained several peppers and meats, the jackrabbit was overjoyed. "Why, thank I can't thank y'all enough, Sonic! Just for this, I'll give y'all a plate for free!"

"No thanks pal, I'm just doin' what's right!" Sonic declined. "Besides, it was one of the shortest trips I've ever made!"

Jack wiped his brow with a towel. "Well gawrsh, I know that, but y'all are just so brave, goin' out there ever since the…" He gulped. "Witch of the Wood Zone showed up!" Sonic and Tails paused, unsure what he was talking about.

"Witch of the what where?" Sonic asked.

Gasping, the rabbit nearly dropped his supplies, and then began shaking uncontrollably. He instantly went to cut the meat and veggies at quite the speed. "Y-y-y'all haven't heard?! She just showed up one day, from another dimension!"

He then dumped all the ingredients into a pot, and began stirring them around. "She casts weird spells, plays with slime monsters, plays with needles and dolls… But worst of all, one time I hear she even took on Dr. Robotnik himself! Winning with 'er wicked magic, and then… Bein' _nice_ to his badniks!" Sonic and Tails were absolutely puzzled by all of it.

Why would someone fight Dr. Robotnik, sound like such a frightening witch, but then be nice to robots?

That last part stuck out to Sonic the most. "What kinda witch would try and be friendly to Robotnik's nasty machines?"

"We dunno! We all just figure it can't be somethin' good! So we all avoid goin' out nowadays!" Finishing the chili stew, Jack kept shivering. "I just hope someone takes care of 'er, send that witch packin', before anythin' bad happens!" Sonic raised a brow, smirking at the idea.

Taking out his wallet, Sonic took out a dollar. "How about I pay you for a quick lunch, then I'll check her out for myself?"

* * *

The Wood Zone. A place that was general unexplored, and ignored entirely by Dr. Robotnik himself too.

At least, that was usually the case, but today as Sonic was browsing the area, he saw quite a few badniks roaming around. "Looks like we got company here! It's gonna be harder than I thought to find that witch with them on the prowl…" He then snapped his fingers. "We'll just have to take care of them first thing, so they aren't a nuisance later!"

Sonic ran over to them, while Tails hesitated. He wasn't really sure if any of this was a good idea, but he almost never doubted Sonic, and followed through in mere moments.

The one violet robot that had a metal raccoon hat of the sort turned around, his eyes widening at the sight of Sonic.

"Hey! It's that hedgehog!" He was shortly accompanied by a pig-like badnik of the sort on wheels, along with a plunger of TNT that had feet. "Let's get 'im! Split up and surround those two!"

While those three focused entirely on Sonic, Tails found himself surrounded by four different badniks entirely.

One red UFO-shaped badnik with long, stretchy arms and green cat-like eyes.

One giant lavender macho-bot made up of scrap parts, showing off his steel teeth.

One that was green with a yellow shell which hid most of his body, while his antenna bulbs twitched.

And a rusty-red colored badnik with a purple scarf, ball-joints attached to his limbs, and a bass guitar strapped to his back.

All of them towering over Tails who crouched down in fear.

"What's wrong kiddo? Scared?" The lavender one grinned. Tails begin to knock them all down with his two tails, before flying off in hopes to find Sonic.

"Sonic! Where did you go?!"

The purple one got up, growling before being stopped by the red one. "Chill, Frankly. Kids like him are scared of the deep woods… Besides, our ol' pal is there." Despite this, the four badniks took chase.

It was pure luck that Tails had lost them. He couldn't come up with any clever tricks like Sonic normally would in those cases.

* * *

"Man, those guys are tooooo slow!" Sonic taunted, seeing no sign of any of the robots that were chasing him. He turned around however, and was met by a blow to his gut by the pig badnik from earlier. "Whoa! Hey, watch it pal!"

The pig just snorted. "That fast enough for you, hedgehog?" Sonic stopped for a moment, the badnik's voice was… Rather androgynous. "I'm Skweel… And I was built for one purpose. Catching up with a road hog like you." Either way, Sonic laughed at the hypocrisy.

"I'm the road hog here? Well, looks like there's only room for one! How 'bout a race?" He crouched down, preparing to run. "Straight ahead, no brakes, and no cheating! On the count of three!"

"Heh… Sure thing, hedgehog!"

"One… Two—" Skweel had sped off before Sonic could hit three, and he only grinned, getting back onto his feet. "Three… Go!" He then glanced straight ahead, where Skweel had made a perfect crash into a tree, making the badnik lose its wheels.

Skweel growled, trying to hop back up. "You tricked me!"

"Tsk tsk! No I didn't! You just cheated! Oh well!" With that, Sonic kept running off, in hopes of finding either Tails, or the other badniks that were on the prowl.

* * *

He finally stopped at a wooden shack in the middle of the forest. "I can't find Sonic anywhere…" Tails complained. It had gotten darker, and darker, as he soon heard noises coming from the wilderness. "I guess it won't be an issue if I stay here for a short while. Hello?" Knocking on the door carefully, he found out it wasn't shut all the way, and opened up from just a single tap.

It was even darker in there then it was outside. Now, Tails knew better than to be afraid of the dark, but as he stepped inside, he could hear the door close, which was the only remaining source of light for the most part.

Tails tried to search around the place, before tripping over a stick-like object. "Ow!… What is this?" He held up a lavender-colored wand, which had a star at the tip that was glowing in the dark. While his curiosity on it piqued, it was interrupted by the front door swinging right open.

Seeing a figure with a robe of the sort, it covering her head, only portions of her hair showing, Tails gasped. "The witch?!" He kept his voice low, before hiding underneath a table, tossing the wand away.

The figure lifted up a golden staff with red stones encrusted in it, and pointed it at a lantern, lighting a small fire inside of it. She then lowered her hood, revealing a rather young girl, that seemed relatively human. "Ah man, I gotta really get good electricity! This place is a fire hazard!" She put the staff in an umbrella rack, while hanging up her cloak.

Her hair was red, yellow at the tips and up in pigtails, wearing a green shirt and peach-colored skirt, and a heart-shaped pendant of the sort. "Alright then, just gotta work on that new spell involving— Whoa!" As she was walking over to a small bookcase, Tails stuck out his foot which she promptly tripped on, losing balance and falling on her back.

Jumping out from under the table, Tails landed on her stomach. "I got 'er! I captured the witch! Alright witch, Sonic and I need to hear a lot from you!" She finally came around, shacking her head while Tails just took a moment to examine her. "Wait, you don't exactly look like a witch…"

She raised a brow. "Uh, duh! I'm not! What, did the giant robotic knight tell you that? I'm a sorceress! There's a huge difference! Now get offa me!"

"No way! What if you're lying?" Tails wondered, while the girl dug through a pocket under her shirt. "You mentioned a robotic knight… So that means, you are associated with the badniks after all— Yipe!" He felt some strands of hair from his body pulled out by a pair of tweezers, making him hop off of her in pain.

"Good, I needed fox hairs for my next spell practice actually!" She got up, dusting herself off. "Lemme guess, the Mobians in town were all spreading rumor about me?"

Tails hesitated. "Well… Yeah!… They said you played with voodoo dolls and pins!" She smirked while showing off a tomato, octopus, and various kinds of pin cushions.

"Nonsense! I collect needles! I love them!"

"You cast weird and wicked spells?"

"Nope, just plain sorcery that I'm learning with materials! No weird hexing stuff."

He felt even more confused as this unraveled. "Brewing with cauldrons?"

"I prefer making potions in vials and bottles, and even then, it's more like alchemy!… One of my friends is so much better at it though." She sat down on a giant green bean-like blob with eyes, shocking Tails.

"They said you play with slime monsters like… That?" He pointed.

"Technically, Robotnik and his robots messed with them too, and I don't see them getting yelled at! Besides, like me, they aren't from here, I'm just keeping some of them around before sending them back home! Why not take a seat?" She urged him, Tails once again was unsure, looking at the blue-colored blob behind him, but he gave it.

It wasn't as sticky as he thought it was be. Instead, it felt like a beanbag chair, except softer and rather bouncy. Tails was starting to wonder if he was wrong, but one question was still on his mind. "What about Dr. Robotnik? They say you fought him, but are nice to his robots. What's the story behind that?"

Her facial expression changed from rather smug to surprise. "Well, no one really has asked me that, so you're a first! Even if maybe nosy… I kinda just fell into this place, Mobius, right? I saw some of those bots were causing trouble and kidnapped, so I took them on and saved him! I also shut down that machine Robotnik was working on in hopes of conquering Mobius!" She seemed rather proud of admitting that, and Tails could see why.

Indirectly, this meant that she had saved a portion of Mobius at one point, but Tails didn't want to admit to that. "And as for those dumbots… Why not?" He flinched a little. "I mean, why not be nice to 'em? They're funny, kinda dorky, sometimes gosh-darn adorable!"

… Adorable? That was a new one, which made Tails extremely skeptical.

"I never find any of those qualities in them, especially the last one!" He stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Maybe that wasn't the right word, but I'm sure it's subjective. Whatever though, point is, what's the purpose of meeting several bots, and just making enemies rather than friends? Did you ever stop to think about who they are off the clock?" She began putting the tweezed fox hairs in a vial, which already contained a strange green liquid.

An orange smoke exploded from the tip of the vial, coating the girl's face. "Wahaha! Finally! One that isn't a dud! This is the best progress yet!" Both her and Tails got up off the blob creatures, but just as she went through her shirt again to pull out a pouch.

"Um… Miss… What is your name?" Tails asked.

"Which name do you want? Here, I'm _Pin!_ " This response absolutely confused Tails, who just shook off the ambiguity.

"Listen, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, you don't seem bad at all… Even if a little weird. I dunno what the difference between a sorceress and a witch is. I also don't know how—"

A harsh banging sound was at Pin's door just then while she was putting some kind of flower seeds into the vial. "Uh-oh, sounds like company!" Tails had hoped it was Sonic right there and then, but as Pin went to answer it, he saw a different familiar face.

The large, lavender-colored badnik called Frankly, followed by two others that were chasing Tails earlier.

* * *

 **((There's actually going to be two Tails' centric episodes, this being one of them.**

 **And said episode will also be based off one of my favorite games that doesn't have Sonic in it at all that isn't MBM…))**


	4. Tails and the Sharp-Wit Witch PART 2

**TAILS AND THE SHARP-WIT WITCH**

 **PART 2**

Tails instantly panicked. With the little options he had, he jumped onto the coat rack where Pin's cloak was, pretending to be a fur jacket of the sort.

"Why hello there, kiddo!" Frankly felt a large, evil grin form on his face. Pin oddly wasn't frightened at all. "Mind if we barge in?"

"Depends, last time you tried, you made—" Frankly's rather giant build caused parts of the front door's frame to break. "… A giant Frankly-shaped hole in my shack. Thanks. Just don't make a mess!"

Right on cue, the UFO-shaped bot nearly knocked things over with his very long arms, Pin panicked and quickly snatched up the vial that was bubbling from the seeds that were dropped inside. "Arms! I said be careful! That's my _'Rose Red Bloom'_ concoction! It's gonna give me the spell I was searching so long for!" She scolded the badnik, holding it away from him.

Frankly, out of curiosity, lifted the vial out of her hand and examined it, only to have red smoke explode in his face. He blinked for a moment, before rubbing his face in annoyance. "What's it for exactly?" The green one in a yellow shell asked, waddling over to Pin.

"Does exactly what it sounds like, Humpty! I'm gonna have the power to summon thorny rose bushes and vines with it! Couldn't have done it without someone's help though." Grabbing it back from Frankly, Pin chugged the potion without much thought.

With his grin widening again, Frankly leaned over the girl. "A friend, eh? Were they a little fox kid?"

 _"Mhmmmphhmm!"_ She replied while drinking.

"… What'd she say?" Arms wondered, before Pin finally swallowed the potion.

"I said… Maaaaaaaybe?"

In response, Frankly leaned even closer, to the point where they were making direct eye contact. "Would you happen to know where he is now?"

Her eyes averted to Tails still hanging his body off the coat rack. "Not really, but I'm sure he's… _Hanging around~_ " Humpty turned around while she was speaking, and noticed the small fox, while Arms and Humpty remained oblivious. "If you're trying to scare me, I told you this before, it doesn't really work! You're too much of a doofus. By the way, where's Revor?"

Tails took his slow chance to try and escape while they were chatting. "He got lazy and ditched us, probably to play his stupid instruments!" Frankly replied as he backed off finally. "Also, what do you mean I'm not scary?! That's what I'm built for along with my sheer strength!"

"Uh… Guys?" Humpty pointed out, tugging at Frankly's arm, only to be shoved away.

"Not now, Humpty! Most are terrified when I come stomping into town! Why, Dr. Robotnik built me for the exact purpose of being the horror that is recycled parts!"

"Guys?" Humpty repeated, this time tapping Arms, who seemed oblivious entirely to both that and Tails making his way to the exit.

"You should have seen the look of the other bots when the lightning that brought me to life struck!" By now, Tails was nearly out the door. Humpty's patience for once, wore out entirely as he took out his ray-gun.

Pin took notice and flicked her wand up, making vines show up to comically bind Humpty. "Eep!" He yelped, falling on his back, in which Frankly and Arms finally saw Tails.

"There he is!" Arms pointed out, before Frankly made a rush to catch the fox, while Arms felt himself nearly knocked down. "W-wait! Frankly! Don't leave without us!" Pin just chuckled to herself, holding the wand.

"Sorry Humpty, I can tell you're… _Tied up_ at the moment!" Both Arms and Humpty paused, before visibly laughing at the bad joke she had just pulled out.

* * *

Both the violet-colored badnik and the plunger of TNT were standing around, the former holding a phone that had wires coming from his chest compartment. "Dr. R, can you hear me?"

"What is it, Davy Sprrrrocket?!" Dr. Robotnik answered, on the phone while taking a bubble bath.

"Well, uh… The hedgehog is on the run over here along with his friend! They split up and are lost in the Wood Zone!… Would it be uh… Too much to ask for… Back-up?"

Robotnik's eyes widened. "Why… Do you need _back-up?!_ Shouldn't _you_ be getting him yourself?!" He shouted, making the robot named Davy flinch and his coon hat spin in place. "I don't build you all just to sit around and ask for me!" Fixing his metal hat, Davy gulped.

"B-but your nastiness…"

"But _what?!_ " He snapped back.

"That girl from before is somewhere around these parts… Remember what happened last time?" Davy stammered. "I mean, imagine if her and the hedgehog meet! We'd be toast! We don't need help catching that pest, just some extras to help deal with—"

"Fine! I'll rrrrround up the rest for you! But if you fail me despite this, Davy!… I'm going to demote you and the others on the same line of duty as Coconuts and Lucie!… Speaking of, Lucie! Brrrrrring me my towel!" The disgruntled devil-bot emerged, wearing a maid's uniform and holding a large bath towel.

The TNT badnik appropriately raised a brow as he listened in. "Is she still wearing her maid outfit?" He grinned, in which Davy paused before hanging up… And instantly kicked Dynamight away.

"Cut it out Dynamight!… Absolutely, Dr. R! Don't worry, we'll get 'im!" Davy finally hung up, putting the phone back in his chest compartment and closing it. "C'mon! I don't wanna be on sanitation duty, especially ever since Lucie was put in charge of it!"

"… Why not?" Dynamight asked again, before the two walked off in hopes of finding Sonic.

* * *

Tails thought getting away from Frankly was impossible at this rate, especially when he came to a screeching halt upon bumping into another robot. The rusty-red colored one that was with the group earlier.

"Hey little buddy. In a hurry?" The badnik greeted, picking Tails up and looking behind the fox. He was going to fight back, but the robot had promptly dropped him in the bushes right near him. "Just keep your voice down for a moment."

Frankly saw the robot, and came to a stop. "Revor! There you are! Did that fox kid run by here?!" Tails made sure he wasn't seen or heard at all, as tempting as it was to make a getaway now.

"Uhh… I think I saw him go that way." The one called Revor pointed to the left, while holding a bass guitar in his other hand.

"Thanks! But for cryin' out loud, make more of an effort to catch him!" Frankly scolded, before running off into that direction. Revor waited, before using one of his stretchy arms to pull Tails back out of his hiding spot, and drop him on the ground.

"You'll be safe for now, kid. Frankly often doesn't turn back." He began strumming the guitar, while Tails just stared for a moment.

"Why did you help me just now?"

Revor shrugged. "We're after Sonic, not you. At least, I think that's the case. Why prioritize in someone we're not after? Also, I have a feeling Pin wouldn't like it if we did." Tails lit up at the mention.

"Pin? The witch— I mean, sorceress, right?" Tails glanced up at the robot, who at first seemed scary, but… When he thought about it more, seemed rather cool-looking. "She told me that you guys weren't so bad off the clock, you know."

The badnik grinned, lying against a tree. "I'm just lazy most of the time, I could get serious if I wanted, but nah. That is how most of them are. We act mean, except in downtime." Revor lifted one of his eyelids. "Speaking of whom, here comes babycakes right now." Tails turned around, seeing Pin holding up her wand.

… Using it to immobilize Arms and Humpty. "There you are, Revor and fox-boy!" With that, she finally released the two badniks. "Alright now, let's all play nice here! You two aren't going after him, got it? We're gonna all be best friends here!"

"Best friends? With him?" Arms wondered, his eyes being a little crossed from the impact of being dropped onto the ground.

"Yes, with the mobian!" Pin tapped him lightly on the head with her wand. "At least until either the other bots, or this fox's friend shows up… What's your name exactly?"

Tails then sat down, found himself rather amused at the situation this had turned into. "Miles Prower. Most just call me Tails though, because of the obvious." Humpty was extremely nervous about the situation, but was eased into it as Pin sat next to him near a rock.

"Wait… Yours is a nickname too?" Arms wiggled his titular arms upward, going from skeptical to overjoyed. "Me too! Robotnik called me the _'Armed Robotic Made for Stretches'!_ But he called me Arms instead, and I can't figure out why… Also, is Frankly coming back?"

"I don't think so, man." Revor replied as he tuned up the guitar.

"Good! He's mean to me! I can't believe he ditched us!" Arms complained, wrapping one of his long arms around Tails. "I think we'll get along better than I thought! Right Humpty? He doesn't seem too hasty like the hedgehog!" With that, the five of them began their assorted discussions.

* * *

Davy had finally caught up with Sonic, and he was just hoping that this would work. "That hedgehog had pulled a similar trick on my and Arms before… Now let's see how he likes a taste of his own medicine!" He carefully approached Sonic, holding a red bar connected to wires in his hands.

Gently, he tapped him on the shoulder, making the hedgehog jump. "Gah! Oh, another one of you guys, huh? Searching for a fight, are you?" Davy just grinned under his metal jaw-piece, handing the strange, red stick over.

"Don't let go!" With that, Davy Sprocket ran all the way back to where the wires trailed off to, meeting up with Dynamight. "Man, I can't believe he fell for that! What goes around, comes around, chump!"

Sonic pondered for a moment, before he saw a large shadow cast over him. He turned back around, seeing Frankly. "Well! I wasn't able to find your friend, but what better than to find the hedgehog himself!" He cackled, before being handed the red stick.

"You sure are good! Here's your reward!" Confused, Frankly was forced to hold the bar as Sonic ran off.

Davy Sprocket meanwhile, pulled on Dynamight's plunger, before shoving it back down and hearing a loud explosion. "Success!" The pioneering robot yelled. Yanking the wires out of Dynamight, both he and Davy checked their work, only to find nothing there.

"Whoa, did we blow him into dust?!" Dynamight wondered aloud, before hearing a whistling sound, as if something was falling through the air. Davy was puzzled, until he looked up, and instantly moved out of the way.

All of Frankly parts dropped onto the ground, his own head promptly hitting Dynamight and knocking him over. "What in the heck was that for?! Whose side are you on, you two?!" Frankly's head shot up, growling before clamping down on Davy Sprocket's leg.

"Yeow! Cut it out! It was a mistake! W-where'd the hedgehog go?!" Davy then proceeded to shake Frankly off, hoping back-up would arrive…

* * *

Sonic came to a screeching halt at what he was seeing. Tails was sitting around with three other badniks, and an unfamiliar girl with a wand.

"That's really cool, Pin… Heheh, get it?" Revor commented, while Pin was summoning icicles, and messing around with them so they formed a snowflake made up of icy crystals. "Lemme try something…" Turning up his guitar, Revor struck a couple powerful notes, in which Pin had to use her pigtails to cover her ears.

All the icicles shattered into little specks of snow and ice that were powdered onto the ground. "Wow!" Tails said in awe. "That was amazing!… By the way, Humpty was it? You said you were good with repairing things. Do you think you could give me pointers? I was thinking of fixing up a plane that Sonic has."

Unable to hear the conversation from afar, Sonic prepared his ambush. "Don't worry Tails! I've got ya buddy!" He homed his attack onto the green badnik, who seemed unaware until Pin noticed.

"Humpty! Watch out!" In response, Humpty's head instantly sunk into his yellow shell, making Sonic meet with nothing but an extremely thick force, one that was too tough to crack. He recoiled, his quills all messed up from the impact.

Sonic took a moment to pull out a comb and brush them down back the way they were, looking irritated. "So you're the witch of the Wood Zone, and you are affiliated with these guys! Hold on Tails—" However, the fox tugged on him.

"Wait Sonic! It's not what you think! She isn't a witch, she's just a sorceress!" Sonic didn't really understand what the difference was, and Tails could tell. "She uses her magic for good, not bad! And most of those rumors about her weren't true! And these badniks aren't so terrible when they aren't… Well, doing bad."

Revor just waved at the hedgehog while Pin shielded Humpty, holding up her wand. Arms just glared at Sonic, remember him. "Hey! You're the one who dragged Davy and I across the water, and then into a mountain!" He was about to stretch his arms out to try and grab him, but Pin also blocked him.

"First off, Tails is telling the truth, I did nothing wrong!… So far. Heck, I can get you guys out of this mess without hurting any of the badniks if you wanted. You two are being chased around by the others still, right?"

Sonic was rather skeptical, folding his arms. "Oh really now? Why do we want help from you?" Feeling amused, Revor just gave the hedgehog a gentle noogie.

"If I know anything about the others, is that they'll call for back-up because of you two being in the same area as babycakes over here." Revor then looked up, seeing the giant aircraft. "Speaking of which, here they come now. You should ask for Pin's help."

With that, Pin glanced back over to Arms and Humpty. "You two need to also not squeal on the fact that I help these two! Alright?"

Arms thought about it for a couple seconds. "Ummmm… I'll do it for Tails, just not the hedgehog! I wanna talk with him more at some point!" Despite him being a badnik, Tails was rather happy to hear that come from him,

Humpty on the other hand, was extremely torn. "B-but… If we don't catch him, w-we'll be in really big trouble! I d-don't want to—"

"Aw c'mon Humpts, pleeeeeease?~" Pin cooed, making Humpty sink back into his shell again. "I promise you won't get any heat for it!"

Increasingly embarrassed, Humpty gave in, nodding. "O-okay, I won't say anything!" Pin gave a smile, urging Sonic and Tails to follow her.

* * *

Davy Sprocket lead the others around, until he came to a halt upon seeing Pin with the others. "Alright Pin! Where's the hedgehog?! I know you had the fox with you earlier!" Frankly demanded, being put back together along with Skweel.

"The who?" Pin asked, faking her innocence.

"Um… H-he was never here, just the fox." Humpty replied sheepishly.

"What?! But the four of us ran into him!" Skweel grunted.

"Maybe you got unlucky? Or lucky? Which one is it?" Arms wondered. Spike meanwhile, grew impatient and grabbed Pin by her shirt.

"Where is he, squirt?! We know you hid him somewhere! Otherwise, we're totally throwing Davy under the bus for lying!" Davy Sprocket shuddered, still remember the threat Robotnik gave him on sanitation duty.

Pin merely shrugged. "I think he and his friend left before you got here. They're fast ones, aren't they?… What, am I not a good enough prize?" Spike then dropped her, increasingly frustrated.

"No! Do you know what he's worth, lady?!" Dragon Breath retorted.

"Hmph… I am going to simply blame the rocker for this. No doubt he was lazy." Ffuzzy Logik grumbled, in which the rocker badnik lifted his head up from his guitar.

"Uhh, what's that supposed to mean?"

Before long, all of them were bickering with each other on whose fault it was for letting Sonic and Tails get away. Only three of them knowing well enough that it was entirely Pin's doing.

Sonic and Tails reappeared outside the woods, watching the commotion and holding a weird bottle. "Man!… Invisibility potions, who would've thought? Also nice of her to give directions outta here!"

Tails just smiled. "You know what Sonic? I feel like I learned something important… That one shouldn't just base things off what others say or what we see at first glance! It's better to make our own judgments!" Sonic patted him on the head.

"You're sure right, kid!" Then, both of them took back off into the town, hoping to clear things up.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **((We're not gonna see Pin after this 'til the end. Apologies for no Scratch and Grounder. Hopefully Frankly, Davy, Dynamight, and Skweel were enough to suffice temporarily. I think because of that, I found this slightly weaker than the previous episode.))**


	5. A Load of Bull Fights PART 1

**A LOAD OF BULL FIGHTS**

 **PART 1**

"… And that was my song on _Maximino Tauro!_ The strongest fightin' bull there is! We're all gonna see his next challenges in! Y'all come on over to the arena of Dust Hill Zone if you like!" Sonic finally turned off the radio, and then looked up at some posters.

He was actually pretty interested in it all. "Man, Catty has been nonstop on that guy over the past few days… Y'know, I should have fun! Tails, what do you think are my chances trying to tame that beast?" Tails glanced at him, trying to find the best way to word it.

"Um, Sonic, usually I always believe in you… But I dunno about him. I hear that guy sends others to the hospital!" Tails answered, hoping Sonic wouldn't take any offense to it. He didn't though, and appreciated the concern.

"You've got a point, but I think he'd have to try real hard to catch me! C'mon! Let's go check out some of those fights for ourselves!" Sonic urged his friend to come along, as he sped off into the direction of a sandy terrain, Tails following close behind via flight.

It wasn't a long trip at all, but Sonic came to a screeching halt upon what he saw. A pair of badniks, ones he recognized from the incident with that one devil-bot… But they didn't seem to be doing anything bad, it just seemed like they were arguing with each other.

"What's the big deal, Ffuzzy-Fface?! I wanna see him in action! It'll be fun!" Dragon Breath complained to the knight, who was acting rather stubborn it seemed.

"Nonsense! What fun is in a battle that hath no real honor? Shameful! I do not understand thy fascination with his petty fights!"

"Petty? Ohhh, I get it… You're just jealous because he's famous, and you aren't, right?" Dragon Breath retorted, snickering as Ffuzzy Logik became highly defensive.

"Why… I would never! Can we not just go see a jousting match instead?" He turned away, before Dragon Breath got fed up and pulled him by the hair.

"Well I'm his biggest fan, and I ain't missin' out on any fight of his! C'mon already!" Sonic and Tails just watched, rather puzzled at the fact that even a badnik seemed to be a diehard fan of this Maximino character.

Sonic just shrugged. "Dunno what kinda date those two are going on, but I'm not gonna wait around to find out!" He zipped over to the counter, the man at the desk wearing a very heavy coat despite the weather. "Excuse me pal, you know where I can speak to the manager?"

Grinning, he leaned over to Sonic. "I _am_ the manager, compadre!" He yelled to the hedgehog, who flinched. "Arrangin' fights and makin' sure things are clean! That's what I do!"

"Right… You aware of those two badniks that walked in there?"

"Uhh, two what? Oh! Uh… They ain't causin' no trouble! They just paid to see the fight!" He seemed to be covering something up, but Sonic paid no mind to it.

"Well then, I'd like a fight to be arranged between Maximino… And Sonic the Hedgehog! The fastest thing alive!" Expecting to be signed up, the manager just started laughing instead.

"You kiddin' me?! You'd be squashed, partner! No matter how fast you are! Either get a ticket to see the show, or forget it!" Feeling defeated, Sonic handed over his money for a pair of tickets, before he and Tails went to the stands.

The audience was quite large. Catty Carlisle was there, along with several Mobians. Dragon Breath and Sir Ffuzzy Logik were remaining hidden, so Sonic attempted to do the same, not wanting to stir anything up.

As the doors were being opened by a pair of turtles slowly, trying to be dramatic, they suddenly swung open violently, smacking the both of them as a large bull stood present.

" _Behold!_ The brave, the cunning, the most powerful and stunningly handsome creature on Mobius!…" He bragged, holding a megaphone and then tossing it aside as he drew forth. _"Maximino Tauro!~"_ The crowd went wild, tossing all sorts of flowers at him.

Picking them up, he sniffed them before being stung by a bee that was inside, promptly making him clench his teeth in pain and hold onto the sore. "Who is my first opponent?!" He yelled, before his gaze was met with a frog-like Mobian.

He cracked his knuckles, making the frog gulp before holding up a red cape. _"El rojo…!"_ Maximino charged at his rival head-first, who promptly stretched out his legs to hop up away from the bull. Maximino noticed he was gone, and looked up.

Taking out a pencil sharpener from his pocket, Maximino used it on his horns, and then clipped voltage batteries to them, making electricity go through them. He smirked, waiting for the frog to fall back down. "He's gonna get hurt!" Tails yelped, covering his eyes along with some of the audience while Sonic kept watching.

When he did, the frog glanced at the last second where his bottom was gonna land, and stopped in midair just to shift himself away from Maximino. Trying to get away from the bull, he was then met with a gloved fist that sent him flying again, out of the arena. "Looks like frogs legs are on the menu tonight!" The crowds went wild, as Maximino bowed to them, taking off the boxing glove.

The next opponent for Maximino was a lynx Mobian of some kind. He took one look at what happened to the frog, and then Maximino who glared at him, before running off, leaving a cat-shaped dust cloud behind.

"Hah! Is there no one man enough to take me down?!" Maximino bellowed as the crowd kept cheering, until he heard doors slam open. A character in a matador's uniform stood there, concealing a majority of his body.

Both he and Maximino stared down at each other, the matador pulling out a red cape, standing there in silence. "Hmph! Full of confidence, are we, señor? Let's dance!" Preparing to charge himself into the man, Maximino was intent on knocking him out cold.

However, he didn't anticipate the matador pulling away at the last second, making Maximino smack his head onto a brick wall that was somehow build behind the cape. The audience gasped as Maximino got a temporary concussion.

Stepping away from the bull and into the middle of the arena, the matador waved to the crowd in a friendly manner. They were unsure at first, but were instantly won over by him approaching Catty and handing a rose to her.

When Maximino woke up, he was furious at the sight of the stranger that had stolen the spotlight. Dragon Breath was too. "Aw no! That's not right! Get 'im, Max!" He shouted in the top row, Sir Ffuzzy Logik looking embarrassed by his actions while another figure sitting behind them wearing a green jacket and red hat rolled up one of his sleeves. An orb of some kind was showing, and giving off an incredible light.

As he ran over to the matador, Maximino could feel rays hitting him, causing a slight sunstroke. "Señor! You're going to have to do more than that to defeat me!" His legs shook, looking around frantically, unable to see his enemy. "Where are you?!" The matador walked in front of him, placing down a board on top of the side of a barrel as quickly as possible.

"I'm over here, cowboy." He called out. Maximino followed the voice, stepping on the board that was down, before the matador pulled out a bucket as well. "Having a hot flash there? Don't worry, I'll fix that!" He then splashed water over the bull, and shortly after slammed the bucket down on head. The horns penetrated the bucket, making it stuck on him.

The matador then stepped back a few feet while Maximino was distracted with getting the bucket off, got a running start and then jumped on the end of the board that was sticking up.

Maximino was shot out of the arena, landing on a cactus in the same spot as the frog Mobian from earlier, who was busy plucking needles out of his body. Yelping in pain, Maximino hopped out of the cactus field, still stumbling around with a bucket on him.

Everyone in the audience except Sonic, Sir Ffuzzy Logik were in shock. "Maximino was defeated?!" Dragon Breath growled, while everyone else was applauding at the new victor. "That's not fair at all!"

"Dragon, these fights are always one-sided and plain crude…" Ffuzzy Logik replied.

* * *

"Something about that fight was all too fishy, Tails!" Sonic said, as he and Tails approached a gym. "Maybe we should confront Max himself about it… Hey, maybe I can get a fight with him if I'm lucky!" Tails was unsure, but once again, didn't want to doubt his friend.

Inside, Maximino was covered in bandages and still had some fresh cactus needles in his arm. Snorting in irritation while lifting various weights. "What do you two want?!" He questioned, clearly not pleased with the company before him.

"Well, a fight with you, if possible!" Sonic requested. "But for right now—"

"Hah! Are you kidding me, señor? Not after what happened just now! I need to win back my title!" He tossed down the weights, startling them both as Maximino walked over to a punching bag, but was stopped by a sudden shock of pain. " _Yow!_ Hey, what are you doing?!"

Tails stood there nervously, pulling the cactus needles out of his arm. "Uhh, sorry… I just know someone that would like these?…" He faked a smile, the bull continuing to intimidate him until Tails stepped away.

"At least let us finish what we have to say! Tails and I saw the fight that happened, and something seems amiss! You should let us help you out, so then you can get your title back!" Sonic suggested, making Maximino's veins started bulging out of his head in anger. With one last swing, the punching bag was smacked off of its chain, and Maximino turned to them.

"Don't think I'm an idiot, señor! I know who you are! The famous Sonic the Hedgehog, no doubt trying to take my fame by playing the hero! Hah! Listen here, this isn't your business! Go back to running around in green hills and getting into fights with a fat man!" Sonic was shocked by the response, and downright insulted for once.

Coincidentally, Dragon Breath was just itching to come on over, Sir Ffuzzy Logik being forced to tag along. "Oh man, I can't wait to meet him in person— Hey!" Dragon Breath was pulled away by Ffuzzy, who was startled upon seeing Sonic and Tails already inside.

"Foolish beast! Doest thou not see who is in there?!" Sir Ffuzzy Logik peered one last time.

Maximino chugged a water bottle before walking towards a pulley, while Sonic grumbled. "What a stubborn meathead!… Maybe we'll try again tomorrow, Tails, and knock some sense into him. That or do some looking around!"

This surprised Ffuzzy Logik even further, who tugged on Dragon Breath. "He desires to challenge that unruly cretin…? Dragon! Forget what thou wanted, we must inform Lord Robotnik immediately!"

Dragon Breath nearly ripped the notebook he was holding. "What?! Aw c'mon! Why?!"

"Because, it is the highest priority!… Thou would not hath a chance speaking to someone like that bull in a bad mood regardless." With that, they both left, hoping to find a safe spot to call their superior at.

* * *

The both of them stopped near a long tower of the sort near a gate, as Sir Ffuzzy Logik pulled out a wired communicator from the hair around his collar. "Milord! Is thou present?" Dragon Breath just stared at him like he was an idiot.

 _"Bahahahaaa!"_ Ffuzzy Logik cringed upon hearing Scratch on the other end. "There you are, Ffuzzy! We've been looking all over for you and Dragon Breath!"

"No time for that, Sir Scratch! I hath found out the rogue hedgehog wishes to battle the—"

"Yeah, yeah! That hedgehog wants to fight Maximino who lost his title. We already know!" Sir Ffuzzy Logik was shocked to hear that he was already aware, and shortly realized why Dragon Breath was looking at him like something was wrong. "By the way, you didn't even turn on your communicator! I'm right behind you!"

He stopped, and then turned around to see Scratch holding a phone attached to Grounder which wasn't even dialed. Both began to laugh uncontrollably, while Ffuzzy Logik was rather embarrassed. "The both of thou, explain what is going on at once!" Slamming the phone back to Grounder's body, Scratch gestured over to the strange tower.

Upon entering and scaling it, Dragon Breath and Ffuzzy Logik were shocked to see that the matador from the battle earlier that day was there, along with the mysterious figure who was sitting behind them. "That's the jerk who beat Maximino!" Dragon Breath snarled, before being stopped by Humpty, who was there.

"W-wait Dragon Breath! H-he's on our side! And it's none other than…"

The matador removed his uniform by merely spinning around, revealing a robot very similar to Humpty, but silver and wearing a purple coat with an orange hat.

 ** _"DOS Holiday?!"_** Dragon Breath exclaimed.

 _"My brother!~"_ Humpty cheered. "He's so cool, isn't he Dragon Breath? Defeating Maximino Tauro, and doing it so calmly…! Um, Dragon Breath?" This only made him more angry, as Holiday approached Humpty and patted him on the head.

"Humpty, I didn't do this on my own, I had help!" Holiday directed to the mystery figure, who pulled his orange scarf down. The robot with a box-shaped head smirked, still wearing his red top hat and green jacket. "If it weren't for Batch Cassidy over there and his sunstroke rays, I would've had a much harder time!"

Davy Sprocket leaned against a wall, rolling his eyes at them both. "Tch, I could do better than that…"

Alongside him was a strange robot that had a faucet for a head, seeming rather upset. "You guys are all so great… A-and I do nothing…!" It cried, startling the rest. Holiday trapped a nearby cork and shoved it up its nozzle.

"H-hey now, Drip! Dr. Robotnik gave you a perfect role, alright? You're just as involved as the rest of us!" Holiday attempted to comfort the emotional badnik, who calmed down a little bit. Batch offered his scarf to dry the watery robot, before Dr. Robotnik finally stepped in.

"Milord, what in the name of the middle ages is going on?" Sir Ffuzzy Logik asked, completely puzzled.

"You fuzzy-brained bot, isn't obvious? I have rebuilt the Despicable Desperadoes into order to take over Dust Hill Zone, without Maximino Tauro or Sonic the Hedgehog getting in my way! In order to do that, I first had DOS Holiday and Batch Cassidy little his rrrrrreputation and have his spot as the champion of the arena taken away!" Robotnik declared.

"But who informed you of the hedgehog coming along?" Dragon Breath wondered, trying to hold himself back on hurting up DOS Holiday.

"Someone that will take care of him very soon… All five of us are involved." Batch Cassidy replied in a rather quiet tone, while Davy glared at him.

"Yeah, you all better _hope_ they do." He grumbled, which didn't go unnoticed by the desperado.

"… If you're so confident, why don't you do something?" Cassidy turned around, towering over Davy Sprocket, who gulped.

"W-well, I could! But… I haven't been ordered to!" Davy retorted, trying to not make eye contact with the other robot.

With their plan in motion, all it took was waiting for Sonic to attempt to go to the arena again…

* * *

 **((Sorry for the delay you guys! Going more back to the AoStH roots on this one, and brought back the Desperadoes because… I feel like their potential was missed out on in their only appearance.**

 **Also the one background faucet robot from the first episode is here too as a side-character, as is Catty. Why not?))**


	6. A Load of Bull Fights PART 2

**A LOAD OF BULL FIGHTS**

 **PART 2**

The next day came, Sonic knew that someone like Maximino would want to fight more, just to get back at the one who defeated him. Sonic wasn't going to give up either, he wanted to fight either Maximino, or find out what nonsense occurred during that battle from yesterday.

As usual, Tails also tagging along with him. It was impossible to talk him out of trying this again, so hopefully Sonic would get the message the second time around.

He was, but not in the way he expected as they approached the man at the front desk. "Hey there, manager guy! Do you have room now for me? If not, then I'd like to have a chat with you about the fight from yesterday!"

Grinning, his finger tapped a button under the desk, making a buzzing sound. "Well partner, I got good news for ya! We do have a fight with your name on it!" Sonic didn't understand what he meant, until he heard footsteps. "Get 'im boys!"

Billy the Kit and Chassis James towered over Sonic and Tails, who flinched at their sudden reveal. "I had a feeling somehow that Robuttnik was involved!" The two bolted, while the manager also removed his costume.

Wired Earp grinned, tossing his coat aside and joining in the chase while Scratch watched on. "You were right Davy… There's no way those two are gonna get him to surrender!" He glanced at Davy Sprocket and Grounder, who were standing behind him. "You got a plan?"

"Sure do!" Davy peered around the corner, seeing a lone pink porcupine Mobian. She was rather young, wore a green shirt and orange skirt, looking at cards of the sort.

"I wonder what destiny points to for Maximino!" Hearts fluttered around her head as she began daydreaming. "He's such a cutie! I wonder if he feels the same way that I—" The girl was then suddenly grabbed by Davy. "Hey! Put me down, creep!" She struggled while being taken away from the crowd.

Davy Sprocket managed to have a good grip on her, until the girl porcupine pulled out a giant hammer and smacked him over the head with it. "That'll teach you, you…!" She yelped as Scratch ripped the hammer out of her hands, while Grounder retracted one of his drills to lasso her.

"One hostage acquired! _Bahahahaa!_ " Scratch laughed. "Great idea Davy!… Davy?" He looked down, seeing that the other badnik was still dazed from the sudden attack.

* * *

Sonic ran as fast as he could, before halting. "We gotta get rid of them… Any suggestions?"

Tails also began thinking about it. "How about remembering the last time you faced the Despicable Desperadoes?" Sonic grinned, remembering what happened last time.

Billy the Kit was the least of his concerns, due to how spacey he was. Chances are he'd sooner get lost than make his way to them. Sonic spotted Chassis James, who was first to catch up. "Your little run ends here, amigo! Surrender now!"

Pulling out a mirror, Sonic examined himself in it. "Hold on, if I'm gonna be turned into cheese, I better look my best!" James pointed his ray-gun, and began firing out of hostility. Hearing the gun fire, Sonic lifted the mirror and pointed the glass in his direction.

James had not time to react as he was once again filled with holes. "Man, I never learn…!" He said to himself, before falling apart.

"That's one down!… Say, where'd Tails go?" Sonic's eyes then laid on the cacti field, where Tails was gunned down by Wired Earp. "Oh no! Wired Earp's got 'im cornered!"

Lacking much concern over the situation, Tails saw an odd juice dispenser attached to one of them. "Any last words before you bite the dust, partner?" Earp didn't see it however, until Tails pulled out a cup.

"Can I just have a drink of _water_ really quickly?" He asked, making Wired Earp freeze completely.

"W… Water?"

"Yeah, would you like some too?" Tails approached Wired Earp with the cup of liquid in hand. If there was anything known about that particular badnik, was that his name wasn't for nothing, he had the most loose wiring out of everyone in the squadron.

As Tails got even closer, he finally felt his switch being flipped. "K-keep that away from me, partner! I'm out!" Cowardice took priority over getting his mission done, as Wired Earp dropped everything he was doing and ran for it.

"Good work Tails! Had me worried there for a moment! Now let's go find Maximino, and tell him how he's got wool pulled over his eyes!" They then bolted, right past Billy the Kit, who seemed to have forgotten where he was going and started to spin in place from the duo zipping by him so fast.

Upon stopping, he fell over from dizziness, having no clue what had just happened.

* * *

During the fight, the matador was going all out this time. Maximino became light-headed from the rays hitting him again, unable to see properly. Whipping the cape out, which was covered in red firecrackers, the matador waited for him to take the bait.

He charged at it, and the matador pulled the cape away, only to leave the firecrackers on Maximino's head. They promptly blew up in his face, one after the other. The usual white fur he had was blackened from the explosives.

Wiping it off with his arm, he snorted. "Having a blast over there?" The matador snickered, awaiting Maximino next move as the cape was pulled out again. Throwing himself at his opponent this time, Maximino was met with a swift dodge and his horns being caught by a large rubber band of the sort.

Maximino was flung back into a wall, the rubber band still stuck on his horns. The matador held on tight, before pulling out a giant dictionary and making the rubber band send it straight to Maximino's mouth.

Faking a charismatic grin, Maximino's teeth shortly shattered from the impact. Embarrassed, he yelped and pulled himself out of the fissure in the wall. "Fiend! Have you no shame in destroying my pearly whites that match my natural hair?!"

"Which hair? Your body hair, or your obvious toupee, cowboy?" Maximino jumped a little, showing indeed for a moment that his black hair was fake, along with his mustache which detached for just a mere moment.

"Take that back at once!" Grabbing for the matador, the sunstroke got the better of Maximino, as he finally fell to the ground.

Once again, the mystery matador had won, right as Sonic and Tails arrived as well. "And now for a surprise!" A familiar voice boomed over a microphone, freaking out the crowd who saw Dr. Robotnik come into the arena through the doors, several badniks following.

The Mobians all started booing at him, hoping the matador would strike him, but Robotnik held up his hands. "Now, now! Is this how you greet the one who built the one victorious over Maximino?"

DOS Holiday finally discarded the costume, shocking the audience, especially Catty Carlisle. "Stop it right there, Robuttnik!" Sonic shouted, followed by Tails who waved at everyone.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! I had hoped that the other Despicable Desperadoes would have taken care of you, but it seems my faith in them was misplaced!…" Robotnik growled, glaring at Holiday who trembled.

"Oh, you sure did, your rottenness!" Scratch called out, as he stepped out along with Grounder and Davy Sprocket.

"Now, uh, Listen to Dr. Robotnik carefully! Cause we got a hostage!" Grounder said, while Davy held the tied-up girl.

By usual circumstances, Sonic would try to outsmart them all, but he was really outnumbered this time around. "What are you up to this time, egghead?"

"I am going to make Dust Hill Zone into my own, personal vegas! Shining lights, casinos, hotels!… I order all of you, to surrender!" He then gestured to the large tower, still holding a microphone. "Otherwise, our champion here will tell Drrrrrip to open the floodgate, and turn this whole desert into an ocean instead!"

The audience began chatting amongst themselves in fear. Humpty was merely a bystander in it all along with Dragon Breath and Sir Ffuzzy Logik. Maximino awoke slowly, seeing what was going on, and his eyes first laying on the red portion of Humpty's shell…

"El rojo!" He snarled, lunging himself at the egg-shaped robot. Dragon Breath, Ffuzzy Logik, even Sonic and Tails panicked at the reaction since Humpty had done nothing. DOS Holiday however, reacted worse to it.

"Drop my brother, you cad!" Holiday took out his blaster, but then found it was impossible to get a good aim, as the two were struggling, and Tails attempted to separate them. Going against what Robotnik had planned on having others surrender, Holiday pulled out a walkie-talkie and yelled into it. "Now Drip! Open the floodgates!"

"A-alright, Holiday!" Drip replied, pulling a switch back inside the tall tower.

With that, the sounds of waves crashing came in. An aircraft then landed near all of them. All of the badniks retreated inside, taking the hostage with them. It wasn't long before the flood swallowed everyone present in the arena. Robotnik examined the situation, then smiled.

"Sonic can't swim!… I nearly forgot!" He cackled, doing a little dance. "I was going to yell at you for your hasty actions, Holiday, but instead you saved me the trouble of putting up with every pest in the area!" Dr. Robotnik then looked over to Holiday, Batch Cassidy, and others who caught up. "I think it's about time we have… _A celebrrrration!_ "

* * *

Robotnik was not that lucky however. Sonic may not have been able to swim, but Tails could as he pulled him onto a board that was afloat. "Thanks Tails!" Sonic looked around, seeing that several Mobians were on top of various objects that were buoyant. Catty Carlisle found herself riding a potted plant of the sort, using her guitar as a paddle.

Maximino was coincidentally on the same board as Sonic and Tails. When he came around, he saw that his toupee and fake mustache had been taken away by the waters. "Mi pelo! Mi bigote!" He then realized the situation as a whole, and began sobbing. "What have I done?! I became so thick-headed that I endangered my fans! I'm nothing but a failure!"

Gears began turning in Sonic's head as he comforted the large bull. "Hey now Maxi, you may be stubborn, but don't let it get to ya! I have a plan to fix all this, but I need your help!… Provided that you trust me!" For once, Maximino listened to the hedgehog. "We can get your title back, and kick Robuttnik outta here!"

He sighed. "I'll believe you for now, señor… Just as long as it means my pride is restored!"

Sonic then looked over to Catty, and whistled. "Catty! Over here! Wanna help us paddle to the tower over there?" She lit up, and made her way over to the three.

* * *

Every badnik that wasn't a Despicable Desperado, except for Humpty and Drip, were extremely annoyed at the attention they were getting. "That's not fair at all! It was us who made Sonic stop in his tracks!" Grounder pouted.

"Maximino is gone…" Dragon Breath whimpered.

"Such ruffians they are, I do not understand how they think!" Sir Ffuzzy Logik scoffed, displeased with how they were all partying before turning to the hostage. "And thou kidnapped this young miss, Sprocket? I expected better of my fellow knights!" Davy rolled his eyes at Ffuzzy, ignoring him.

A knock then came to the door, Dragon Breath got up from his chair and answered it. "I'll get it…" He murmured, opening it.

His jaw nearly dropped upon seeing Maximino Tauro, standing there in the flesh. "I was told about my biggest fan being here, where can I meet them?"

"That would be me!" Both Dragon Breath and the tied up girl cheered, much to Ffuzzy Logik's chagrin. The rest however, looked on in shock. "Can you sign my underwear?" Dragon Breath pulled out a hanger, which was holding a pair of green and pink, frilly boxers.

Maximino cringed for a moment, but pulled out a black marker and scribbled his signature, before Sonic jumped in shortly after, knocking Dragon Breath to the floor. "Having a party without me? I'm insulted!" He then saw the kidnapped girl, and ran over to her, since freeing the hostage was his top priority.

They all turned to the party crashers in shock. "He's alive…?! Batch! Do yer stuff!" Holiday commanded.

Batch proceeded to unleash rays from his orb-hands. Maximino prepared to charge at the robots, but felt himself getting lightheaded from the heat again. Ffuzzy Logik did a poor job at knowing what move the hedgehog would make, as Sonic ran in just a few circles to free the girl before running towards Batch.

Ffuzzy Logik didn't understand what had just happened, until a giant hammer whacked him on the back of the head, making him fall over. "So much for chivalry!" The girl commented, before making her way over to Scratch and Grounder. "Don't think I forgot about you two either!" The dumbot duo panicked, and were now running away from her.

Sonic screwed off the bulbs off Batch's arms without him seeing until it was too late. Batch looked at his hands, seeing the bulbs roll away and Maximino slowly snap out of it. Davy Sprocket laughed at his misfortune. "Looks like you're a a few bulbs short, huh Cassidy?"

Losing his patience, Batch finally snapped at him. "Why don't you do something useful—?!" He was met with Maximino smacking into his body head-on, while the young porcupine Mobian knocked out Davy Sprocket, who was fumbling to aim his rifle.

"Maximino, are you okay?" She asked, before being pushed aside. The girl flinched at how ungrateful he was, picking up one of the bulbs near Sonic's foot, tossing it in the air, and then batting it towards the other robots.

They were instantly blinded, including Holiday. "Shoot! I can't see nothin'!" Maximino smirked, happy to see the 'matador' was getting what he deserved, before he charged into both DOS Holiday and his brother; Humpty.

"Holiday?!" Drip cried out, sniveling. "Okay pal! I may not know how to fight, but…!" It stepped over, not seeing Tails flying behind them, and turning the knob on the badnik's head, making water start spraying from its faucet-head. "I'm gonna make sure you— _Wagh!_ " Slipping on the water that formed under its feet.

Wired Earp's eyes widened as he snapped out of the heatstroke. "Water?! _WATER!_ " He shouted, as the loose wiring down his legs touched the water, electrocuting nearly every robot in the room. The heroes thankfully, kept their distance.

Dr. Robotnik stepped out of his office finally, baffled to see not only all of his robots were destroyed, but Sonic was still alive. "What?! I thought I got rrrrrid of you!" Maximino stared at his red outfit, and snorted in anger.

 _"El rojo!"_ Robotnik looked around, before looking down at himself.

"Wait! D-don't come any closer! I beg of you!" However, Maximino wasn't having any of that, as he ran right for the fat man who attempted to escape, threw back his arm, and delivered a harsh uppercut. Robotnik yelled to the skies as he was sent flying out of the tower… And into the cactus field.

Sonic smiled, closing the floodgates back up. "Hopefully, the water will go away!" He then glanced at the pink girl. "Thanks for helping back there! What's your name, kid?"

"Uh… Amy." She shifted her foot, giggling. " ** _Amy Rose._ ** Who… Are you?"

"I'm Sonic! _Sonic the Hedgehog!_ " Sonic then shook her hand, before seeing the infatuated gaze that appeared in her eyes. He attempted to pull away from Amy's grip, but Sonic realized just how tight it was around his hand. "Uh, I gotta juice, kid! Later!" With that, he zipped out.

* * *

"Sonic the Hedgehog…!" Amy cooed, watching him and Maximino finally fighting in the arena, as the audience cheered for both of them. "I know who I'm rooting for from now on, since Maximino was so ungrateful, unlike him!… I hope we get to cross paths again!~" Hearts began flying around her head, as she was holding strange cards. Tails and Catty Carlisle just stared at her, rather confused.

Outside the arena, Grounder was pulling out several needles from Robotnik's rear, who yelped in pain each time.

"Was it truly worth it, Dragon?" Ffuzzy Logiked asked, while Dragon Breath was still holding his signed undergarments.

"Yes!" He retorted.

Billy the Kit was carrying the parts of Chassis James on his back, while Davy Sprocket and Batch Cassidy were glaring at each other. "Nice job on kidnapping that girl… Sure was a great idea in the end…" Batch said dryly.

"Says the one who probably can't even look down to tie his bootlaces!… Oh wait, you don't even have opposable thumbs!" Davy mocked.

Wired Earp on the other hand, was constantly electrocuted in place, and growling at Drip. "This is your fault, ya big drip!" He shouted. Panicking, Drip ran right next to Holiday for protection, as both he and Humpty were covered in bandages. "Get back here, partner! I'm gonna make sure you never spring a leak again!"

 _ **"SHUT UP!"**_ Robotnik finally yelled.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **((Bet no one saw this coming…**

 **Amy won't be the only game character to show up either, all of which are one-offs like her.))**


	7. Sonic's Triple Trouble PART 1

**SONIC'S TRIPLE TROUBLE**

 **PART 1**

Coconuts was steering the Robotnik Cruiser 2016, focused on getting away from the plane tailing them as fast as they could. "Scrrratch! Engage super speed mode!"

"Aye, aye, Dr. Robotnik!" Scratch went over to where Coconuts was piloting, only to have his hand swatted away.

"No way! I'm piloting, I'm engaging it!" Coconuts pulled himself away from the controls, going for the button.

"You should be focusing on your job, nuts— Hey!" Both Scratch and Coconuts were shoved by Grounder.

"I got, I got it!" Grounder cheerfully exclaimed, before pressing the "self destruct" button that was conveniently placed near. Their eyes all widened. Coconuts looked at the engine, only for it to blow up on his face.

 _ **"YOU IDIOTS!"**_ Robotnik shouted, as the ship came crashing down, onto a floating, tropical island.

Sonic stood atop the red plane, Tails piloting it. "Looks like Robuttnik made a mistake over there!" The hedgehog watched as the cruiser seemed to be going away. "Well, we shouldn't have to worry about him for a while… Actually, that looks like a good vacation spot!"

Tails then glanced at his friend. "Wanna go back home to grab our stuff maybe to explore this place?"

"Sure do, kid!" With that, the plane made a U-turn, going back to the mainlands of Mobius.

* * *

Robotnik was steaming by the time everyone came around, and he dug through the rubble to pull out three capsules. "You… You three!" Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts all cringed in unison. "I've had just about enough with your constant blunders! I am here by demoting you all!"

"B-but your rottenness! Who's going to take our place?!"

Dragon Breath, Sir Ffuzzy Logik, Spike, Davy Sprocket, and Frankly all grinned. They hoped that one of them would be nominated entirely, but when Robotnik pressed a button on all the capsules, it was instantly crushed.

Three separate badniks formed. A purple monkey with a stern face and long arms, an orange mole wearing a helmet, and a tall penguin wearing a black suit. "I am hereby replacing you three with my latest, most intelligent rrrrrobots! _**Chimpo** … **Madmole** …_ And _**Penguinator**!_ "

"Greetings, inferior." The monkey named Chimpo hissed. Coconuts began gritting his teeth, wanting to hurt the new robot, but was quickly stopped by Humpty. "We are now in charge of you lot, so I hope you get used to it!"

Already, the other badniks didn't like the newcomers at all. "Dr. Robotnik and the rest of us are going to accompany him and investigate this foreign land." Penguinator said in a rather posh, snobby voice as he pulled out a monocle.

"The rrrrrest of you, make yourselves useful, and create a base here with my _'Super Atomic Destroyer Dome 5000'_ or something! If you can even do that right!" Robotnik growled, stomping off with his three new badniks while the rest grumbled, taking out a small box and pushing a button, making a giant dome-like area form.

As they began exploring the island, Madmole pulled out a pair of binoculars to look around. "Oh! Hey doc, I see somethin'! It looks like a bike!… It's getting closer!" He then removed the binoculars, only to see that the bike was headed straight their direction.

The other three moved, but Madmole was promptly ran over by the air-bike, which had a purple Mobian riding it. "Outta the way, sucker!" He shouted. Chimpo chuckled, until his eyes laid upon something else coming their way.

Ducking and covering himself, Chimpo allowed what was following the air-bike to tackle Robotnik. The doctor was stunned for a moment, until he shook his head and saw a red Mobian with dreadlocked quills. "Aha! You're with that thief, aren't you?!" He growled, raising one of his spiked fists with one hand, and holding Robotnik by the collar with another.

"Thief?! Let us go, you rrrrred spiked freak!" Shoving him off, Dr. Robotnik brushed his outfit before staring at the rather small Mobian. "Who do you even think you are, attacking me?!"

Putting his fists up, the Mobian prepared himself for whatever was coming next. "I'm _**Knuckles the Echidna**!_ Guardian of the Master Emerald, last of my kind! You thieves need to get off my island already!… Who are you anyway?" Dr. Robotnik felt the gears in his head turning, quite literally as a short view of his brain was shown.

A lightbulb then suddenly formed above him, a grin stretching on his face. No one seemed to have visited the island other than the purple Mobian thus far, and this echidna claimed to be watching over a Chaos Emerald of some kind…

"I'm Dr. Rrrrrrobotnik! Haven't you ever heard of me?" Knuckles was confused, and shook his head. The plan in Robotnik's head was becoming more clear by the second. "Really now? I'm the grrrrreatest genius with an IQ of three-hundred, if not over! And I too, am always chased around by a thief, I despise them! I was minding my own business when that blasted thieving hedgehog and his fox friend shot me down! I then thought I should come down here and relax, before he ruins my sch— Er, machines again!" Robotnik lied.

Knuckles scratched his head, feeling bad. "Really? Uh, sorry about that. I don't know much about… Whatever all you said was. I thought you were with that darn weasel! He hasn't left me alone!"

"Weasel, you say?" Penguinator spoke. "Why, I do believe that rogue is a friend of the hedgehog. They agreed to meet up here, didn't they, master Robotnik?"

"That they did!" Madmole followed up, peeling his flattened body off the ground, while Chimpo shook him out like a towel to reform.

"Why, Knuckles, was it? Perhaps it may be in our best interests to form an alliance!" Robotnik then leaned over, wrapping an arm around him. "You could make sure I work on my machines in peace, while I create rrrrobots to help get rid of any thieves on your island!"

He didn't even think it over that much, being rather gullible and lacking knowledge of the outside world. "I don't see why not, if it means ridding of that thief!" Knuckles declared. Right there, Robotnik could feel everything going into motion smoothly…

* * *

Sonic and Tails came back with all their supplies as they landed on the beach. "We'll chill for a while, until we see if Robotnik is up to no good again! Sounds like a good short vacation to me!" Sonic whipped out a beach blanket, then lied down. Tails on the other hand went ahead to make fortresses made of sand, setting up some toys along with it.

"He comes in to take down Robotnik's launch base… _Zoom!_ " Tails then proceeded to knock it down with the small plane. "Whoops… I mean, yeah! There goes the base! Now to save the rest of the world!" He got up, ready wander around with it, until a sound was heard.

Tails flinched at the sight of several trees being knocked down by an angry echidna, who was using nothing but his gloved fists. Sonic paid no mind at all, too busy listening to music with headphones on, until Knuckles ran up to him, ripping them off. "Huh? Hey! What's the big idea?!"

Responding with nothing more than a swift punch, Sonic was sent straight into the waves of water near the shore. "Get off my island, you thieves! This is your only warning!" Knuckles then turned around, seeing an all too familiar weasel that was adjusting his air-bike.

"Should be good to go! Can't wait to use these on—"

 _"There you are!"_

The purple weasel Mobian saw the infuriated native and began panicking. He pushed a button on the air-bike, unleashing a missile at the echidna before jumping back onto his vehicle. "Let's see how you handle explosions, hothead!" He then took off into the jungle-like area.

Knuckles jumped over it, and then began gliding after the thief, leaving Sonic and Tails to deal with the missile. "Yikes!" Tails yelped, grabbing onto Sonic's arms and flying him away from that. A fiery explosion came from the missile that was narrowly dodged. "What's even going on here?! We just arrived, and suddenly we're attacked!"

As they landed back onto the ground, Sonic stretched for a moment, still sore from the hit. "I dunno Tails, but I think we should check it out!" With that, he sped off into the jungle area, with Tails tagging along like always.

* * *

"Um… Chimpo, was it?" Humpty asked nervously, working on a strange machine for the new robotic monkey, who was relaxing with an oil can to drink. "W-what should the others do if Sonic comes along?"

He just grumbled. "We activate to Flame Craft, you idiot!" He rolled up the comic he was reading and smacked Humpty's head with it, whose head retreated into his shell. Normally, comical abuse between the robots was normal, but something about the newcomer doing it felt meaner than usual.

Especially since it was Humpty, who was mostly harmless and not stupid at all. "Sheesh, even Coconuts didn't do this… I miss him already!" Arms complained. "He was often bossy, but he at least understood us well enough! This guy is just being plain rude!"

Frankly rolled his eyes, leaning against a tree. "So what? Quit your complaining, Arms!" Frankly then raised his head, seeing two figures running over. "Hey, new boss-bot! I think I see them coming this way!" Chimpo got up, glancing at the speeding dots and then the new machine.

"Then stall them! You're both just mere fodder bots, aren't you?" Frankly and Arms both cringed in unison, while the new badnik shoved Humpty out of the way, mounting the Flame Craft. "I'm gonna torch this place in hopes he'll back off! Later losers!"

Processing what just happened, steam began coming out of Frankly's head. "Did he just put me on the same level as Arms?! Much less, some garbage badniks?!" When Sonic and Tails arrived, the latter was first to greet some of those he recognized.

"Arms? Humpty?" They all turned to face them, Frankly wasn't sure if he could crush them as he was told, or just let them be. Humpty on the other hand, was on the verge of tears while hiding.

Continuing to comfort his friend, Arms smiled innocently. "What timing! I don't care for the hedgehog, but you being here… Tails, we got some bad news for ya! Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts were all replaced!"

"Uhh, why exactly is this a bad thing? Wait a second, is Robotnik involved in all this?!" Sonic replied, only to be ignored.

"Some newer, snooty robots were made and took over after their last screw up…" Humpty mumbled in his shell, partly sobbing. "One of them is up ahead! H-he's gonna—" Frankly then covered his mouth.

"Don't spill it to the enemy! We should be grabbing him!" Frankly growled.

"Why? Chimpo will take the credit!" Arms retorted. As they were bickering, Sonic and Tails took the moment to get away from all three of them. "H-hey! Tails, where are you going?! Help us out here!" Frankly, out of annoyance the enemies got away, bashed Arms over the head with just one hand.

Now both Arms and Humpty had their heads retracted into their bodies in a humorous manner.

* * *

Chimpo stood atop the circular machine which was jet-powered and had a nozzle at the front. "Well, if it isn't the hedgehog! You really can't mind your own business, can you?" He put away the banana he was eating off a tree, and stared down at the duo before him.

"Can it, banana-breath! Who are you, and what happened to the usual Coconerd?" Sonic demanded.

"He and the other two bickering bolt-heads are demoted! I'm Chimpo, and I'll be catching ya for the doc!" Kicking the machine on, Sonic prepared himself.

Sonic grinned at him. "Oh really, Chimpo?… Or should I say, _Chumpo!_ " He looked proud about making up that nickname so quickly, until he and Tails were met with blasts of fires. "Whoa!"

"How about I start by burning down this whole jungle, and hopefully you with it!" He then aimed the Flame Craft at the trees, which were instantly burned to nothing more than twigs. "Think fast, hedgehog!"

The flames were spreading far too quickly, and soon engulfed a majority of their surroundings. "It's not safe here, Sonic! We can't fight him! We would need a flame-deflecting shield or something!" Tails exclaimed.

"Couldn't be more right there! This guy is nuts, and not the Coco kind I'm used to!" Sonic then thought of a diversion, while Chimpo closed in on them. "Chimpo! I'm over there!" Sonic said, pointing in the other direction.

He paused, and then turned around with the Flame Craft to see that indeed, Sonic and Tails were running that way. "That's not tr— Wha…?" When Chimpo looked back to where they originally were, they were gone, and had ran off. "Why those dirty rats…! Get back here and _burn!_ ** _Burn! BUUUUURN!_** "

Before long, the island was consumed by flames. Sonic and Tails stopped upon reaching a bridge. "The environmentalists are gonna hate that guy!" Sonic joked, before bumping into a familiar face. "Aw geez, you again?!"

Knuckles was steamed, more than usual too. "What the heck did you two do to Angel Island?! I turn my back, and you all torch my home?! Dr. Robotnik was right! The both of you and that thief are nothing but trouble who likes to ruin everything, huh?!" Sonic and Tails flinched at the name mention.

"Hold on, Robuttnik?! I knew it! What is he up to now— Wah!" Before Sonic could finish the question, Knuckles punched the bridge, which was over a waterfall.

"I don't have to talk to you thieves anymore! Hope you can swim!" Knuckles then ran off. Tails attempted to grab Sonic and fly off, but the rapid waterfall had carried him away far too quickly. Taking a deep breath, he dived down after the hedgehog…

* * *

 **((Slight reference to a fic my friend RustyRick wrote for my birthday weeks back. :P**

 **Yes, we're actually combining the Sonic 3 & Knuckles and Triple Trouble stories here. They're arguably wielded as the best 2D Sonic games of Genesis and GameGear respectively, so why not?**

 **This story may also be a three or four parter rather than the usual two, so think of it like a special episode?**

 **On the subject of Chimpo- Originally, his name was "Monkey Dude" or "Saruder" in Japan, I had to change it because those names are kinda meh. Like Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts who are based off Sonic 2 enemies, these ones are all based off Sonic 3 ones, so I figured giving one enemy a different name would be alright.))**


	8. Sonic's Triple Trouble PART 2

**SONIC'S TRIPLE TROUBLE**

 **PART 2**

As they were casted throughout the watery, underground city, Sonic and Tails finally reached land. "Whew! That's the most swimming one would ever get outta me!" Sonic panted, standing on top of a lid of some sort. "Can't get any worse than this, can it?"

Tails' eyes widened, as the ground rumbled underneath them. "I don't think we're gonna stay dry for long…! Watch out!" Before either of them could move out of the way, the lip flipped open as a huge geyser shot out.

Shooting them up into the air, the torrent of water separated the duo, as they were shortly sent into different directions…

* * *

Groaning, Tails got up, soaking wet. "Where am I?" He whirled his namesake tails around to dry off, before examining the area, and reading a sign overhead that said _'Sunset Park'_. It seemed to be a railway of the sort, and familiar faces near the mining carts.

Unlike Arms and Humpty, Tails didn't exactly know these badniks, so he kept his distance and listened in on what was going on. "There! The railroad is set up to explore the whoooole island! Hopefully, Dr. Robotnik can do something about an actual train instead of… These." Davy Sprocket kicked one of the mine carts.

"Doesn't help that the new guy is such a self-absorbed, lazy coward. I mean, I'm not one to talk, sure, but I at least have some humility! And Grounder was an idiot, but he was funny…" Skweel grumbled, while Davy and Dynamight just froze up.

"If ya wanna say something, say it to my face!" Skweel leapt in the air and yelped, as Madmole was standing right behind them. He just grinned, before pulling on Skweel's eyelashes and then letting go so they snapped back. The pig badnik grunted in pain. "Nice lashes ya got, _girlie!_ "

 _"… Girl?"_ Skweel twitched, snorting in anger, voice cracking. "Who are you calling—?! Let me go!" Davy Sprocket instantly picked up Skweel, holding them back while Madmole was having a fit of laughter.

Tails knew that it wasn't his business, but seeing a badnik like Madmole outright antagonizing the others just rubbed him the wrong way. "Stop right there, badniks!" They all collectively had their attention grabbed by the fox. "You're all going to stop whatever you're doing, or else!"

"Oh noooo… Or else what? You'll take another page from the _'How to be a Hero'_ book?" Dynamight responded while snickering, before Madmole smacked the back of his head.

"Ya idiot! He's friends with the hedgehog!"

"We know that! What are we supposed to do?!" Dynamight snapped back, only for Madmole to lift the plunger of TNT and toss him directly at the fox. Tails ducked, while Dynamight's handle was met with a wall, forcefully pushing it down and making him explode. "I'm okay!" He replied, covered in black ash and dizzy.

Madmole jumped into one of the mine carts without asking the others, slapping a rocket onto it and then taking off with it. "You two deal with him while I report to the doc! See ya!" This infuriated Davy Sprocket and Skweel, who glanced at Tails.

He had began pushing one of the mine carts, getting a running start and then using his tails to make it move faster before boarding. "I'm not letting either of them get away for that!" Davy Sprocket then opened up the compartment in his chest, strapping a saddle onto Skweel, who cringed from the sudden weight on their back.

"The heck?! You're not riding me!"

"Oh no?" Davy then pulled out a needle…

Skweel didn't see where it was going or what was coming, but yelled in pain and began moving forward on the tracks, leaving Dynamight behind. Tails looked behind him, seeing them catching up, but he was more focused on Madmole.

Coming up to a split in the tracks, Madmole's eyes shot open as he saw a familiar bike. "Aw no! Not a second time you're gettin' me!" He tilted himself to the left, going along that path while Tails was left with a speeding air-bike.

He didn't have time to jump out or react, Tails gasped as the air-bike met with his mine cart at full speed. Parts of the cart went flying, while both Davy and Skweel were knocked over, as was the purple Mobian riding the air-bike.

Once the weasel got up, he was more fixated on his vehicle rather than those around him. "Oh shoot! _The Marvelous Queen!_ " Examining the damage to it, he sighed in relief. "Just a few scratches… Heh! It would take way more to destroy this bad girl!" Tails then tapped him on the shoulder, in which he turned around and pointed a gun at the fox.

"W-wait! Don't shoot! I'm sorry about your bike I can fix it if something is…" Tails then raised a brow. "Hold on! Aren't you the guy that the one echidna was chasing around? Who are you?"

Davy Sprocket, battered and dented, approached the weasel from behind, only to be shortly met with the pistol now pointing at his face. "I'm the greatest, elusive treasure hunter in Mobius! _**Nack the Weasel!**_ I'm here on a mission to retrieve the Master Emerald and sell it off for high profit, and kiddos like you shouldn't be running around!" He then fired his pistol, a cork came out and hit Davy in the eye, who staggered backwards.

"So you're the thief he keeps going on about?… Master Emerald…? That must be what Robotnik is after too!" Tails then watched as the blinded Davy Sprocket kept stumbling around, before falling over comically. "If keeping this place peaceful means stopping you and Robotnik, then I will!"

Nack grinned, jumping back onto the Marvelous Queen and pressing a button. "Oh really, kid? I'd like to see you try!" Drills then formed on the bike, much to the shock of Tails. "I'm gonna tunnel my way to the Master Emerald if I have to, and no one will stop me! Not unless they wanna become gravel!" He charged his vehicle at Tails, only for the fox to fly upwards and dodge it.

Rather than taking the chance to strike, Tails saw that Nack's bike had gotten its drills stuck in a wall. "Aw c'mon!" He kicked the air-bike, only for rather the drills to move, the bike began spinning, making Nack constantly hit his head on the ground below. "Ow! Alright, I'm sorry Queenie! Cut it out!"

Before long, the vehicle unscrewed itself off the drills, which were still stuck in the wall. Tails meanwhile, got away, knowing that Nack now couldn't dig his way to wherever the Master Emerald might have been.

Dynamight finally caught up, hopping over to Davy, who was still holding his eye while Skweel was merely dazed for a moment from the air-bike crashing into them. "Nice job trying to ditch me like Madmole did!… So, Skweel…" He then smirked. "If you're really a girl, then is there a reason you want Grounder back so badly?~"

Skweel wanted to retort, but was interrupted by Nack running Dynamight over with the Marvelous Queen. "They're both getting away!" Davy Sprocket shouted, finally pulling out the cork that was stuck in his eye.

"And? I think we should focus on fixing up ourselves after that run-in first, especially in Dynamight's case." Skweel then drove away from Davy, hoping to find a shortcut to where the others were. Davy Sprocket sighed, while grabbing Dynamight by his handle and dragging him along.

* * *

Sonic tumbled down the green hills, nearly unable to stop even for a moment until he reached the bottom, with a ruin made of marble standing in front of him. He shook his head before entering, and was met with several swinging spiked-balls attached to chains.

"Man, someone here sure loves booby-traps… _Whoa!_ " He then narrowly avoided the arrows being fired at him by man-faced statues, who ended up hitting each other in the face as Sonic jumped and ran right through most of them.

Despite being statues, they expressed a cartoonish look of pain upon feeling the arrows stuck in their faces. Sonic ignored it, and kept moving until he saw the outside of the ruins. "Well, there's some ugly mugs I know, along with a new guy!" He commented.

Penguinator was sitting at an elegant, white table, sipping a cup of tea. Sir Ffuzzy Logik sat there along with him, but when he attempted to also drink, the knight remembered he had no mouth, and spilled it on his namesake fuzz.

"Hmph, do clean yourself up, it's humiliating for a knight such as yourself to be messy." Ffuzzy Logik cringed at his words, unable to find a napkin. Dragon Breath tried not to laugh, as he tossed a towel over to his rival. Penguinator then glanced at him, scoffing. "And you should probably invest in a proper pair of pants. A skirt in public, honestly…"

Dragon Breath stopped smiling, and growled. "It's a kilt!"

Sonic carefully eased in on the robots, waiting for the perfect moment to make an entrance as he watched from on top of a pillar. Spike meanwhile, didn't notice what was going on as he was surprisingly more focused on the scenery.

"Y'know, this place isn't half-bad, even without the doc's hard work! I like all the sharply placed traps." He then poked the needle-like grass, then examined the pointed stalagmites near a mountain crevice, and thorny vines covering it. "Literally speaking at least!"

He then plucked some of the needle grass out, realizing it was just as thick as a dart. "Heh, I bet that squirt would like it here too! What with her always getting her point across that she—" Spike then shut himself up, annoyed. "W-why am I thinking about that girl?! She's nothing but a pest!"

Spike glanced at a nearby tree, which had a wanted poster of the familiar red-haired girl that he pinned up on there. He then proceeded to toss the dart-like grass at it. "I'll crush her one of these days! That blasted—" Spike then flinched, as he felt the grass blades return to the back of his head.

Baffled, he looked back at the picture in the wanted poster, which now had a mischievous grin. "How did…?!" Yanking the grass out from his head, Spike didn't see Penguinator approach him.

"What are you yelling about over there, to yourself no less?" Spike jumped up, startled by the other robot. Penguinator then pulled the poster off the tree, reading it aloud. "Let's see here… _'Pesky sorceress wanted for one-thousand Mobiums'…_ Hmm, her bounty is not as high as the one master Robotnik gave for the hedgehog or his two-tailed friend. I suppose she only gets in the way every now in then. I see no point in obsessing over her." Spike ignored it, until Penguinator grinned. "On the other hand, _she is quite cute._ "

Spike began gritting his teeth, Ffuzzy Logik and Dragon Breath also finally had their attention back on the new leader, also ticked off. "I do believe that maybe once master Robotnik succeeds, I shall pay her a visit if I can." All three of them wanted to punch Penguinator's face in, but were interrupted from doing anything by a familiar voice.

"You're not gonna get a chance to, I'm afraid, birdbrain!" Penguinator then looked up, shocked to see Sonic taunting them. The hedgehog then jumped down, bouncing off the penguin badnik's head. "I'm worth waaaay more than her!"

Giving an annoyed look, Penguinator pointed at Sonic. "You three, do make yourselves useful and capture him." They all ganged up on the hedgehog by his order, Sonic moved swiftly so that Dragon Breath and Ffuzzy Logik smacked into each other as they both attempted to grab him. Spike meanwhile, ripped more of the needle grass out from the ground.

"Hope you don't mind have more spines than the ones on your back, hedgehog!" Sonic then stood near one of the swinging balls, on top of the peg that was holding it in place, while Spike began tossing the bladed grass.

Unfortunately his aim was not very good, as the wooden peg was being chipped away at instead. Still in momentum, the ball was now a flail heading straight for Spike, along with Ffuzzy Logik and Dragon Breath, who recollected themselves in hopes of cornering Sonic.

It smacked right into all three of them, flattening them against a mountainside. "Hope you don't mind that one sticking to ya, Spike!" Sonic taunted, before seeing that Penguinator was sliding on his belly, coming straight for the hedgehog.

"You have let your ego get the better of you, and your focus is lost. Now, you shall be met with something black, blue, and badnik all over." Sonic jumped over Penguinator, who only got up as fast as possible and pulled out a remote. "You really are as fast as they say… But can you handle this?"

Pushing the button on it made the whole area start rumbling. The ruins began collapsing, as did all the trees and portions of the ground. "F-f-first the b-burning jungle, n-now this?! Man, you g-g-guys are t-taking it t-too far!" Sonic stuttered, due to the sudden earthquake around the area.

"Ah, so what if this place is harmed? All that matters is disposing of you." Penguinator then got into a carrier similar to the Egg-o-matic. "You three, hurry up and get inside. Or not, I don't particularly care if you're left behind." Knowing very well that Penguinator would abandon them, the other three badniks quickly boarded, and flew away.

Penguinator chuckled while looking away from the scene, pulling out a communicator from his tuxedo. However, Sonic was not done for, as he began emerging from the ground that nearly swallowed him, Tails holding him by the hands. "Thanks Tails! That was a real close one! Let's follow 'em!"

"I would agree with you, but we should find where the Master Emerald is hidden!"

Sonic glanced up at his friend. "The what now?"

"Don't worry, I'll explain it!" He replied, happy to have played the hero for once.

* * *

"Master Robotnik, I have excellent news to bring you." Penguinator spoke on the other end of the communicator. "I had done what that lowly Scratch and others had failed to do. Sonic the Hedgehog has been eliminated, all by myself with a trap. He has been consumed by the ground as we speak."

"Excellent job, Penguinator!" Robotnik cheered, surrounded by multiple robots as he was working on something near the dome-like base. "I expect that you will rrrrrreturn for your reward shortly!" He wasn't paying any attention, when Knuckles poked him on the back, startling Robotnik.

He seemed rather confused. "What's going on, doctor?" Robotnik had to think quickly. Knuckles could get in his way later on, now that Sonic was supposedly out of the picture. He didn't know what that could mean for Tails or that one thief the echidna kept going on about.

"One of my creations… Uh, just helped capture one of the thieves!" Knuckles felt his eyes light up. "However, we are not sure if one of them still may be rrrrrrunning around! Knuckles, I have helped dispose of one, could you possibly search around the island to see if it truly is safe?"

Nodding, Knuckles waved before leaving. "You got it, doctor! Thanks for helping make sure the Master Emerald is safe from thieves!" As he exited the area into another portion of the island, Robotnik just laughed, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh yes, safe from any thieves… _Except me!_ "

* * *

 **((Like I said, there will be three, possibly four parts to this…**

 **Sorry for copping out on Hydrocity Zone, we'd be here forever though if Sonic went through EVERY zone, so Marble Garden and Sunset Park got more time.))**


	9. Sonic's Triple Trouble PART 3

**SONIC'S TRIPLE TROUBLE**

 **PART 3**

Sonic and Tails made their way through the lit-up carnival, trying to bounce up and down off a barrel before finally getting fed up with it. "I'm gonna get sick if I have to spin around on that any longer!" Tails complained, stepping off and looking green.

"Talk about the _'Barrel of Doom'!_ What kinda carnival has that for a ride?!" Sonic stepped away also, holding his head and wobbling from dizziness. "You know, I should sue for this!… But I won't." He then examined the other crazy rides in the carnival, before seeing a shooting gallery.

Once again, Sonic saw characters that were all too familiar, as did Tails. "There he is again! And he's surrounded!" He pointed to the purple weasel, who was crowded by the Despicable Desperadoes.

Nack was in the middle of the gallery, panicking from being cornered. "So… You're the one that gave Davy a rough time?" Batch questioned. "I admire you for putting him in his place…"

"But Dr. Robotnik and that echidna said we gotta put you down!" Wired Earp followed up.

"Any last words?" DOS Holiday clicked his ray-gun, everyone taking aim. "These are all made to fire fast, at the designated target, so y'all won't get away."

Gulping Nack looked around. "Yeah, I got one!… _Bye!_ " They all began firing at him the moment he attempted to move behind the targets of the gallery. Every single bottle, balloon, and cardboard cut-out were hit from the lasers.

"Hold your fire, amigos!" James yelled, waiting for the smoke to clear up. By the time it was all gone, Nack was no longer in their sights. "That weasel got away?!" He nearly dropped his gun, until they all heard the sounds of an engine running.

Back onto the Marvelous Queen, Nack was laughing at the robots. "Even those lock-on guns don't compare to mine!" He then fired his pop-gun pistol, taking off as the cork hit Batch Cassidy in the eye.

"… This is what I get for mocking Davy because he couldn't hunt down a weasel, huh?" Batch mumbled, while Billy the Kit attempted to pulled the cork out of his eye. Sonic and Tails avoided them, and instantly went over to pursuit Nack.

If anyone was going to lead them to the Master Emerald, they hoped it would be him.

* * *

They had been traveling through wintery mountains with snowboards, mushroom-covered forests, an aquatic base— where Tails found a submarine to make it easier to navigate, then a desert, a volcano…

Both Sonic and Tails were exhausted when they reached an underground ruin. "This must be it, Tails! I can't think of any other place a large Chaos Emerald would be hidden in!" As they entered, a colorful chamber was inside, showcasing several colored variations of marble and emeralds.

It was beautiful, and it seemed that someone else felt the same way about it, as Nack was chipping away at a giant green emerald with a pickaxe. "Look Sonic! There he is!" Tails pointed out, much to the weasel's shock.

"You again, fox kid?!" Nack swapped out the pickaxe for his pistol, and then jumped onto the Marvelous Queen. "Not this time! I'm prepared for you and your blue friend!" He then opened up the missile launchers on his air-bike, smirking.

Sonic remembered all too well the last time he had to dodge these upon first encountering Nack along with Knuckles. He ran around the missile, which was locked onto him. "Homing missiles!" Sonic exclaimed. "Question is, if it can really keep up with me!"

In response, Nack snickered. "These babies home in on those with heat in their body and move around a lot! Like you! So it's not gonna drift off into a wall so easily, or my prize!" He then made a new drill open up on the air-bike, attempting to dig up the Master Emerald from the rocks it was wedged in.

Making a turn, Sonic lured the missile over. "Oh really? Well how about it changing course to another target?" Nack paused, then glanced up to see that Sonic had jumped on top of the Master Emerald, in front of him.

He then looked back behind him, and the missile was headed straight his direction. "Oh shoot!" The missile instantly made contact with him and the air-bike before he could react. The Marvelous Queen has blown up, while Nack was tossed onto the ground, dazed.

"Agh! Not Queenie!" Nack cried, before diverting his attention back on the Master Emerald. "Wha… H-hey! Never mind that!" Sonic didn't realize that while blowing up the air-bike, he had also gotten rid of the rocks that were keeping the giant emerald in place. "It's free! And it's mine! All mine! Hahaha! Nice job, you losers!"

"We're not letting you get away with—" Tails stopped mid-sentence, pointing at him. "Your tail is on fire!"

"Nice try kid! I'm keeping my eye on the prize right now, and gettin' out of here!…" Nack went to go lift the Master Emerald, but then smelled smoke. He quickly realized that the fox was telling the truth, and that a little flame had ignited on his tail. "Fire?! Fire!" Unable to find water anywhere, Nack began running around the ruins, trying to put it out.

Sonic and Tails just stared at the Master Emerald. "Well, that weasel is preoccupied for now. But what about the echidna?" Sonic wondered aloud.

"I see you, thieves!" There was a voice all three of them were accustomed with. Knuckles ran in, attempting to uppercut Sonic, who quickly dodged it. "I thought Dr. Robotnik had taken care of one of you! I knew he shouldn't have relied on those robots for a guardian's job!"

Tails attempted to interject. "You got it all wrong, mister! Sonic and I were trying to stop Nack when he was wanted to steal the Master Emerald!" He then directed towards Nack, who had now coiled his own tail into a spring, and was jumping on it so the fire would go out.

"Oh really now? Then why is the Master Emerald not in its place?!" Knuckles put up his fists, while Nack managed to finally rid of the fire on his tail.

"For the love of uncut diamonds, those two are tellin' the truth! I don't even know them, and they're being a pain in my backside!" Nack retorted, fed up with Knuckles being that stubborn.

Knuckles just paused, looking at him, and then Sonic. He was completely confused that these two were telling such a story. "If you're both telling me the same thing… You must be lying! You're teaming up to both take the Master Emerald! Besides, it's not like a genius such as Robotnik would—"

The ground began to shake as the ceiling crumbled, a long claw appearing from the hole that was now made. "Such as myself would what? Tell a lie?" Robotnik cackled, pulling up the Master Emerald like it was a crane game. His amusement was gone upon seeing Sonic however. "That hedgehog is still here?! I thought you had taken care of him!"

Penguinator was in the side-car of the Egg-o-matic, also surprised. "I was sure the earth swallowed him, my mistake, master Robotnik…" The doctor was about to strangle the penguin, who made an excuse quickly. "I did ask the others to keep a look out before I exited, it seems that the hedgehog must have slipped their sights." Robotnik stopped, just to turn his focus back on the Master Emerald.

"Whatever! We have the Master Emerald to power the Atomic Destroyer cannon! Sorry to say, Knuckles, but your use has rrrrrran out! Deploy the traps, Penguinator!" The penguin badnik then pressed a button, making the whole ruins crumble as they exited.

"He hooked up this place with explosives?!" Tails yelped. "How do we get out of here in time?!"

"That no good…! I can get you out of here!" Knuckles declared. "I know this place like the back of my hand!" He then looked at a small map that was literally drawn near one of his fists. "This way!" Sonic and Tails instantly followed the echidna, while Nack stumbled around.

"W-wait up! I need to bring Queenie!" He then attempted to drag the Marvelous Queen with him, only for Tails to slap him away from the air-bike and bring Nack without it by force.

* * *

It wasn't hard for them all to catch up with Dr. Robotnik, especially considering the giant tower that was just recently made. "Hurry! Put the emerald in that slot!" He demanded. Both Madmole and Chimpo carefully placed the Master Emerald into a slot of some sort, before covering it up with glass case.

Dr. Robotnik then danced for a moment, celebration his victory. "Yes! There's no way Sonic the Hedgehog and his frrrriends can stop me now!" He hopped into the seat of the laser cannon, smiling. "Now, where should I start?… Oh, I know! I shall destrrrroy wherever that pest Wes Weasely is! Or maybe that bratty sorceress! Or even that obnoxious bull!" He then paused. "No, those three could benefit me at some point! I should rrrrid of something like Dr. Quark's base!"

He then pointed the cannon far, far away, in the direction of a fortress that was in the middle of a lake. Robotnik charged up the beam, and fired. The rival doctor named Quark was sleeping, and didn't realize what was going on until he heard the impact and woke up, seeing a majority of his fort gone.

 _"You lousy egghead!"_ He screamed across millions of miles. "I know it was you who pulled that just now! And I wanna know how you did it!" Robotnik just cackled at the possible misery of his rival, not realizing what else was going on behind his back.

Sonic had whizzed past all the robots, Tails and Knuckles by his side and equally breezing through them. Lucie would have gone after them, but was more focused on fixing Dynamight, who was still battered and covered in ash from earlier.

"Tch, so much for the new guys claiming to take care of him!" Dynamight rolled his eyes, before bringing his attention back to Lucie. "Done tuning me up yet, beautiful?"

"No." She replied.

"Good, I don't want you to be." Dynamight smirked, while Spike slapped his hand to his own face in embarrassment.

"We really gotta find a way to get Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts back onto the team! Those three new guys are awful!" DOS Holiday declared, Humpty still hiding in his shell and upset. "No one picks on my bro and gets away with it!"

"Scratch, is there any way for you to come back to us?" Dragon Breath asked, while Scratch was more focused on polishing the floors.

"Not that I know of! That takes the new guys messing up as badly as we did, and us doing something good!" The robotic chicken continued his work, until both Davy Sprocket and Batch Cassidy looked at each other, after seeing a familiar purple figure sneak by.

For once, those two had the same idea on something. "How about capturing a weasel for us and the doc?" Davy wondered. Scratch stopped what he was doing again, then glanced over to Coconuts and Grounder, who were also busy.

They were all on board for whatever it is they wanted to do. "Lucie, we may also need your help for once." Frankly pointed out, much to the devil-bot's surprise.

* * *

It didn't take long for their plan to move either. Chimpo was far too distracted with setting random objects on fire to notice Coconuts sneak up and knock him out. Madmole was cowering in a closet to avoid Sonic when Grounder found him. He left the mole there. "I think this will just bite him back more later…" Grounder stated to Skweel.

"Good. The guy deserves it." Skweel and Grounder then drew back, as Lucie made her way over to where Penguinator was standing guard.

"Oh dear… I seem to have misplaced one of Robotnik's favorite wrenches." Lucie faked being upset. "I'm going to be in soooo much trouble if he finds out! I should ask for help, but who here is as smart as him?" Penguinator's eyes lit up, as he slid over to her.

"Madam, would you like some assistance?" Penguinator asked.

"Why, yes! I would!" Lucie then stroked the underside of his beak in a flirty manner. "I would be very thankful if a gentleman such as yourself could help…" With that, the two walked out of sight, Penguinator somehow trusting the obvious demon under the maid outfit.

… Only seconds later after several beatings were heard, did he get the message and was out like a light.

* * *

 **((Shorter than the other parts, sorry. I'm kind of running out of motivation tonight and am growing tired…))**


	10. Sonic's Triple Trouble PART 4

**SONIC'S TRIPLE TROUBLE**

 **PART 4**

"Welcome, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Robotnik cackled, as the three stood there. "I hope you are prepared for the Atomic Destroyer 5000's laser! I just so needed something to give it infinite power… And thanks to you, Knuckles, I have it!" The echidna growled at the doctor, as he charged at the machine and punched it.

For once, his fists did nothing and Knuckles recoiled. Sonic attempted to attack Robotnik head-on, but even that didn't work. "That emerald is making him invincible! We're gonna have to find it and pull it out of we wanna get to him!" Tails stated, before ducking to avoid the laser.

On the back of the laser cannon, Nack took off the glass casing around the Master Emerald before pulling out a crowbar and attempting to yank it out. "C'mon! I didn't follow these three suckers along for nothing… Just come to papa!" He successfully pulled it out, and began running away.

"I'm ready to put 'em in place, you ready to catch the weasel?" Scratch asked on a headset, holding an unconscious Penguinator by the collar.

"Ready!… Uh, for who again?" Grounder asked, while Coconuts pulled him away around the corner to avoid Nack, who was coming their direction. The weasel halted upon something catching his eye.

Dollar signs formed when he saw it. A moderately sized Robotnik statue made of solid gold. "Aw, score!" Nack didn't even think twice about it as he entered the lone room, ready to grab the statue, until he knocked it over by accident.

He freaked out for a moment, but then saw that it was actually a cardboard cut-out. Nack didn't know what to think, until he backed up into Coconuts and Grounder, then Scratch who shortly caught up with them.

Nack didn't even get to think, as all three robots tackled him.

Meanwhile, the heroes were grabbed by the giant arms attached to the laser cannon. Robotnik laughed, as he had Sonic in his grasp along with the other two. "I have you now, hedgehog! No more will you be a pain in my backside!" Attempting to charge his laser, the cannon only responded with a click.

He stared at it for a moment. "What?" Robotnik then looked over to the back of the laser cannon. _"What?!"_ Penguinator stood there, finally getting up… And holding the doctor's favorite wrench.

Robotnik's teeth cracked upon seeing him, and Chimpo. "Penguinator! Chimpo! What have you done?! Why do you have my favorite wrrrrrench?!" While Penguinator came to his senses, as Chimpo rebooted his systems, not noticing the Master Emerald that Nack had stolen was in his hands now.

"Whoa! Shiny!" Chimpo stared at the Master Emerald, before being smacked away by Penguinator.

"M-master Robotnik, it is not what it looks like, I assure you!" During the banter, Knuckles pulled himself free of the grip the robotic hands had on him, Sonic, and Tails.

"Then what is it supposed to look like?! I was this close… _This! Close!_ To rrrrrrridding of Sonic the Hedgehog, plus that annoying fox and moronic echidna! And now, I see that the monkey has an obsession with shiny objects, and you're willing to let him take the Master Emerald when I'm using it?!"

"I promise it's nothing of the sort!" As Penguinator attempted to reason with his master, Sonic and Tails made their way around, while Knuckles tried to punch the laser cannon again now that there was nothing to keep it invincible.

Shaking for a moment, the whole laser cannon and Dr. Robotnik tipped over to the side before falling off its stand. Sonic spin-dashed into the two badniks, then lifted the Master Emerald. "Let's total this place and get outta here!" He exclaimed, before Knuckles took the green stone out of his hands for protection sake and still lacking trust.

As Sonic and his friends were about to leave since Robotnik was underneath the laser cannon, but they were soon met with several badniks blocking the way. "Hold it right there! Don't think you're getting away!" Coconuts yelled, backed up by nearly everyone.

"You have no chance of gettin' out of this one partner!" Wired Earp followed up. "You'd have to be invincible or somethin'!"

Knuckles just smirked. "Invincible, huh? Well, as guardian of the Master Emerald… I happen to know all its secrets!" He then put it down for a moment, placing only one hand onto the Master Emerald.

His body turned into a whitish color, as if he was glowing. Growing more muscular, much to the shock of Sonic and Tails. "This, is the real power of the Master Emerald, you thieves! Meet **_Hyper Knuckles!_** "

The badniks felt their eyes widen in fear. Knuckles didn't hesitate to send them all across the halls and break holes inside the Atomic Destroyer while he was at it.

"Wow! Cool! I want a cool, super strong form like that!" Tails said in awe, while Sonic rolled his eyes, clearly envious.

"Yeah, yeah. I bet anyone could do that with the emerald… Quit stealing the spotlight, enchilada!" Sonic huffed.

"It's echidna! Knuckles the Echidna! And you can use the Master Emerald's power, if you wanna quit being a sour puss!" Knuckles retorted, as he punched Frankly out of the way along with making an escape opening.

Sonic and Tails jumped onto the Master Emerald, both of them turning into a light-blue and yellow color respectively. "Nice!" Sonic flicked up some stars around him, noticing that his spikes had grown. Tails on the other hand, was surrounded by little golden birds.

Needless to say, now the fight was one-sided for the heroes. No matter what all the robots tried, none of them could land a hit on the hedgehog and his friends. Batch Cassidy found his rays did nothing on them, Chassis James began panicking upon seeing his lasers were ineffective, Davy Sprocket was knocked over before he could even fire his rifle.

"I got them!" Dragon Breath and Sir Ffuzzy Logik called out in unison, raising their weapons over Sonic and Tails. Upon striking them both, Ffuzzy Logik found that his sword was dented, while Dragon Breath's club was broken in half.

The two robots were dumbfounded, and soon met with several blue stars striking their bodies, knocking them over. Lucie chuckled at the sight, sweeping up the destroyed parts of badniks and then putting them in a dustpan before she flew over to the heroes. "We meet again, hedgehog… Do not think I had forgotten how you humiliated me, those putting me on sanitation duty!"

Grinning at her, Sonic prepared himself. "I never forget a pretty lady!… Buuuuut in your case…" Lucie went from smug to insulted in mere seconds, furious as she ripped off her maid's uniform. Dynamight whistled at the sudden show, and then spontaneously exploded without anyone even pushing down his plunger.

Lucie lunged at the hedgehog, attempted to grab or claw at him. Sonic just flung more stars at her, which sent her back into a wall, the stars pinning her wings against it. "Looks like you'll all be seeing stars from now on!"

Pecked at by several birds, Skweel attempted to outrun them all, only to run into Grounder by accident which promptly made them both break apart on impact. Scratch, either idiotic or trying to be confident, blocked them all from leaving.

… It didn't take much to get him to move when Hyper Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles sped through him at full force, sending the robotic chicken flying.

All three of them jumped out of the Atomic Destroyer, trying to cut bits of it like they were saws, until the while base started to collapse as they escaped with the Master Emerald in tow.

Dr. Robotnik could only say one thing in response to it all:

 _ **"I! HATE! THAT! HEDGEHOG!"**_

* * *

Even though the ruins were gone, Knuckles managed to place the Master Emerald in a new stand. "There! Now hopefully the island remains peaceful!… I uh, couldn't have done it without you two. There were a lot of those metal morons!"

"No problem, what was your name?" Sonic asked.

"I told you earlier! Knuckles the Echidna!" He folded his arms, sitting on top of the Master Emerald. "Sorry I attacked you two, I'm not used to being lied to, I thought Robotnik was being sincere about you being thieving troublemakers!"

"He says a lot of things." Sonic replied, smirking. Tails meanwhile, had an idea.

"Knuckles, why don't you come back to our home and hang out? You were a big help after all! The three of us could make a great team!" He suggested, Sonic being somewhat surprised at the sudden offer.

"No thanks. I gotta watch over the Master Emerald! But if you guys need me, I'll be here." Knuckles laid back and stretched. "Try not to mess anything up on your way out though!" Sonic and Tails nodded, waving goodbye as they went all the way back to find their plane…

On the way back, Tails began thinking as he flew alongside his friend. "Hey Sonic… Is it just me, or did we forget about someone?…"

* * *

Dr. Robotnik had spent the past half-hour chewing out Penguinator and Chimpo, until Madmole finally removed himself from the broom closet. "Whew! Are those freaks gone?" The mole's smile faded upon seeing Skweel and Grounder, who had been fixed up by Humpty, all three of them standing there the whole time.

"Ohhhh, look what we have here… Dr. Robotnik! Look who was cowering the whole time!" Skweel snorted, happy to have their revenge against the new robots. Robotnik turned to him, and grabbed Madmole by his fat neck.

"What do you think you are?! You're a mole, not a scaredy cat! Are all thrrrrrree of you so useless that Scratch and Grounder are suddenly more competent?!" Grounder then smiled innocently, followed up by Coconuts and Scratch who were holding a tied up Nack.

"Actually your nastiness! Just before those three messed everything up for you, we caught an intruder! This weasel could have made things much worse! Bahahahaaaa!" Scratch laughed, before tossing Nack over to Davy Sprocket and the Despicable Desperadoes. The weasel gulped as he was being glared at by them.

Coconuts then spoke up next. "Also, that giant emerald made Sonic and those other two weirdos transform! Dr. Robotnik, maybe instead of using it for a laser cannon… You could do the same!" Robotnik felt a new plan forming in his head, and he towered over the usual trio.

"Normally I do not accept any form of failure, especially from you!… But between those other thrrrrree messing up even worse, you all at least making an effort, getting rrrrrrid of a possible hinderance, and telling me such information!… I am promoting you all back onto the S.S.S.S.S. Squad!"

Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts all cheered. Ffuzzy Logik sighed in relief, while Skweel grinned and Humpty leapt up in joy. Robotnik then tossed all of the cleaning equipment to Penguinator, Chimpo, and Madmole. "You robotic rrrrrejects, get to work and clean up what was destroyed!"

Penguinator groaned, unhappy at the state he was now in. "Surely this ending cannot get worse?"

… Upon that, his monocle cracked, much to his misery.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **((Since AoStH copped out on super forms entirely besides… Super Robotnik, I went ahead and made all the heroes straight into "Hyper" mode, and took liberties with Hyper Sonic in a way.**

 **Now, regarding a question a guest user left on here…**

 **Q: Can you have Sally Acorn join Sonic and Tails?**

 **This is a really tricky thing to me, for the following reasons- Copypasted from a conversation with a friend on Skype.**

 **• She isn't in the AoStH verse at all besides Christmas Blast, with no speaking lines and just as fan-service. Albeit, these take place before Christmas Blast.**

 **• Sonic is… Kind of very much a ladies man in his AoStH incarnation. He has a possible girlfriend/love interest one episode a few times, but then disregards them because of episode reset. That's why when bringing in Amy, I went with her fan-girlish depiction, and Sonic not being used to the tables being turned. So I would have to make Sonic and Sally _"only friends for a one-off, possible love interest like Amy"_.**

 **• I'm afraid I would write her in a way fans wouldn't be pleased with, because I would have to follow AoStH's style. The closest Sally's depictions have gotten with that is early Archie Comics, and her personality bordering on the concepts for SatAM of her not liking Sonic's affections. I feel like that would anger people, since I know Sally's fans don't like her being depicted certain ways… Not all, but some do.**

 **• I only planned five episodes. The next, final one revolves entirely around Tails, and a character we only saw for a small moment in the second episode. I didn't plan on any others after that, so that way I can get to work on a third Mean Bean Machine script/story. It takes a bit of time to plan out how certain stories would go, and with Sally, I feel like it would be difficult to come up with a plot that works her into it.**

 **… That being said, you people, the readers- I humbly ask you to be the ones to decide whether or not I should bring her in. There's interesting ideas I have with her! But if you feel as if it's too risky or "meh", then I'll gladly toss it!))**


	11. Tails' Sky Patrol PART 1

**TAILS' SKY PATROL**

 **PART 1**

Sonic just finished polishing off the plane, and jumped inside. "I won't be back for a while Tails! Sure you'll be alright without me? I'd bring you along, but Knuckles says it's really urgent." He started it up, looking back at the fox.

"I should be fine, I'm going to stop by Jack's actually!" Tails replied.

"Nice! Oh, tell me to prepare a big chili dog for when I get back, I have a feeling I'll need it for when I get back!" Sonic then took off in the plane, Tails waving goodbye.

"I will Sonic!" He then waited until the plane was out of his sights entirely before thinking it over. "I sure am glad Sonic is getting along better with Knuckles… Maybe I should see if Jack wants to meet Pin!" Tails then walked off towards the town. "Besides, he had a bad judgment of Pin when I first learned about her! Maybe I can show him that she isn't so bad!…"

* * *

He was clinging to a tree, Tails trying to pull him off. "Oh no, y'all ain't takin' me to see no witch! She's probably scarier than my daughter in a bad mood!" The large, white and brown jackrabbit clung wasn't going to be pulled off easy, and was being quite stubborn about the situation.

"She's not bad at all, Jack! I'm telling you!" Tails argued.

"Y'all say that now, but I bet she's gonna turn me into rabbit stew when she sees me!" He gulped at the thought. "And I'm only good for chili stews!"

"Fine then… I'll bring her out here for you to meet!" Giving up, Tails made his way over to the wooden shack, while Jack slid down the tree and hid behind it, watching. "Pin? Are you in there?" He knocked on the recently-fixed door, only for it to swing right open, startling Tails.

Spike was there, as he instantly grabbed Tails by his furry collar. "You! Where the heck is Pin?!"

Tails panicked, unsure how to respond before Arms followed Spike from inside the shack. "Hey Tails! What are you doing here?" Arms asked, naive to how Spike seemed to be harming him. "Spike here was looking for Pin aaaaaall day, just so he could challenge her, but she doesn't seem to be in… So he thought it was a good idea to rummage through her things maybe!"

In response, Spike dropped the fox, embarrassed while Tails just stared at him weirdly. "I-it wasn't like that! I just thought… M-maybe something bad happened!"

"And you care why?" Skweel replied.

"She's worth a lot to me!" He then paused, realizing that Tails was still looking at him from his poor wording. "As in, a thousand Mobiums from the doc!"

"Uh huh…" Tails then stepped inside, seeing that Humpty was present as well. "Hi there, Humpty! Where's Pin?"

"I… I don't know either." Humpty nervously retreated into his shell. "I h-have an idea, but… I doubt it. This morning, Robotnik said he wanted to take the Master Emerald again, then asked Scratch and Grounder to focus on another island. Maybe she found out… And went after them? I know that Coconuts did, s-so he wouldn't be left behind…"

Tails thought it over, before deciding what he wanted to do about this. "I'll go after them too then, and see if she's there!" He then grabbed some of the supplies off her desk. Mainly candies for the road, and didn't see he had picked up a small, golden ring in the process.

Humpty smiled at the idea. "Th-then we should keep in touch if you find them! A… Strange alliance, I know, but… I'm more worried about Pin right now!" Arms then glanced at Spike, and yanked a communicator out of his overall pockets, handing it to Tails, much to the other robot's chagrin. "I-if something is up either with the others, we can let each other know!"

It actually wasn't a bad idea, since two of the four present weren't exactly all that bad for badniks, Skweel was just sarcastic and not hostile at the moment, and Spike was far more concerned about where his 'rival' may have gone.

Pocketing all the things he grabbed, Tails exited the shack. "I'll do just that then! Come on Jack! We're gonna look for Pin!" The jackrabbit flinched at the sudden declaration.

"W-we are?" He stuttered.

* * *

A while later, Tails was carrying Jack by his arms across the sea, while having a communicator strapped to his waist. "O-okay Tails! Do you see that island to the west? The one with the large castle and full of railroads?" Humpty asked.

"Yup!" Tails responded, noticing the unusual island he had never seen. "I'm heading over there right now!" Picking up his speed to get to their destination faster, Tails finally landed along with Jack, who was stumbling around.

Jack was looking a little green around his face, and holding his mouth, trying to swallow something back. "N-no more of that travel again, buddy! I get airsick easy!" He then opened his mouth to start breathing deeply.

"Do you want some candy maybe, Jack? It helps me when I get lightheaded during flight!" Tails offered after taking the candies out of his pocket, in which the jackrabbit refused, not wanting to digest anything at the moment. "Alright then, more mints for me then!"

He then popped them in his mouth, before tasting something weird and spitting one of them out back into his hand. "Blech! Somethings tastes like metal!" Tails looked back into his palm, seeing that he had grabbed a small golden ring in the mix. "Huh? What is this?" He wondered while examining the ring.

Upon seeing the small yellow jewel in the center and touching it, the ring grew much larger than its normal state, surprising Tails. "Gawrsh now, did y'all pick up some kinda magic ring from the witch's place?" Jack wondered.

"She's not a witch Jack, I told you." Tails then nearly dropped the ring, only for it to return to him like he was magnetic. "But you are right I think, this does have some kinda weird power." Attempting to throw the ring for tests sake, it came right back to Tails, similar to a boomerang.

While Tails did funny tricks with the ring, Jack just looked over the other way. "Well then, isn't that 'er over there?" He pointed, while tapping Tails on the shoulder to get his attention back.

Glancing over what he was pointing to, Tails turned his attention back onto the ring. "No, that's not Pin, that's a real witch." He then stopped. "Wait, a _real_ witch?!"

As the both of them stared at the railroad tracks, they saw that there was indeed, an old stereotypical witch riding around in a mining cart. She laughed, while holding her hat down so the wind wouldn't blow it away. "Heeeeheeheeheehee!~ Soon, this whole island will be mine… _Mine!_ And all who oppose will—" She was then interrupted by the two-tailed fox, who caught up with her fast.

"Um, excuse me ma'am? What were you talking about just now? Would you happen to know where my friend went? She has red hair in pigtails, calls herself Pin…"

The witch was shocked at the fox suddenly showing up, then thought about it. "Ah! Yes, her! I kidnapped that sorceress for her powers! Eeeheeheehee!" Tails then flinched at the revelation. "Once I take them, I'll take over the island, and those who don't surrender will become solid crystals!"

Naturally, Tails wasn't going to stand for that, as he started flying in front of her. "That's evil! You better stop what you're doing, or…! Who are you?"

"Wendy! _**Wendy 'Witchcart' Naugus!**_ " She cackled. "And what are you going to do about it, little fox?" She then prepared a blast of magic, firing it at Tails who managed to fly over it. Her cart then greatly increased in speed as she went down a hill. "Heeheeheehee! I'll get you yet if you plan to get in my way, child!" With that, she was gone into the distance.

Jack gulped. "Y'all weren't jokin' when you said there was a real big difference between sorcerwhats and witches! We should hurry up and catch up with 'er, otherwise it'll get worse!" Tails nodded in agreement, knowing that today, it seemed Sonic wouldn't be the hero…

* * *

Arriving at the castle far more quickly than expected, the witch jumped out of her mining cart. Inside was Pin, chained up and hanging from a pulley of the sort. "So uh, mind introducing me to your friends before I meet my demise or whatever you're planning?" Pin directed her foot over to the trio nearby.

Wendy laughed at her. "Eeheeheehee! What an unusual final request, but very well!" It then panned back onto the trio.

A tall blue wolf stood up straight, alongside him was a large grizzly bear. " ** _Focke-Wulf_** and **_Bearenger!_** " A small, white rabbit girl that was wearing a red bow on her ears then pushed the two aside. "And **_Carrotia_** too! These three are my underlings, all with their own reasons to join me!"

Pin raised a brow. "So, you didn't put some kind of weird spell on them so they do your bidding? So far, that's the most surprising thing here." Attempting to ignore her sass, Wendy turned her attention to the three underlings.

"Any reports on the takeover, my minions?"

"Ermm… Yeah, your wickedness, dere's some robots running around, saying dey wanna take over da island!" Focke-Wulf replied, much to the witch's annoyance.

"What?! Who are they from?!… Never mind, go check on it yourselves, you three! Get rid of them! No one is allowed to rule this island, but me!"

Focke-Wulf nodded. "Ya got it! Consider it done!" He then jumped on a motorbike and exited.

"Duhhhh, sure thing boss-lady!" Bearenger followed up, before getting into a rocket which had teeth painted on the front.

Carrotia meanwhile, just giggled as she bunny-hopped into the carrot-shaped plane. With that, all three of them were out of the castle. "Now then! To prepare my next concoction! Eeheeheehee!~"

* * *

Making their way through the canyon, Tails and Jack noticed all the badniks that were present surprisingly. "Uhh, Humpty?" Tails spoke into the communicator. "It seems like a lot of Robotnik's creations are present. What should I do…?"

"J-just try to ignore them for now if you're focused on the witch and getting Pin back! A-anything else you see over there?" Tails then looked around, while Jack prepared little bags of powder for some reason. In mere seconds, Tails panicked at what he found. There was Scratch, tied against a pole and several mines of the sort around him.

"Dere!" Focke-Wulf laughed, sitting on his bike and laughing. "Now ya won't be able to escape without tripping on one of dese bad boys! Ya robots should know better den to try and mess with our plans!"

Scratch struggled to get free, trying to peck at the ropes, only to hit himself in the face constantly instead. "You're crazy! Did you try blowing down a house so hard that your brain lost oxygen? Bahahahaaa!" Focke-Wulf snarled, throwing another explosive into the mix.

"We gotta help him!" Tails declared. "Jack, do you have any ideas?"

"Uh… Kinda!" The jackrabbit then took out one of the bags he was holding. "Chili Bomb! Go!"

Focke-Wulf turned his head, only to be met with a bag smacking into him and it bursting open from the impact. "Agh! Ow! My eyes!" Tripping on his bike, Focke-Wulf flailed around, his eyes closed as the mixture of peppers was making them burn.

Taking the chance of him being distracted, Tails flew over and used the giant ring to snag the pole Scratch was attached to, then tossed him away from the mines. "Baha-Hey! Yow!" He yelped, while Tails focused his attention back on Focke-Wulf.

He was still unable to see, but memorized where his bike was and set it up straight before getting on it. "Why ya… Whoever ya tricksters are! I'm gonna getcha for dat!" Focke-Wulf attempted to drive straight where Tails was, only to not realize the fox was flying, and forget where he had placed the mines.

The grounds promptly all exploded as it sent Focke-Wulf's motorbike, and he was sent flying into the sky. Tossing the ring at him and the bike, Tails managed to snag Focke-Wulf, who could finally see again. "What da— Ya two-tailed freak! Lemme go!"

Swinging him around, Tails finally replied. "Okay then! I will!" Throwing the ring over to the distance, Focke-Wulf and he was flung into the distance, shouting at the fox until he was no longer seen.

Tails made a careful landing back to Jack, who was untying Scratch. "What's the big idea?! What are you doing here?!" The robotic chicken demanded.

"Pin is missing, so Humpty thought she followed you guys! Now she's in danger, and I'm gonna help!" Scratch was surprised to hear this, as Tails and Jack prepared to leave. "I don't have time for you, so stay out of trouble! Bye!" With that, they followed the railroad tracks to their next destination.

"Hey! Wait a moment!" Scratch called out, annoyed that he was being ignored.

* * *

 **((Yes, Tails' Sky Patrol is what this episode!**

 ** _"Why not Tails Adventure?"_ Is what you're thinking, right?… In which the answer is I haven't beaten that game, because of it's length and can't really grasp the story much. I'm just turned off by it as a whole each time I try to play it- No offense to those who love the game!**

 **So that's why I ironically picked the Japan-only game for the western cartoon. Haha…**

 **Also, I'm going to set up a poll to decide on the whole Sally thing. If you want her in one last episode, then you can go ahead and vote on my profile. I've got two "yes" and one "no" so far. **

**If the outcome is low either way, I won't do it and this will be the finale. ))**


	12. Tails' Sky Patrol PART 2

**TAILS' SKY PATROL**

 **PART 2**

Using his magic ring to drag along Jack who was riding in a mine cart, they began going through a dark forest, accompanied by a cave. "I don't like this one bit, Tails! It's gettin' spooky here!" Jack mumbled, hiding himself in the cart.

"Don't be! What's the worst that could happen?" Tails was met with an instant reply in the form of the ground shaking, several bats flying their direction, making them both panic for a short moment.

Tails recollected himself, annoyed at what just happened. "What could have caused that just now?!"

His question was quickly answered as they made their way over to the end of the cave, where a bear was attempting to ram into Grounder with his giant rocket. "Duh, come back here, intruder! You need to go!" Bearenger roared, while the badnik was just trying to get out of there.

"Do you want me to stay, or to leave?! I don't understand! You're giving me mixed messages!" Grounder cried, narrowly dodging another assault.

"We gotta do something to make him stop! But what?" Tails wondered.

"Gee, I dunno, pal!" Jack scratched his head, also unsure. "Uhh, what would Sonic do in this kinda situation?"

Pausing, Tails thought about it, then a lightbulb formed over his head and he snapped his fingers.

Right as Bearenger rocketed himself over to Grounder again, he was forced to come to a halt when sirens were blaring. "Hold it right there a moment, please!" The bear stopped, confused as Tails, wearing a ranger uniform disguise, flew next to him. "I'm gonna have to ask you step out of the vehicle."

He did what he was told, struggling to remove his rather large build from the rocket, but eventually popped out. "Duhh, what's the problem officer?"

Tails took out a notepad, and began writing on it. "You're violating several laws around here, buddy! Speeding over the twenty miles per hour limit… Endangering pedestrians… Not wearing a seatbelt… And disturbing the peace! The fine for all of that is five-thousand Mobiums!" Bearenger cringed, before Tails added on. "Do you have a license?"

Pulling out an ID, Tails took it away from Bearenger. "Bearenger, age 21… Former member of Da Bears…? This license is expired!" Tossing it away like it was nothing, Bearenger gulped.

"Duhh, I ain't got that kinda money!"

"Well, if you can't pay the fine, then you'll have to do time until someone bails you." Tails then proceeded to slap handcuffs on him, pulling Bearenger away.

Jack leaned over to Grounder. "Y'all better get away now maybe, while he's distracted."

"Yeah, I know! I don't want the law coming after me either! I didn't know this island even had one!" Even though Jack was referring to the bear, Grounder was fooled as usual by the bad disguise, and began to leave.

Pushing Bearenger into a randomly-placed jail cell, Tails slammed the door and then locked it. "Have a nice day now!" Flying off, Tails then escaped the cavern along with Jack, while Bearenger sat in there.

He blinked, processing what just happened, then scowled. "Duhhh, wait a minute! He tricked me!" In anger, Bearenger used his strength to tears the jail cell bars apart, then attempted to squeezed his large body through the gap.

On their way out of the forest, Tails could see the large, dark castle up ahead. "Pin is being held there! We're so close—"

"W-wait, Tails!" The communicator went off, Humpty yelling into it. "Coconuts just said he's in real big trouble right now! I told him you were near by, a-and… He begrudgingly wants your help!"

Tails looked around. "I don't mind, but… Where am I supposed to find him?!"

"Um… L-look up…" Humpty replied. Tails did as he was told, and was shocked to see a huge fleet up in the sky. "H-he took the Robotnik's Cruiser up there, and he says someone is on his tail!"

Nodding, Tails took out the ring. "Hold on tight, Jack! I know you hate traveling this way, but it looks like I'll be patrolling the skies before I get to Pin!" The jackrabbit shuddered at the thought.

"Aw not again!" He complained, before grabbing onto it, the two then began flying.

"Wait, did you say before Pin?! You two-tailed…! Go after the squirt first, not Coconerd!" Spike yelled, only for Tails to turn off the communicator, ignoring him.

* * *

The Robotnik Cruiser 2016 was on autopilot as Tails could see, and there were several unrelated blimps in the sky, which had Wendy's face printed on them. "Wow! That Witchcart lady has a whole fleet up here! I wonder how she does it?"

Jack felt his face going green again, before they finally landed on top of the fleet, where they saw Coconuts…

… Being hugged by an excited rabbit.

"Well ain't you just the cuuuuuutest thing I've ever laid eyes on for a robot? What's your name, sweetie?"

"Coconuts! Now let go of me!" Trying to break free of her grip, Carrotia instead held onto Coconuts even tighter.

"Oooooh, I love that name! We could be a coconut-carrot cake!~" Coconuts felt his circuitry being cut off a little, unable to break free. Thankfully, Tails was standing there.

 _ **"HELP!"**_ Was all he could shout.

Tails really didn't know what to do in this sort of situation, especially when Carrotia saw him. "Another one? Ohhh, I think my arms only has room for one silly boy!" She then finally let go of Coconuts, who was gasping for air.

When Jack finally came around, his ears perked up at a familiar voice. _"Carrotia?!"_ Tails partly flinched at his sudden reaction, as the older rabbit ran up to the girl.

She cringed as well. _"Daddy?!"_

"You know her?" Tails asked.

"Well of course! She's my daughter!… Though, I think I spoiled 'er a lot, she thinks she can do anythin'!" Jack then leaned over the two. "Carrotia, what in the world are y'all doin' up here with that badnik?!"

Carrotia turned away, grabbing Coconuts again. "I had enough of living a boring life with you and wanted to find a boyfriend! So Wendy offered me a chance to join her team! Bearenger only wanted revenge against Da Bears for bein' kicked out, Focke-Wulf is only doing this so he can be the 'baddest' guy there is in Mobius… But me? I wanted to find my soulmate! And I did!~ Isn't that right, my love-monkey?"

"No!" Coconuts shrieked. "That's wrong! I don't want you!"

"Eww… Cooties…" Tails stuck his tongue out, grossed out by the girlish affections of Carrotia.

Jack was outright appalled by her declaration. "Carrotia, darlin'! Y'all can't have 'im! He's a creation from that vile Dr. Robotnik!" Pouting at her father, Carrotia pulled out the ribbon around her ears and proceeded to tie up the monkey badnik with it, much to his displeasure.

"I don't care what you think! We're just perfect together! And if you won't let me have him…!" She then tossed Coconuts into a carrot-shaped plane, her hopping into it afterwards. "Then I'm gonna fight to keep him! Take this!"

Pressing a button on her control panel, several carrot-shaped missiles were launched. Tails pulled out his ring and flung it at the missiles, making each one explode on impact. Jack meanwhile, out of frustration, ignored his easy airsickness and crawled down the Robotnik Cruiser, into its cockpit.

Tails watched as Carrotia attempted to get away, and chased her down. "Aww, are you jealous? Sorry, my heart is set on one!" Turning her head to face him, the bunny girl blew a kiss to Tails. He couldn't react on time, and was met with the flying pair of pink lips smacking him across the face.

"Ack! Gross!" Losing his focus, Tails stopped his flight and began to fall to whatever was below…

Until Jack reached out his arm, pulling him in from one of the windows of the Robotnik's Cruiser. "Don't worry pal! I wouldn't leave y'all behind!" Yanking the exhausted Tails in, the ring had shrunk back to its original form and was around his finger.

"Sorry Jack, I couldn't catch up with your daughter or pull Coconuts away from her…" Tails sighed. "Maybe I'm not cut out for so much like Sonic is…"

"Why, that's nonsense!" Jack replied an instant. "Y'all saved those other two badniks back there, even if they ain't exactly good civilians! And y'all are tryin' to save that sorcerwhat along with this here island! And besides, Sonic himself has made mistakes in his adventures, hasn't he?" Tails lifted up his head, nodded in agreement. "But he never gave up, and y'all shouldn't either!"

Feeling encouraged already, Tails smiled. "You're right!… I'm not gonna turn back! Others are counting on me!" He then looked out of the ship's windshield, pointing at the castle. "Let's head over there, and hope both your daughter and Pin are there! We're gonna be the heroes today!"

Jack's face lit up. "W-we? As in, me too?"

"Of course! You helped out against that wolf guy, and saved me just now! I definitely need your help!" Hearing that, Jack held back a sob while giving Tails a giant bear hug of the sort.

"Aw gawrsh, I can't stop cryin' these tears of joy, pal! Y'all make this old man happy! I was afraid I was gettin' in the way!" Tails was surprised by the sudden hug and crying, but gently patted his back.

With that, the two flew over to the dark castle…

* * *

Inside of the castle, Carrotia returned very quickly, with her new 'boyfriend' in tow. Along with her was an enraged Bearenger. "Oh your witchiness!" She cooed. "I found a boyfriend! Can I keep him, pretty please?~"

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Coconuts shouted.

"Erm… Sure, whatever!" Wendy replied, flipping pages in her book. "Now, just add a pinch of desert sand!" Sprinkling some bits of sand over a boiling cauldron that was now underneath the dangling Pin, the concoction turned into a violet color.

Pin just smirked. "Sure it's desert and not beach sand that you copped out on?" Finally snapping, Wendy stopped what she was doing and turned to her. The witch's hat on her head popping off as steam puffed out of her head.

"You sassy little girl! I've have just about enough with your loud mouth! Bearenger! Lower her to show that I'm serious!" Wendy demanded.

"Duh, gladly! I'm in a bad mood as it is!" The bear pulled on the crank in a counter-clockwise direction, making the chains lower Pin to the cauldron.

Her eyes widened. "Whoa, hey now! I'm just making sure, I'm not— _Yeow!_ " She cried, lifting her legs up, seeing that her shoes were burned off. "Aw man, not cool! I just got these too! Do you know how much shoes cost?!" Pin complained, before being pulled back up.

Coconuts just snickered. "Bet Spike would've loved to see her usual smug face wiped off for once!" The ribbon around his body was removed, only for Carrotia to start hugging him. "Ack! What did I just say?! I'm not your boyfriend! I'm a badnik!"

Instead, more hearts flew above the bunny girl's head. "I could care less about what you are, my coconut cream pie! We have soooo much in common! Both of us being the smallest, but smartest underlings of our respective bosses!" Coconuts raised a brow, still trying to push her away.

"I've gotta try and step over those two idiots Scratch and Grounder, I don't have time for you!"

"Ohhh? You're trying to one-up others too? I already did, and succeeded!" Carrotia giggled, while Coconuts took out a crowbar, trying to pry himself free of Carrotia's grip around him. "Speakin' of which! Here comes one of Wendy's duo-dummies now… Maybe I'll give you a few pointers! Be right back, my banana split sundae!"

He was dropped, but then his face was held onto. "Wait, you actually managed to get promoted to where y—"

Before Coconuts could finish his sentence, the bunny girl began assaulting him with kisses, planting one final smooch on his mouth which electrocuted him, before skipping off.

Coconuts just stood there, speechless, the hearts now flying around him, as if he just changed his mind. "Awuh…? Eheheh…" Dizzy, and covered with lipstick marks, he stumbled around before falling over.

"… Well, it looks like Coconerd is enjoying himself just fine, so we don't have to worry about trying to save him! Not that I wanted to anyway, he clearly wanted to betray us!" Scratch said, hiding under a window beneath the castle along with Grounder.

"Aw… I kinda want a girlfriend!" Grounder mumbled, in which Scratch rolled his eyes.

"Go ask Skweel for help on that or something when we're done! For now, focus on the real prize here! Pin is in danger, and if we return her, or more accurately, her magic power to Dr. Robotnik, he'll give us a thousand Mobiums!"

"I know that!" Grounder retorted. "But how are we gonna do it?"

Scratch then pondered, smirking. He knew that normally these sort of tricks wouldn't work on Sonic… But they did work on Lucie. And if they were not effective on heroes, then chances are, they worked better on other villains…

Case in point, the idiots inside of the castle.

* * *

 **((Bet no one expected this kinda pairing…**

 **Considering Katella's entire existence, I figured it was safe to be able to do this without it being uncomfortable. Having Carrotia be the "lovesick" cartoon stereotype similar to Amy was earlier was too perfect for me, especially since AoStH draws parallels with Looney Tunes/Tiny Toons. :T**

 **Writing Jack was really fun, I hope people like him actually, even if he's only in two episodes.**

 **Remember, the poll for a possible extra episode is still going on and will not end until Monday or Tuesday. ))**


	13. Tails' Sky Patrol PART 3

**TAILS' SKY PATROL**

 **PART 3**

Focke-Wulf was tattered up when he marched right into the castle, grumbling about what had happened earlier. "Your wickedness! Dere's a two-tailed fox and a fat rabbit on da loose!" Wendy lifted her head from the book, getting ready to drop a pair of rotten eggs into the cauldron.

"Ehhh?! That child I encountered earlier! Surely you are jesting me, Focke-Wulf!" She threw in the eggs without cracking the shells at all, then looked at her underlings.

"Duhh, he's right, Miss Witchcart! I was tricked by 'em too!" Bearenger replied.

"I ran into him as well along with my father! I think I got rid of him though just fine, your witchiness!" Carrotia giggled. "Maybe I got them to turn back even!"

Snarling, Focke-Wulf glared at the bunny girl and Coconuts. "I doubt it! And what's dis here?! We're supposed to be chasin' dese robotic intruders off da island!"

Carrotia pouted, turning away from the wolf and ignoring him. Scratch and Grounder were still watching from a window, but then left it as they went to go set up their plan…

 _"Help me, Sonic! Help!"_ A monotone voice called from outside, grabbing the attention of Focke-Wulf and Bearenger.

"Aha! See? You couldn't get rid of him!" Focke-Wulf sneered at Carrotia, who stuck her tongue out at him in response as all three of the underlings went outside. "Dere's dat fox kid!"

There was an obvious plush doll of Tails, the same one that Katella the huntress had used once, a tree branch on top of it. "Duh, I got 'im!" Bearenger declared, lifting up the rather large branch and then grabbing the doll by its neck.

Carrotia just looked unimpressed, then looked behind the group. "Uh, guys?"

"Listen here, you meddlesome kiddo! Keep your nose outta Wendy's evil schemes and get outta here, or Bearenger here will tear da fluff outta you!" Focke-Wulf threatened.

"Guys…" Carrotia grumbled, annoyed with them.

"Duh, that's right!" Bearenger then shook the doll around. "No one makes a fool outta me!"

"Help me, So-ni…" The doll's speaker then shorted out from being messed with, much to Bearenger's shock.

"Duhh oh no!" He gasped. "I made him pass out, Focke-Wulf!" Bearenger then began sobbing. "I'm too strong for my own good! I really did tear the fluff outta 'im without trying!"

"Guys!" Carrotia shrieked. "You are fools! That's a decoy! Look who's sneaking in because of being so easily tricked?!" She then pointed over to Scratch and Grounder, who were running inside of the castle. Carrotia instantly pursuit after them, knowing better than the other two.

Showing off his fangs in anger, Focke-Wulf growled. "Da chicken!"

"Duhh, and the driller guy!" Bearenger threw the doll away, also frustrated that he was tricked again. "Let's get 'em—" Before they could act however, a giant ship squashed them both, making a rough landing.

Jack stepped out of the Robotnik Cruiser first, not realizing he had hit anyone. "Come on, pal! My daughter has gotta be here!" He then ran off into the castle, Tails following behind.

Unflattening himself from the ship's weight, Focke-Wulf stumbled for a moment before shaking off his pain. "C'mon you stupid bear!" He then attempted pulling away a knocked out Bearenger from the ship.

* * *

Wendy wasn't paying much attention when Scratch and Grounder suddenly arrived. "Alright, wicked witch of the west island!" Scratch yelled. "Release the girl! She's ours!"

Pin smiled upon seeing the two badniks. "Wow, you guys came to save me and Coconuts? And to think, I was following you to see what schemes Robotnik was up to!" Grounder then shook his head.

"No, we're just here to take you or your powers to Robotnik, so we can get a reward! Coconuts can stay here for all we care!"

"… That still beats being up here either way." Pin replied, shrugging.

Rather than fighting back to keep the prisoner where she was, Wendy just looked surprised for a moment. "Robotnik? As in Dr. Ivo Robotnik?" She then clenched her fists and shook them. "Ooohh, I haven't seen that troublemaking egghead in years!"

"Wait, you know Dr. Robotnik?" Scratch asked.

"Yes… I went to the same college as him, Dr. Quark, and Professor Von Schlemmer many years ago!… Why, I remember it just like it was yesterday!" Everything then went blurry, as Wendy was flashing back to the events.

* * *

Wendy was in the scene, looking younger and with hair that was a reddish-pink rather than gray. Alongside her was Dr. Robotnik who wasn't bald just yet, and Quark whose head was fuzzy like a duckling.

"I was aspiring to be an evil genius myself at one point, I'll have you know!" Wendy narrated, while her past self glanced at a younger Von Schlemmer, who was shorter and had larger glasses at that time. "Unlike that goody-good Von Schlemmer, I wanted to use my knowledges for evil, more like Robotnik and Quark!" She watched as Quark took out a lobster, and put it inside of the professor's pants, making him freak out the moment he felt the pinchers.

Everything then flashed to Wendy looking at several books. "But then, when trying to do research on chemicals, I learned about potion-making… Then outright alchemy… Then magic and witchcraft, which I had learned to use near perfectly!"

She held up a new potion that had a green liquid inside, cackling. "I intended to use all that I learned for evil, such as putting a sweet princess to sleep and taking over her land perhaps!" Something then broke the whole vial that was containing the potion, Wendy had a look of shock, which quickly became anger as she turned around to see the two rival doctors holding a straw, laughing about the spitball they just launched.

"It seems that those two idiots didn't realize my brilliance in witchcraft over machinery, so they mocked me for a whole year before I finally dropped out to pursue what I wanted!" Things then jumped forward to Wendy riding a broomstick, looking over an island with an evil grin. "So, my plot for revenge came! I would start upstaging those nerds by first recruiting help, then taking over this small island in Mobius, before going after the whole planet! Eeeheeheehee!"

* * *

Once it ended, Carrotia ran in, knocking Scratch and Grounder over before clinging onto the still-dazed Coconuts. "But you two aren't going to do anything!" Wendy then grabbed the crank, and pulled it counter-clockwise. "Because this brat who tried to get in my way is going to become the next potion batch so I can have the greatest spells ever!"

Pin was then being quickly lowered to the cauldron. Freaking out, she lifted up her legs so they wouldn't be burned, only for her bottom to meet with the boiling liquid in second. _"Yeeeow-ow-ow-owch!"_ She whined, before being suddenly snagged off the chains by a golden ring.

Dropped onto the ground, Pin looked at her behind, seeing that her skirt was partly burned. "Ugh, now this is embarrassing…" Turning back to Tails and Jack, who had saved her just now, she noticed the ring. "Oh hey! You're using that old thing from my room?"

He was about to answer, but Wendy interrupted by stamping her feet. "You?! So Focke-Wulf wasn't joking after all?!" Jumping into a cart, the witch was grumbling nonsense to herself. "Carrotia! Stop him!… Carrotia?"

The bunny girl was more focused on Coconuts, who had an expression on his face that was admitting defeat, actually smiling and enjoying the attention for once. "Bah! Alright, forget you then! Focke-Wulf! Bearenger! Where are you two?!" In near perfect timing, the other two lackeys ran in.

"Don't worry your wickedness! We'll get 'em!" Focke-Wulf growled, running straight for the group.

Cackling, Wendy took off in her mine cart. "If I can't have more power, then I'll just start turning the whole island into a crystal paradise now! Eeeheeheehee!" Tails glared at her, as did Scratch and Grounder.

"I'm not letting you get away with this, you mean witch!" Tails then began flying after Wendy, leaving the others behind.

"Oh no you don't!" Scratch then climbed on top of Grounder like he was a bike. "Grounder, what are you waiting for?! Let's find a way to cut them off!" Strapping spurs onto his feet, Scratch then kicked Grounder's sides, making him react by speeding straight into a wall…

… And leaving a badnik shaped hole behind as they attempted to find a shortcut.

Jack looked at Bearenger and Focke-Wulf, then his daughter, and then at Pin. "I hate to throw y'all under the bus like this, but can you hold them off for me while I get my little angel back? Thanks in advance!" He then hopped away, while Pin merely shrugged.

"I think Coconuts needed more saving than her, but…" Pin just waited for Bearenger and Focke-Wulf to come closer, before spinning around for a moment and change her outfit to one belonging to a magician "Hey you two, you wanna see some real magic that your boss can't pull off?"

They paused, seeming confused at her offer as Pin pulled out playing cards from her sleeves, then holding them in front of the two. "Pick a card, any card! I guarantee I'll be able to find it!" Not hesitating, Bearenger and Focke-Wulf both took a card.

She then folded the cards back up into a stack. "Alright! Now slide them in the middle of the deck!" Doing what they were told, they just waited as Pin began doing several tricks. Such as shuffling them, putting them in one sleeve and out the other, making them vanish in her palm by just clasping her hands together…

Finally she made them reappear with her wand. "Aaaaand… Are these your cards?" Pin handed a pair over to the duo, in which Focke-Wulf snickered.

"Hah! Dat's some trick! Dis ain't my card, my card didn't have a boxing glo—" He was then met with a large boxing glove came out of the card, punching him across the room.

Bearenger was shocked, then glanced again at his card… Which had a bomb imprinted on it, with the fuse burning away.

Not being able to react on time, it exploded in the bear's face, making him dizzy and fall over in defeat. "Wahaha! Looks like they couldn't read my poker face!" Pin then discarded her disguise.

Jack meanwhile, was trying to speak with his daughter again. "Carrotia, darlin'! Y'all can't have him! And y'all can't be doin' all this bad stuff either!"

The bunny girl continued to pet Coconuts' head, pouting. "Why shouldn't I, dad?!"

"Because… I'll ground y'all for two weeks!" She ignored him, more focused on the badnik. "And no chili carrots for dinner!"

She cringed, then dropped Coconuts to look at him. "W-what?… No more of your home made special?" Snapping out of his trance, Coconuts noticed Carrotia seeming disheartened.

"Nnnnnope! Not unless y'all drop this act, and go home!" Jack smirked, knowing well that his daughter was going to give in now.

"Fiiiiine…" Before Coconuts could respond, the bunny girl was pulled away from the whole scene by her father, and out of the castle.

Coconuts opened his mouth to speak, only for Pin to pick him up, much to his annoyance. "What a spoiled brat!" She simply said. "Now we just hope Tails makes it out alright!"

* * *

Tails was tossing his ring at the witch's magic and flying carefully, also attempting to whack her with the magic weapon. "Eeeheeheehee! You'll never catch me! Soon, this island will be all mine!" Wendy cackled, which only made the fox want to catch up with her.

Once again, he tossed the ring at her head while she was looking back, giving Wendy quite a shock as her vision went a little blurry. "Eehehhh?!" She couldn't see where she was going on the railroad tracks at all, by the time everything refocused…

She could only see two dumb badniks heading straight in her direction. "Off the tracks! Off the tracks!" Scratch yelled. Both him, Grounder, and Wendy all panicked. Tails covered his eyes for a few seconds, only able to hear the collision.

Wendy went flying into the air from the crash, and she pulled out a broom. "Bah! So much for relying on railroads… I'll take it by sky— Eek!" However, Tails threw his ring to snag her as a whole along with the broom.

"You just made yourself easier to catch!" Tails declared, as he flew out of the castle. "And now I'll make sure you never cause trouble on this island again!" Swinging his arm around, he tossed the ring into the distance near the sea, effectively sending the witch far away as well.

"Curse you, fox child! I will return!" She shrieked, before landing into the ocean. Wendy grumbled, trying to use her broom as a floatation device and drying off her robe…

* * *

"We're almost on our way back with the Robotnik Cruiser and the others!" Tails spoke into the communicator. "Coming in for a landing!" Both Tails and Jack were piloting as they made a careful landing. Pin meanwhile, was distracting the robots with card tricks in order to keep them from causing trouble.

Arms held up two flags so the airship could make an easy landing. Jack exited first, holding his daughter by the arm and taking her away. "I gotta thank y'all for the grand time, Tails! Oh! And I'll make sure Sonic's lunch is ready when he comes back! C'mon Carrotia!" The other bunny just sighed, while Coconuts lightly waved goodbye one last time.

"Hey Coconuts— Whoa, what happened to you?!" Arms greeted, noticing how he was covered in lipstick marks the whole time.

Pin snickered. "The spoiled rabbit girl planted ones on him. I wanted to point it out, but I figured it would be better for him to find out on his own!" Coconuts just glared at her, but then stifled a laugh upon seeing something on his own. "What's so funny now?" She asked, turning back to him.

Skweel just snorted in laughter, while Humpty hid in his shell, and Spike was rather amused by the backside of Pin's skirt being burned off and only bloomers being there. "I see London, I see France! I see Pin's underpants!" Scratch chanted, both him and Grounder cracking up as the sorceress finally got the message.

"Wha…?" Her face reddened at the sight, instantly trying to find a way to cover it with magic. "Sheesh! Why didn't you say something before?!"

Coconuts gave a smug look. "Oh, I dunno… Thought it would be better to find out on your own?" Pin gritted her teeth, bending her wand. Tails however, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Say Pin, I just have one question… What was this ring for?" Tails asked, holding the ring.

"Oh, that? It's just a failed magic experiment. I'm glad you found use out of it more than I did, so you can keep it!" She replied.

"Uh… Thanks?" Thinking his business was done, Tails then began to leave and head for where he had first started. Right on time as well, because Sonic had returned.

The plane came to an easy landing, and Sonic jumped out. "Hey bro! How's it going? Anything happen while I was gone?" He wondered.

All Tails could do was just smile innocently. "Well, nothing you would believe!"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **((The deadline of the poll for whether or not this is the end is Tuesday, 6 P.M. EST!**

 **If it ends in the "no" favor, then I hope you enjoyed this possibly-but-not-really last episode?**

 **Hope people enjoyed the really silly background I gave for Witchcart. I felt like it fit well enough with the AoStH-verse.))**


	14. Mid-Knight Run PART 1

**MID-KNIGHT RUN**

 **PART 1**

"Let's see here!" Sonic said, going through letters in a mailbox. "Junk, junk— Hey bro, I found the magazine you ordered!" He handed it to Tails, who excitedly looked through the gaming magazine. "Junk, junk, junk… Huh? What's this one?"

Holding up a colorful flyer, Sonic read it. "Potential heroes and allies wanted for the _Freedom Fighters…_ Help us keep Mobius free of evil!" Tails stopped looking at the magazine to glance at what Sonic was reading.

"Oh, I've heard about this! It's a group ran by the princess of Mobius, Sally Acorn! She just recently returned from a long battle on another island I hear!" Tails then looked at Sonic, excited. "Do you think we're cut for it?"

Sonic just smiled. "Think? Tails little buddy, it's almost insulting that we aren't there to begin with! Who do you think has been protecting Mobius for a while?" He then dropped the flyer, and got a running start. "And I'd like to meet this princess for myself, so let's go!" In mere seconds, the duo sped off to their destination.

Coconuts however, was putting on his goggles, accidentally smacking himself in the face in the process as he jumped into a small plane. He then took out a pair of binoculars, spotting Sonic and Tails. "Oh man, I'm so gonna get them today!" Starting up the aircraft, he began flying after them.

Tails noticed, and took one look behind them. "Uh oh… Sonic, we got company!" Sonic turned his head, and remained his usual attitude.

"So Coconerd is at it again? Alright! No point in letting this chance go to waste! Let's step it up!" The two then went faster, straight into the direction of a kingdom that was made up of colorful acorns and pinecones.

The two of them halted as Sonic rang the bell in front of a large castle, in which a young coyote with blonde hair answered. "Tell the princess that a hero has arrived!" Slightly annoyed by his cocky behavior, the coyote Mobian rolled his eyes and went back inside.

Soon, he returned with a peach-furred chipmunk that had reddish-brown hair and was wearing a watch of some kind. "Nice to meet you, princess! I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! And this here is my buddy Tails!" Sonic greeted.

Before the chipmunk could respond, all four of them were met with a shout. "You're not getting away from me, hedgehog!" Coconuts then took aim at him, in which Sonic jumped up and used his body like a buzz-saw to rid of the miniature cannons. "Oh, you think that's going to stop me?! Hah!"

Taking advantage of the situation, she took out a straw, and blew into it, firing a small blueberry-like object that went into the plane's exhaust pipe. An explosion was heard, and soon the plane began flying all over the place. "H-hey! What's going on?! What did you do?!" Coconuts began screaming in panic as the aircraft went haywire, and sent him flying out of the kingdom.

"Nice shot!" Sonic complimented, in which the chipmunk girl didn't seem impressed.

"Did you really endanger this place just now to show off that little stunt?" Sonic partly cringed at the stern response. "Sonic the Hedgehog, right? I've heard a lot about you actually, and planned to recruit you myself. I'm **_Princess Sally Acorn…_** But I prefer everyone to just call me Sally."

His confidence instantly returned. "How does calling you Sal sound?"

"Just fine. As I was saying though, I wanted to meet you for myself, since the word is you're a bigger hero than the Freedom Fighters are, which I find quite shocking… Though, right now, I may not let someone like you join, especially after that example just then." Sonic's usual expression faded.

"Huh?! Why not?"

"No offense Sonic, but your performance just now just showed how careless you are. You really shouldn't be doing that sort of thing, this castle could have been destroyed!" Sally then sighed. "But, we do need help right now. You see, I was fighting for freedom of an east island that Dr. Quark was trying to take over, and we won. But when I returned, my father went missing… You're more familiar with this whole world than I am, as I had been busy fighting Quark for a long while—" Suddenly however, there was a rumbling sound. "Speaking of… Looks like he's back for more!" All four of them turned their attention to a giant mech.

Inside of the robotic that had webbed feet, was a short doctor with red, spiky hair who also wore goggles and flippers. "You may have humiliated me before, Acorn! But now it's my turn to do the same finally! Say goodbye to your kingdom!" He laughed.

As the coyote Mobian cowered in fear, he ran off, nearly losing his toupee in the process before reaching his arm out to grab it back. Sally rolled her eyes. "And there goes Antoine… I can take care of this—" However, Sonic held up his arm.

"Relax, Sal! Tails and I can take on this quack!" Sonic then zoomed over to the robot along with Tails, while Sally just looked at her watch.

"I'm having trouble forming an opinion on this guy… Nicole, what do you say?"

"It would seem that while he is arrogant, this new ally has a very high success rate. I highly suggest putting him on the team, but keeping a close eye on his behavior." The watch answered, turning out to be a computer with a female, monotone voice.

Sally just smiled. "I don't think I'd have a problem with that— _Mmph!_ " She was then suddenly grabbed, a hand covering her mouth.

"Duhh, we got 'er!" Bearenger said, holding up the chipmunk.

"Nice goin' Bear! Now let's get outta here, we just gotta return her to da boss!" Focke-Wulf replied, as the two ran off with Sally.

* * *

Coconuts meanwhile, was about to fall to the grounds not far outside the kingdom. "Oh man, I'm gonna crash! This can't get worse…!"

His attention shifted from the plane's controls, to what was down below. There stood a familiar, white rabbit with open arms. "Why, look who's gonna fly into my arms! It's my boyfriend!~" She cooed.

 _ **"IT GOT WORSE!"**_ He shrieked, as the plane crashed onto the dirt, sending him rolling into Carrotia. The bunny instantly embraced him.

"I've missed you soooo much! What are you doing here, my slice of banana bread?" Coconuts struggled for a couple seconds, growling at her.

"What am I doing? Look who's talking! This is the last place I expect to run into you!" He broke free, dusting himself off.

Carrotia just sighed lovingly. "You're such a silly boy! Come on now, I'll explain everything!" She tugged on his arm, dragging away the confused monkey robot. "My partners and I are here under order by her witchiness to capture Princess Acorn!"

"Princess?" Coconuts raised a brow. "I know who's gonna be thrilled about this…"

* * *

"Duhh, quit kickin' me!"

A voice grabbed the attention of a group of badniks, Sir Ffuzzy Logik turned around, seeing Bearenger in the distance, carrying the chipmunk girl. "Sheesh, for a princess, you sure are feisty!" Focke-Wolf stated.

Sally just growled and kept kicking. "Let me go! I have to help save my kingdom and my father!"

The knight felt his attention grabbed even further, withdrawing his trident. "Hey Ffuzzy-Fface, what's the problem?" Dragon Breath wondered, before getting his foot stomped on as a response. Roaring in pain, Dragon Breath spit out flames, allowing Ffuzzy Logik to heat up his weapon.

"Fiends! Kidnapping royalty!" Ffuzzy Logik yelled, as he charged at the two Mobians. Focke-Wulf jumped up at the feeling of his rear being burned. Bearenger drew back at the sight of the robotic knight.

Seizing the chance, Sally sent a harsh kick to Bearenger's gut, freeing herself as the bear held his stomach. "Aw no, not one of dese guys! We're no match for him!" Focke-Wulf rubbed his backside, annoyed at the turn of events as he ran off. "C'mon, Bear!"

Bearenger got up, intimidated greatly by Ffuzzy Logik, and quickly followed Focke-Wulf. Sally smirked, until she turned around, seeing the knight towering over her. "Madam, is thou unharmed?" He questioned, kneeling down and examining her body frantically.

"Uh, I'm fine." Sally smacked away one of his hands. "Who are you, and why did you save me just now?"

"Sir Ffuzzy Logik! Only the most brave, honorable, chivalrous knight to exist on this forsaken planet! I heard thou was royalty, therefore made an extra effort to save thou!… I have told thou my identity, I must ask of thy name now." Ffuzzy Logik requested.

"Sally Acorn. No need to be formal, Ffuzzy." She giggled, followed by Ffuzzy Logik also laughing with her. When Dragon Breath finally caught up, he was shocked at what was going on. "My father, King Maximillian Acorn went missing, and I was being helped earlier by—"

"Your father? Missing?" Ffuzzy Logik stopped his laughter. "Dragon! Thy timing is perfect! We must rescue Princess Acorn's father, the king!" Dragon Breath just grumbled, thinking it over.

A grin formed on his face. "You know Ffuzzy, I think I know where he might be! I think I saw him not too long ago… But you weren't paying attention, as always!" Ignoring his comments, Ffuzzy Logik just turned back to Sally.

"Very well! Thou shall lead the way then! I shall accompany thou, Acorn, and make sure no more rogues attempt to strike her!" With that, they began walking, and chatting along the way, much to Dragon Breath's chagrin.

* * *

"Aaaaand…" Sonic then slid down the robot, before kicking it lightly. "Down he goes!" With that, the sliced portions of the mech came apart, Dr. Quark sat there midair, before looking down and falling to the ground.

 _"Waaaagh!"_ He quacked, before landing on his face. "Darn it, darn it! First Acorn, and now the hedgehog too!… I'll b" Kicking away the parts, the evil doctor retreated before anything else could have been done.

Sonic just gave a smug look, before feeling a tap on his shoulder. "Monsieur hedgehog, while you were beezy with him, Princess Sally vanished!" The coyote named Antoine pointed out, showing disapproval for Sonic.

"Now why in the world would she run off?" Sonic wondered. "I thought she was gonna help!… Don't worry, 'Twon! Tails and I will find her!" With that, the two ran off, making Antoine's toupee spin in place, before stopping and looking uneven. "Shouldn't be too hard! How far could she go?"

* * *

As they continued their journey, Dragon Breath just grew increasingly ticked off at how it seemed he was being ignored. "So thou plans to have Sonic the Hedgehog among thy soldiers? I do not recommend it myself. He is quite the troublemaker, making milord lose his mind a lot…"

Sally shrugged, lifting up her arm to look at the watch. "I can agree with you on that, he seems very egotistical at best… But Nicole said he would be a valuable ally, if I had a choice, I could put you on our side instead." Ffuzzy Logik felt his eyes widen, while Dragon Breath gritted his teeth, looking over to them.

"Your majesty, I cannot betray milord no matter what the circumstance is!"

"Haha, I had a feeling. Nicole, what do you think though? Don't you agree?… Oh, that's right! Ffuzzy, this is Nicole, she's the best artificial intelligence one could ask for!" Sally showed off the watch.

"Sally, I regret to inform you that these two are robots." Nicole replied dryly.

"I know that, but they said they weren't from Quark." Sally pointed out. "They don't look like his either, who else would they belong to?"

Dragon Breath stopped, making Ffuzzy Logik bump into him. "Well lady, here's your answer!" Sally cringed at the sight of Dr. Robotnik's fortress, right up the mountain they were scaling the entire time.

* * *

Being forced to sit down in an imprisonment chamber, Sally glared at the robots all around. "Dr. Robotnik… I had forgotten entirely about him after focusing on Quark so much." She grumbled.

"Tis not thy fault!" Ffuzzy Logik responded. "It was my own, I never told thou that milord is Robotnik. I did not realize that he had kidnapped thy father as well." He sat down near the chamber, disappointed in himself. "I hope thou does not think little of me for all of this, I truly had no idea… Would thou like some tea?"

Still peeved the situations only getting worse, Dragon Breath mumbled to himself. "I don't get it! We were supposed to fight in the fields today, then she comes around, and becomes more important to Ffuzzy-Fface than our rivalry is?!" Scratch meanwhile, was more occupied playing with the watch.

"Bahahahaaa! For an artificial intelligent, you look like you contain something smaller than a pea-brain!" He was touching all the buttons on it, and shaking the watch around.

"Please refrain from behavior that may harm my AI!" Nicole responded. "Otherwise I will—" Static then came out of her voice. _"Bahahahaaa!"_ She mimicked, surprising Scratch.

Robotnik was arguing with Wendy, when suddenly Dr. Quark stepped in. "That blasted hedgehog— What the?! How did you get the princess?!"

"Sir Ffuzzy Logik brrrrrrought her in, by complete accident! Meanwhile, when you inferiors act intentionally, you don't get what you want!" Robotnik cackled, before noticing how much the prisoner was talking with his badnik.

Finally, Coconuts returned along with Carrotia. "So Wendy, Robotnik, and the duck guy are all in competition for who can take over Mobius by getting involved with Acorn's family!… Oh, speaking of!" The bunny girl then hugged Coconuts again. "Your witchiness, I'm back, Focke-Wulf and Bearenger should be— Huh?! How did the princess…?!"

She only then saw what was going on, puzzled by all of it. "First off, I'm not a duck!" Quark hissed. "Secondly, it's a long story you brat!" While everyone kept bickering, Dr. Robotnik looked around.

Glancing at the imprisoned Sally, then Carrotia hugging Coconuts, then the large chalkboard of the plans he had— Along with Wendy and Quark's own schemes as competition.

A slow, evil grin formed on his face, as he stomped over to one of the other imprisonment chambers, an older squirrel of some kind was sitting inside. "King Acorn! I have an offer that's impossible for you to rrrrrefuse… Otherwise, your kingdom will be destroyed!

* * *

Moments later, Robotnik came back. "Sir Ffuzzy Logik!" The knight stood up straight, startled by his master. "I have good news for you!"

"Is thou releasing the princess and her father?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Why, yes!" Robotnik sneered. "But on a condition… Ffuzzy Logik, you have the king's blessing to wed his daughter for your courages acts!"

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_ The two reacted in unison.

 _ **"NO!"**_ Dragon Breath yelled, while Spike spat out his oil drink.

"Ohhh, it begins…" Frankly chuckled.

"What's a blessing?" Grounder wondered.

"L-lord Robotnik, is it true?! This is far too sudden! She surely does not agree to this, and I believe that Princess Acorn should be the one making the decisions on such!" Ffuzzy Logik then looked over to her. "That is… Unless thy feelings are that strong?!"

Sally clenched her teeth. "I'm not going to marry anyone! Even if he's the best option among you robotic rejects!" She snapped back.

Turning this on its head, Robotnik just laughed again. "Best option? Did you hear that, Ffuzzy Logik? She clearly wants you over the others!" Confused, the knight just thought about it.

"You bald-headed, mustached…! That's not what I said!" Sally retorted. "There's nothing you can do to make me say yes to it!" In response, Robotnik leaned over to her prison.

"Oh no? Your father just agrrrrrreed to it, for the sake of Mobius!" Robotnik whispered. "I suggest you do the same, or it could be the end of both your kingdom, and your father!" Sally cringed at the implication, and then lowered her head.

Right now, she really wished there was a way Sonic could help of all people…

And Dragon Breath for once, was thinking the same thing.

* * *

 **((This episode is… More chatty in the first portion. The second part will have a bit more actual comical mishaps.**

 **Also, both the Super Mario Bros. Super Show, Sonic Underground, and the Sonic OVA even did the "forced marriage" plot- I figured it would work perfectly in something as goofy as this.**

 **Oh, and getting this out of the way now… You people asked for Sally, she won the "yes" side of the poll. If you people don't like this depiction of her, or this plot… I kinda warned you that this wouldn't be SatAM or the Archie comics, so…**

 **Antoine and Nicole were a bonus, I wasn't thinking about them at the time, but figured, why not?**

 **… I couldn't come up with any good episode titles either. Hopefully a reference of one of my favorite books/movies will do.))**


	15. Mid-Knight Run PART 2

**MID-KNIGHT RUN**

 **PART 2**

No one had ever seen Sir Ffuzzy Logik so… Overjoyed, before.

Between Sally saying yes, and him being oblivious to Dr. Robotnik's plan, he truly thought the princess was just in love with him so quickly.

"What are you even thinking?!" Wendy yelled at Robotnik, who was smiling. "Why are you trying to unite your stupid robot with the princess?!"

"Can't you tell, cauldron-for-brains hag?! If those two get married, Sir Ffuzzy Logik would become king, and I can take over Mobius with easy with him as ruler! He's loyal to me no matter the situation!" Both Wendy and Dr. Quark looked at each other, dumbfounded.

Davy Sprocket just leaned against a wall, listening to them and then glancing at the knight. "Should we break it to Ffuzzy that the princess only agreed to save her land, or…?"

"I think that's kinda mean… And it would ruin it for Dr. R!" Arms pointed out, before smiling innocently. "We should invite Pin! I bet she would enjoy this!… Also, if Ffuzzy marrying the princess means Robotnik gets Mobius… Does marrying Pin mean one could be rewarded with a thousand Mobiums?"

Lifting up the watch that was left behind by Scratch, Dragon Breath put it on his wrist, hoping no one would notice. "Whatever you do Arms, don't repeat that possible theory around Spike, he gets antsy about her!" Davy replied, not paying attention to what was going on. "Now c'mon, the wedding starts in a few hours, so we have to set up for it!

As they exited, Dragon Breath pushed a button on the watch, trying to turn it on. "Hey lady! Wake up, I need your help here!" The computer on the watch booted up, responding to the badnik.

"Oh, it's you. The one who brought us here." Nicole responded. "What is it that you want?…"

* * *

Sonic had looked all over the kingdom, but he just couldn't find Sally anywhere. "Maybe we should just leave…" Tails suggested. "She wasn't very welcoming to us, so she might have done the father-finding mission on her own."

"That can't be! It just doesn't sound like how the leader of Freedom Fighters would act!… Let's try looking outside of here!" Sonic then ran around, searching the woods, before getting a sense of déjà vu as he stood near a pine tree.

A club suddenly was tossed at Sonic, who narrowly dodged the attack. The tree came collapsing as a result, and Sonic stared at the one responsible. "There you are, hedgehog!" Dragon Breath stepped over. "I found him, lady! Now wha— _Agh!_ "

Sonic moved away right on time, allowing the tree to land on Dragon Breath. "Not again…" He growled, while Sonic and Tails just laughed at him.

"This only happened because of your hostile approach." Nicole said. "Sonic the Hedgehog, it is good that this badnik found you, he and Sally are in dire need of your help."

Rather surprised to see the watch on Dragon Breath's arm rather than Sally's, Sonic zipped over as the badnik removed the tree off of himself. "Sally? And this guy? What's the big deal?! Did Robuttnik and you guys take her away?!"

"I'll spare you too many details, the doc is the one who captured your friend's father, and now he's tryin' to get her hitched with ol' Ffuzzy-Fface!" Dragon Breath answered, looking impatient.

"Sonic, if that badnik marries Sally, he will take the throne as king of Mobius, allowing Robotnik to rule the planet. You must rescue Sally and her father, this robot is more than willing to help you right now." Nicole explained further.

"I get it… But why should I trust him? Why does he want my help?" Sonic wondered.

"Do you know what will happen if Ffuzzy gets married?!" Dragon Breath retorted. "He won't pay attention to me anymore! We won't fight, argue, or work together anymore! He'll become… Boring and more interested in keeping the princess happy than hanging out with me!" He then began sobbing at the thought, shocking both Sonic and Tails.

He shrugged. "Okay ya big reptile! Tails and I will rescue Sal!… But we're gonna have to come up with a plan! And it just so happens, I got Robuttnik's place memorized like his ugly mug!"

* * *

Sonic and Tails snuck up around the fortress, seeing the captured princess in a locked room. Using his spin-dash like a buzz-saw again, Sonic made a perfect hole to get inside. Jumping out of the seat she was sitting in, Sally ran over to the two.

"Oh! You two! Thank goodness you showed up!" Sally exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down, Sal!" Sonic replied. "Nicole and someone on Robuttnik's side told us you and the king are here! Tails and I are here to save ya both!" Sonic responded, in which a knock on the door was now heard.

"Future spouse; Queen Acorn, my sweetheart? Is thou ready yet? Milord is growing rather antsy, and thy father wishes to walk thou down the aisle!" All three of them were startled by Ffuzzy Logik's sudden interference, but not entering.

Sally came up with a quick excuse. "In a moment!" She then turned back to Sonic and whispered. "What are we going to do?"

* * *

"Now rrrrrremember, King Maximillian!" Robotnik explained, while handing a remote to Scratch. "Any attempts to escape, or break the deal we made, and Scratch is going to send an electric shock to your whole body!… Show him you aren't fooling around!"

Scratch pushed a button on the remote, shocking the old squirrel king, whose fur began to stick out from the electricity. "U-understood…!" Sighing and tugging at the collar around his neck, the king walked over to where Sir Ffuzzy Logik was standing.

"Ah, to have my dreams come true…! I must thank both thou, and Lord Robotnik for this! Along with thy daughter! I hope to learn more about her… Riding through the beautiful fields!" The king just stared at him, partly baffled at how gullible the knight was.

Finally, Sally's voice could be heard. "I'm just about ready!"

"Wonderful! I shall meet thou in the altar… I must go now, I am not supposed to see thou before the wedding!" He then skipped off, looking very excited.

The door opened, and a bride wearing her veil stood there. King Max wrapped his arm around her. "I know you aren't looking forward to this, and neither am I, but… Come along, Sally." The two then headed for where the wedding was taking place…

* * *

It wasn't too big for a wedding, mainly since it consisted of badniks along with Robotnik's two rivals. Sir Ffuzzy Logik finished adjusting his bow tie, before turning to Grounder… Who was in a dress. "Grounder? Why is thou wearing a…? Er, how do I look?"

"With your eyes, Ffuzzy!" Grounder replied, which didn't amuse the knight at all. "Oh, I mean, great! Also, we didn't have many 'maid of honor' options… You didn't want Lucie anywhere near your bride… We dunno if Pin will show up, much less we want her to… And Skweel insisted that they were a guy, then said I would be more fitting for this!"

That last part was confusing, but Ffuzzy Logik disregarded it upon seeing his bride, along with her father. Walking her up the aisle, the king eventually let go of her arm, allowing the princess to meet with her groom.

Drip, taking the part as the officiant, stood there holding a book and stammering. "W-we are… Uh, gathered here t—"

"Skip all of that nonsense, you faucet-headed fool!" Robotnik demanded, frightening the badnik. Meanwhile, Tails carefully snuck behind Scratch, noticing his hand not grasping the remote very tightly. He slid it out of Scratch's fingers, and replaced it with a different object.

Coconuts walked over to the couple, having the role as the ring bearer. Ffuzzy Logik gently took the golden ring off of the pillow, in which Coconuts was then pulled all the way over to a seat by Carrotia, who began squeezing the air out of him.

Ffuzzy Logik slid the ring onto the bride's hand, then he pulled away the veil…

And he drew back in shock as Sonic's face was underneath.

"Sorry! I don't think I'm your type!" The hedgehog pulled him down, planting a kiss on the knight, making him cringe in disgust. "I'll leave ya with that parting gift though!" With that, Sonic began speeding off, grabbing King Acorn along the way.

Dr. Robotnik was furious. "Get them! _Get them!_ "

"I'm on it, your rottenness!" Scratch replied, about to press the remote, only to have his fingers snapped. "Yeeeowowow!" Pulling his hand away from his sides, Scratch saw that a mouse trap was clamped onto him, and that the remote was gone.

"Hey!" Tails called out, flying above the group and holding the remote. "Looking for this? Come and get me then!" All of the robots then attempted firing whatever weapons they had at the fox, only for him to fly away from them.

Arms then raised his long appendages, catching Tails. "I gotcha!" He exclaimed. "Can you please hand it back now?"

"For you?… Well, okay!" Giving the remote to Arms, Tails flew away. Arms then tried pressing the button, only for no reaction to occur when the king was escaping.

Puzzled, Arms checked the back of the remote, and saw that the battery had been taken out. "Ooooh… He's good!" Arms said, impressed at how he was tricked, until Scratch bonked him over the head.

Sonic was soon making his way to the exit, until Davy Sprocket blocked it. The hedgehog just paused, looking at the bride's outfit that was still on him. "Y'know, this doesn't really suit me…" As Davy lunged at him, the two got into a dust cloud of a fight, until Sonic jumped out and began pulling the king out again.

"I think it fits you way more!" Sonic taunted, making their way out.

When the dust cleared, Davy Sprocket found himself stuck in the small dress. He yelped in embarrassment, trying to cover his body with his own hands, before sneaking off to hide himself.

As the others were laughing at Davy's predicament, Wendy and Dr. Quark just focused on Robotnik. "Well that plan sure worked, didn't it? Eeeheeheehee!" The witch mocked, along with the other doctor.

"I hate that hedgehog!" Robotnik just turned to Ffuzzy Logik, who was splashing himself with a bottle of disinfectant given by Coconuts. "Sir Ffuzzy! Do not let him get away! Find him, and your brrrride!"

"Yes, milord!" Ffuzzy Logik then stopped what he was doing, and charged out of the fortress.

* * *

Sally stood at the side of the mountain along with Tails, met quickly by Sonic and King Acorn. "You did it!" Sally exclaimed. "Now let's all get out of here and head back to the castle!"

With a grin, Sonic prepared to spin-dash. "As you wish!" He then created a dirt path to make it easy to slide down the mountain without hitting any bumps on the way. Sally, Tails, and King Acorn followed him, partly tumbling as they reached the bottom.

All four of them were laughing, until a trident struck the ground, nearly hitting Sonic.

"Hedgehog! How dare thou ruin the greatest day of my life!" Sir Ffuzzy Logik ran across the path that was created, before pulling his weapon out of the ground and pointing it. "I will make sure thou regrets this!"

Sonic would have moved out of the way, but he instead just stepped back, allowing Sir Ffuzzy Logik to get tackled by Dragon Breath.

Dazed for a moment, Ffuzzy Logik shook his head as the dragon badnik towered over him. "Dragon! What is thou doing?!… I make thou best man, and not only does thou not show, but now I see thou is betraying me?!"

Slapping him across the face, Ffuzzy Logik was even more confused by the actions of his ally. "What's gotten into _you_ is the bigger question!" Dragon Breath retorted. "We were best rivals, and the moment that girl walks in, I suddenly don't exist?! Do you really want to live a boring, married life with some girl you have known for less than a day? Would you really be happy with it?!"

"I would be happy, if she is happy…!" Ffuzzy Logik replied, staggering to get up.

"Yeah, but everyone else won't! And I wouldn't be able to fight with you anymore if you become king!" Dragon Breath then began sobbing. "Who am I gonna get into ridiculous banter with? Who am I gonna team up with when Spike is being a self-absorbed moron?! Who's gonna tell me long, boring stories that make me fall asleep?!… You even made me this _'enemy bracelet'!_ " He then raised his arm, showing off a small, decorated bracelet around his wrist.

Taking in all of it, Sir Fuzzy Logik failed to hold back his emotion. "I… _I hath been a terrible friendly rivaling ally!_ " He cried, tears pouring out of his yellow eyes. "I apologize greatly for my actions!" Ffuzzy then hugged his accomplice. "Everything that I have, weapons, position, power— Do not compare to the great enemy that is thou, Dragon! Without thy disagreeable presence, I would be just as lost thou!

"I promise, from now on, no woman will come between us! Royalty or otherwise! I am forever glad to have thou!" Ffuzzy Logik then separated himself from Dragon Breath, clearing his metal throat and drying his eyes. "Ahem… And to start… The both of us shall capture the rogue hedgehog!"

Dragon Breath grinned, both of them turning to Sonic, who was witnessing the whole scene. "That I can agree with, pal!"

Sonic was surprised by the sudden backstab, annoyed. "Hold on, that wasn't part of the plan, you reptile!"

"What did you expect? For you to walk off free?" Dragon Breath asked, before he and Ffuzzy made a jump for him, only to be stopped by something pulling them away. The two yelled in surprise, before finding themselves stuck onto a giant magnet.

Sally Acorn stood there, holding the magnet. "Sorry Ffuzzy… You're a nice guy, but I think we should see other people. I wouldn't mind keeping in touch off the clock though." She then noticed Nicole still strapped onto Dragon Breath's arm, and removed the computer watch from him. Sonic meanwhile, handed the gold wedding ring back to Ffuzzy Logik.

"Forgot to give this back to you, sorry!" With that, the heroes left, while Dragon Breath and Sir Ffuzzy Logik attempted to escape the magnet's hold.

* * *

King Acorn took the two medals out of a box, while Sally pinned it on both of them. "For rescuing me and my daughter… Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower… I give you these medals, proof of membership to the Freedom Fighters." The king declared.

The crowd of Mobians cheered at the heroes, while Sonic just looked over to Sally. "Hey, Sal… How about a real reward for the hero?"

Puckering up, Sally just rolled her eyes at him, and pulled out a fish, slapping it onto his lips. It took Sonic a couple seconds to realize what he was kissing, before pulling away in disgust. "Both you and that knight move too fast, even if that is your talent…" Sally said, before walking off the stage.

Sonic just wiped his mouth off, and smiled. "I think she digs me…!" Tails meanwhile just laughed at his friend.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **((I was gonna have a scene with Pin showing up really late to the wedding, or Davy asking for help to get the dress off, but… Nah. I think ending it off with Sonic and co. was more fitting. :P**

 **I decided that after this one, there will be two more episodes, I wanna go out with a bang for this!))**


	16. Chaotix Chaos PART 1

**CHAOTIX CHAOS**

 **PART 1**

"Bahahahaaaa!" Scratch laughed, as he and Grounder were watching the TV. "Get that bear, Barb Wire! You got this!"

"No way! That polar bear will crush him!" Grounder retorted. The both of them heard a bell ring on the TV, it showing an image of a polar bear who was lying on the mat. "Aw noooo!" The drilling robot then whined, as Scratch was going to grab the Mobiums from him. "Double or nothing! Barb Wire is going to lose this next one!"

Scratch just smirked. "You're on!"

"And now, the fight you've all been waiting for!" The announcer shouted. "The Mobius Wrestling Entertainment champion; _Hawk Hogan!_ " With that, a giant hawk that was mostly brown, but yellow on the front torso area flew into the ring.

The one named 'Barb Wire' stood there. A character made of gold metal parts, wearing spiked shoulder pads, red sunglasses with a matching bandana around his mouth, a, orange motorcycle helmet, and a rather flashy outfit of the same color. The hawk Mobian ran over to him, in which his opponent just ducked and ripped off one of his feathers.

He yelped, and then was knocked down by Barb Wire. The other wrestler then pinned him down. Hawk Hogan attempted to get up, but then felt his strength deplete at a tickling feeling on his feet.

"Thanks for givin' me a weapon to fight you with!" Barb Wire mocked, holding up one of his talons and using the feather on it.

"One, two, three, four…" Grounder's mouth hung wide open and Scratch keeping laughing, right as Davy Sprocket entered the room. "Five, six, seven, eight—" The referee, a moose Mobian kept going, but then Davy then began talking over the TV.

"What are you two watching?" He asked.

Scratch jumped, then looked over. "Watching the new champ take his place from the wrestling match last night, while Grounder gives up his allowance to me!" Raking over all the Mobiums, Grounder pouted and stuck his tongue out at Scratch, while Davy Sprocket took a quick glance.

The glance soon became an examination as Davy recognized the features on Barb Wire…

 _"Spike?!"_ Davy exclaimed in shock. "What's he…?! Don't you two recognize him?!"

Both Scratch and Grounder glued their eyes to to the TV again. "Nope." Grounder answered.

"Do you know where Spike is right now?" Davy asked.

"He's challenging the brat again right now." Scratch replied, tossing popcorn in his mouth. With that info, Davy went off to find Spike.

* * *

He had been holding her up for nearly over a minute. "C'mon, squirt! Show me what you're really made of!" Spike taunted, barely moving as Pin was trying to arm-wrestle him. "Can't do it, can ya? Your strong suit is only with the beans, huh?"

Pin was trying her hardest to push down his arm, yet it didn't budge. "Nuh-uh! I-it's just… I focus more on magic power, so I'm not that physically strong! I can still beat you though!" She then began using both hands, along with outright trying to shove his arm onto the table.

Sneering at her, Spike just chuckled. "How long are you gonna keep this up, squirt?" He wondered, staring at Pin's expression. She was gritting her teeth and seeming very frustrated, even whining a little bit in a rather cute manner. He lowered his eyelids slightly, and smiled. "Not that I mind, personally, I enjoy seeing you like this!"

"Uh, Spike, a word with you?" Davy towered over Spike, who flinched, but didn't lose control over the arm. Taking out a screwdriver from his pocket, Spike proceeded to remove the bolts from his appendage, and then left Pin wrestling with a detached arm.

She was absolutely speechless at the fact Spike did that just now, and yet she still couldn't push down the removed arm. "What is it, mister pioneering pans-for-parts?" He asked, mockingly.

"Do you know anything about a 'Barb Wire' character on the TV that looks an awful lot like you?" Davy questioned, sarcastically. "Because he looks a looooot like you…" Spike's face went from smug to that of panic in mere seconds at the mention.

"N-no! Why would I know anything about that?!"

"… Spike, you're the worst liar, ever." Davy replied. "Every time you deny something, it usually ends up being the truth. Like how you clearly enjoy Pin being around… And get mad when she decides to hang out with someone else."

He was about to snap back, but then turned back over to the table, seeing that his detached arm had finally defeated Pin without even trying. "Aww! Darn it, darn it!" She complained, her hands sore from trying so hard.

"Um… Pin?" Humpty asked, tugging at her shirt, Arms and Frankly standing alongside him. "S-sorry if you're busy or if I distracted you, b-but… I'm playing a co-op game with some of the others, and… U-um…"

"You want me to be part of it?" She finished his question, in which Humpty nodded nervously. "Sure thing! I'm just about done here anyway! Lead the way!"

"Alright then! We'll switch partners every match!" Frankly cackled, while Arms cheered.

Watching them, Spike clenched his fists, proving Davy's point. "Man, why does she even come by here all of the sudden?" DOS Holiday grumbled. "Shouldn't we be chasin' 'er out?"

"Normally we would, but the doc ain't here, so we're off the clock, partner! He ain't gonna find out!" Wired Earp replied, while reading a newspaper. "He's busy dealin' with that hedgehog and them Freedom Fighters!"

Batch was trying to fill out a crossword puzzle, but due to lacking normal hands, ended up having to use his mouth to hold the pen. "Mmffrm…" Davy Sprocket then slapped the back of his box-head, making him spit out the pen. "Jerk! I was writin' with that!… Anyway… Scratch is also in charge, which mean things are also a mess…"

Davy just snickered. "For once, I agree with you! But that doesn't mean that Spike can just—" He then glanced back behind him, seeing that Spike was no longer standing there. "Uhh, Spike?"

He scratched the top of his metal hat, unsure as to where the other badnik went along with the arm that was on the table. Taking the chance at Davy being distracted, Batch stuck out his leg to knock the pioneer-robot down onto the floor, then chuckled at his misfortune.

* * *

"Thanks for asking Heavy and Bomb to watch over the Master Emerald, guys." Knuckles said, putting down his bags. "Between that and Sonic being occupied with Robotnik, hopefully nothing happens while we're down here!"

Along with Knuckles was a small bee Mobian of some sort. "Not a problem! We figured you needed the vacation, and those two are completely clean despite being robots!"

"And if something does go wrong, my buddy Ray can check on them!" An armadillo replied. "Uh… Should we do a roll call?"

Knuckles nodded. "Sure thing! There's you, Mighty!… Me… Charmy Bee…" Knuckles then looked over to a tall crocodile, who was jamming out with headphones on. "Vector… Wait, where's Espio?" He looked around, but then was suddenly bumped by something that was invisible.

"I'm right here." A purple chameleon then appeared from thin air. "Sorry about that. So what first? It's your vacation, Knucklehead…" Rather annoyed a the nickname, Knuckles shrugged and moved along.

"Well, I figured first thing, we should check out the arena around here! It's where the strongest fighters— besides me gather!" With that, they all began walking over to a building, but Charmy stopped mid-flight.

He looked over to the screen— Yes, where you would be reading, or watching.

"Oh, hello!" The bee greeted. "You must be confused, right? Don't worry, we won't throw ourselves at you with no explanation like some other characters might. I am **_Charmy the Bee._** My associates are **_Mighty the Armadillo_** , **_Vector the Crocodile_** , and **_Espio the Chameleon_**. We are all close friends with Knuckles, in the same way that Sonic the Hedgehog is friends with Tails… All together, we make the team known as Chaotix. It's like the Freedom Fighters, but less pretentious and more fun-loving!"

"Charmy, who are you talking to?" Espio asked.

"Looks like I can't be speaking with the audience for too long… Oh well! Maybe we'll chat again!" With that, he flew off in the direction where the others went.

Vector removed his headphones to read the poster. "El Maximino Tauro versus the new champion; Barb Wire… Hey! I've heard of Maximino! He's the famous fighting bull, isn't he?" Mighty just sighed, unpleased with where this was going.

"I wouldn't know… I hate fights!" He complained, before being grabbed by the arm. "Do I really have to watch this?"

"Yes, you do. I paid a good amount of Mobiums for seats." Espio pointed out, dragging him along. "You don't have to watch, you can just ask for snacks when they come around or something." Giving up, Mighty went along with them, as they all went to sit down.

The announcer, revealed to be a dolphin Mobian of some kind, cleared his throat while speaking into a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen! The fight you have all been waiting for! El Maximino Tauro, all the way from Dust Hill, is making his debut in the ring today— Whoa!" Shoved out of the way by the giant white bull, the announcer was tangled by the microphone's wires, and fell over while making dolphin noises in the process.

Snorting, the bull stepped into the ring. "I demand to see the new champion! Who defeated Hawk Hogan?!" Spitting out the rose that was between his teeth, and removing his blue cape, the crowd began cheering for Maximino.

That was when his opponent emerged from the doors. Barb Wire, so he was called, looking proud and ready to go. Knuckles however, squinted at the sight of him, as if he had seen him before.

He climbed into the ring, and lowered the sunglasses covering his eyes. "You're El Maximino?" Scoffing, Barb Wire slid them back on. "Not nearly as impressive as the dragon made you out to be, I like your fake mustache!"

Insulted by the champion, Maximino readied himself as the bell rang. Barb Wire simply removed the bandana that covered his mouth, and waved it around. "El rojo?!" Maxmino growled, before charging where the piece of cloth was being waved around.

Not paying any attention at all, Maximino ended up running into the metal pole in the ring's corner when Barb Wire pulled away, knocking him out instantly. "Hah! Not even with my time!" The champion taunted.

"One, two, three, four…" The moose referee counted. "Five, six, seven, eight…" Maximino felt his body get up, only to fall right back down. "Nine, ten! He's done for already!"

"What?!" Espio exclaimed.

Knuckles just kept pondering while Maximino's unconscious body was pulled away. "Something about this new champ seems fishy! Vector, what do you think?… Vector?" He only then noticed that the crocodile was more absorbed in the song playing in his headphones.

Only when he noticed Knuckles looking at him, did he stop. "Huh? The fight's over? What did I miss?"

"Everything, you—!" Espio was about to explode, when Charmy stopped him.

"Now, now, Espio! Don't lose your cool here! Otherwise either you'll be thrown out, or thrown into the ring with the champion!" As Charmy said that, Knuckles began thinking. "Something is wrong though, you're right!"

As the moose lifted up Barb Wire's arm, the crowd went wild for his near perfect victory. "I think we should do a little investigating, you guys! Vector, you're good at that, aren't you?" Knuckles asked.

"Uhh, usually if it's a food court…" The crocodile replied sheepishly. "But if anyone should know about this new guy, it's the former MWE champ probably! Hawk Hogan! If he's still around, we should ask him if anything is up!"

Espio got out of his seat. "Then it's settled! I'm gonna follow this 'champion', while you all ask Hawk Hogan about this freak!… Charmy, keep our seats warm!" The bee nodded, while the other four left the audience, as another fight between two unrelated Mobians started.

* * *

 **((This first part is a little short, but that's because the second half is where everything goes down. I came up with this idea when I found this hilarious video of the MBM badniks with voices, and decided it would be one of the last episodes. :P**

 **Sorry if you wanted Sonic for this episode, but I thought a change of pace with the less tricky Knuckles and co. would do. Since we covered '95 games prior, I figured using the Chaotix wouldn't be too bad.**

 **They also retain their original personalities as opposed to the modern ones. So Espio is a hothead rather than a serious ninja character, Charmy is a fun-loving 16-year old that's somewhat calm instead of 6-year old brat… Yeah. The only one with little changes is Vector and Mighty- The latter who has little character to begin with other than what the manual gives.))**


	17. Chaotix Chaos PART 2

**CHAOTIX CHAOS**

 **PART 2**

Knuckles entered a small room, where the hawk Mobian was molting his feathers. "Sheesh, it's no wonder the guy lost his title to a newcomer so easily…" The echidna said to himself. "Hawk Hogan, right? Do you have a moment?"

Sobbing at a table, the hawk sniffled and turned to him. "A-are you here to make fun of me too, brother?!" The three of them were rather surprised at he was acting.

"No way! We're here to ask about the guy who beat ya! Barb Wire, was it?… I'm detective Vector, the Crocodile, part of the group named Chaotix! We're doing an investigation, and he seems like a suspicious character!" Mighty simply slapped his palm against his own face at Vector's ridiculous introduction.

He paused, shedding more of his feathers. "W-well, brother… He just showed up just this week! Blew his way through other wrestlers all the way to the top! Each time everyone tried to land a hit on him, it was brushed off! It's like… He's hidin' something in that flashy outfit of his, brother! Like, maybe some kinda thick armor!"

Raising his fists, Knuckles just grinned. "Sounds like nothing I can't break! You sit tight for now old man, and we'll beat him!… And quit the shedding, or you'll become a bald eagle!" Hawk Hogan flinched, making even more of his feathers fly out.

"Ohhh good luck with that, brother! Even against all of you, he'd probably be too smart!" Holding his head, the three Chaotix members left.

* * *

Making his way over to an open door, Espio became invisible and snuck inside, looking over to the champion, who was sitting in front of a mirror.

"Finally, I can have a breather! And they said robots couldn't feel humidity!" Barb Wire removed his bandana first, then his sunglasses and helmet.

Spike's face was revealed, and he just stared at a photo of Pin. "Finally, I can put use to something I'm really good at!… That ain't to say I'm not perfect at everything! Bet the doc would be speechless if he saw me right now!"

That was all Espio needed to hear for now, as he made himself visible again, then headed off to regroup with the others as quickly as he could.

Didn't take long for them to all meet up again with Charmy, who was enjoying a soda. "Back already?" He inquired. "What did you all find out?"

"Well, that the champ might be wearing some kinda armor, which makes me think… We could probably take him! I could soften him up, and the rest of you could take him down, like a little tag-team!" Knuckles declared.

"Not armor, the whole guy himself is made of metal!" Espio followed up. "He's one of Robotnik's creations, no doubt probably sent by him! We need to cut off his winning streak now, or for all we know, Baldy McNosehair could be trying to take over the MWE!"

Charmy hopped out of his seat and began flying. "Then it's settled! We stop this robot from any possible evil plans, by revealing his identity upon victory!" He stated, while Mighty just looked hesitant.

"Uh… You guys go on without me. I've made it clear multiple times, but… I just hate fighting, even if it's someone evil like one of Robotnik's cronies!" The armadillo then sat back down with the audience, in which Vector just shrugged.

"Fine by us, that still means there's four of us, and only one of him! C'mon, gang! Let's unmask that wrestler!" With that, they all began heading off to where newcomers would normally sign up…

* * *

"I'm sorry, but you can't just fight the champion right away." The manager, a middle-aged badger said. "He worked his way up to the top, you all need to do with same! We also don't do tag-teams!… Or allow children to participate." He leered at Charmy, who was rather insulted.

"Now hold on just a minute! I may be small, but I'm sixteen years old!" The bee retorted.

Espio then slammed his fists on the table. "Mr. Badger, with all due respect, the champion is a badnik for one thing, and if Robotnik is behind him, then the MWE is gonna be his! That's why—" In response, the badger just started laughing.

Falling out of his chair, the badger was on the floor, cracking up. "Barb Wire? Working for Dr. Robotnik? You're outta your minds! Got any proof, you purple iguana?" Cringing, Espio was about ready to punch the manager's lights out, but Charmy stopped him.

Suddenly, the badger stopped laughing as purple sparkles surrounded his head. Knuckles noticed it, and just looked at him. "Uh, Mr. Badger? Are you alright?" Getting up and hovering off the floor, he got back into his seat.

The badger's eyes were swirling, and his voice became monotone. "Y-you guys can go ahead and fight Barb Wire right away… No restrictions, you're all allowed to go against him…" Vector tried snapping his finger in front of him, before deducing the obvious.

"Whoa, this is spooky! It seems to me, that he's being hypnotized!" Espio just rolled his eyes at Vector's conclusion, before someone cleared their throat.

"You're welcome." Pin said, standing in the doorway. "I was hoping this new spell would come in handy!"

Knuckles just scratched his head, confused. "Uh, thanks lady. C'mon guys! Now hopefully we can enter with ease!" The four of them then left, without paying any attention to the sorceress.

"W-wait! Aren't you going to ask who I am? Why I'm here and why I'm helping?! Or how I did that?!" She complained, stamping her foot down.

"Nope, and we don't really care. Just try to keep that idiot in his trance or help give us a cool introduction." Espio replied, promptly hitting Pin's ego rather hard.

* * *

As Barb Wire's opponent, a kangaroo was out cold and taken away, he began waving to the crowd.

"He's unstoppable! Can no one defeat this new legend: Barb Wire?!" The dolphin announcer shouted, before Mr. Badger, still hypnotized, gave him a paper. "What's this now?… Ladies and gentlemen, we have been just informed, that a challenger— No wait, four challengers are approaching!"

Shocked at the news, Barb Wire looked over to see four Mobians grouped together. "Everyone say hello… To Knuckles the Echidna, and Team Chaotix!" Everyone began cheering for the newcomers, while Barb Wire just lowered his red shades.

"That echidna… What's he doing here?!" He growled, before putting them back on. "No matter, I'm gonna stick it to him!"

Climbing into the ring first was Knuckles, they stared each other down before the bell rang. Knuckles got a head start, quite literally and attempted to head-butt Barb Wire, only to be met with a massive thud-sound, and his head being in pain.

"Ow!… Okay, bad idea, you can withstand that… But how about this?!" Knuckles delivered a punch straight to his gut, only for the spiked at the top of his fists to become bent. "Agh! That stings!" He complained, while Barb Wire just watched in amusement.

With little option, Knuckles then attempted to lift Barb Wire in hopes of throwing him. "You can't be this strong! I've punched through badniks before, and solid walls!" Smirking, Barb Wire ignored the echidna's words and picked him up.

He curled Knuckles up into a ball and then tossed him straight into one of the corner poles. "Yikes… This calls for some real tactics it sounds like! Stand down, Knuckles." Espio pulled his friend away before sliding into the ring himself. "I got this, there's no way he's gonna catch me!"

Espio then began using camouflage, making himself invisible. Barb Wire seemed surprised, but then pulled out a can of oil from his back pocket. "An opponent I can't see? Oh no! Whatever will I do? I guess I'll give up and have a drink!" He said sarcastically, drinking some of the oil before dumping it onto the mat.

The chameleon didn't know what he was up to and was going straight for the attack, causing him to slip on the oil and land in it. "What the—?!" Espio found the black substance on his body, making it easy for Barb Wire to spot him.

Grabbing him by the tail, Barb Wire swung him around like a flail, before sending him straight where Mighty was in the audience. The armadillo dodged it just barely, and kept watching in horror.

Charmy gently shoved Vector into the ring, giving him the message that he was up next. The crocodile was a little distracted though by whatever tune was playing in his headphones. _"Hey, what's happenin' dude! You get a rep with the rap for bein' rude!"_ Barb Wire just raised a brow, puzzled by his wording. _"When it comes to a fight, I'm no defector! Get ready to mess with the croc named Vector!"_

Taking notice of the CD player attached to his sides, Barb Wire grabbed for it, rather than the crocodile himself who was ready to fight back. "Huh? What're ya doin'?" With the CD player in hand, Barb Wire cranked up the volume to it's maximum, making Vector jump.

It was only a few seconds until the actual headphones exploded, blackening Vector's face as he blinked, then fell over.

"Well, I suppose it's up to me then!" Charmy flew into the ring, ready to take on Barb Wire. "Give me your best shot! Whatcha gonna do, big guy?!" The bee threatened, while the champion merely just turned around…

And then faced the bee again, holding a giant flyswatter.

Charmy just looked at it, paralyzed in fear, before he was slapped onto the ground by it. "And that's all four of Knuckles and Team Chaotix!" The announcer yelled.

Getting out of his seat, Mighty had just about enough. "I hate fighting… But when it's one of Robotnik's malicious pieces of scrap metal…!" He jumped out of the audience, and then leapt for the arena, much to everyone's surprise.

"What's this now? Another challenger here to help the Chaotix?!" The announcer exclaimed. Mighty simply dashed right over to Barb Wire, then began running around him in circles, nearly as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog.

Unable to predict where he would stop, Barb Wire held his arms out in hopes of the armadillo smacking into them. Instead however, Mighty stopped behind him, finding strap on his backside. Taking out a pair of scissors, Mighty got rid of them, and a giant, metal plate of armor that was under Barb wire's outfit came undone, forcing him to the floor of the mat from its weight.

"Would you look at that, ladies and gentlemen! Barb Wire has been hiding more than his gut with that corset!" The announcer pointed out, in which the crowd began laughing, much to his embarrassment as he tried to cover himself back up with the orange outfit.

"Bah! I don't need my armor to beat you!" Barb Wire growled. However, Knuckles had finally gotten back up despite being counted as 'out' moments earlier, and he made his way over to Barb Wire, finally managing to deliver a proper hit on the wrestler.

Once he was sent to the ground from the punch, Mighty began holding him down. "What the…?! Why is a puny armadillo like you so strong?!" Barb Wire struggled to get up.

"Well… I'm Mighty." He replied.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…" As the moose referee was counting down, Vector got up next, and walked over to Barb Wire. "Eight, nine, ten—"

Vector then pulled the bandana and helmet off Barb Wire, the audience gasping as Spike was revealed. "A badnik?!" The dolphin announcer squeaked.

* * *

Watching the monitor on his way back from a failed plan, Dr. Robotnik danced around. "Spike?! What is he doing?… Why, it's a near perfect plan! Did he do this in my favor?" Laughing, Robotnik sat back down, watching what was going on further.

"Alright you badnik, explain yourself! Robotnik set you up to this, didn't he?!" Espio demanded.

"Robotnik?!" Spike retorted "I'm here just having fun beating others and doing something I'm good at! The doc has nothin' to do with this!" Robotnik's joy then vanished. "If this was a plan, then clearly I made a better one than he did if I got this far! I did this because I could, and wanted to be better than everyone else like always!"

His shock was then replaced with anger, as Dr. Robotnik wanted to reach over and strangle the badnik over the television, but he had a much better idea, once the Robotnik Cruiser landed…

* * *

"Geez…" Mighty commented. "I can't help but feel like a jerk, and not because I was helping a fight… That guy was minding his own business!" He then sighed. "Perhaps we should have done more research before getting involved."

"I'm sure by the end of the day he wouldn't been up to no good." Knuckles pointed out.

"Nah, Spike is harmless, but Davy Sprocket sent me to make sure he doesn't go too far." Pin stated, while Spike, no longer dressed as 'Barb Wire', stood there grumbling. "C'mon, friend! I'll take you back to the doc's fort in no time!"

He glared at her, annoyed by the girl's mere presence. "I don't want help from you!" He then looked away, as Pin shrugged and began leaving. Only seconds later did he realize she wasn't going to fight back. "H-hey… I mean, wait up, squirt!"

With that, they were gone. "What a day it's been…" Charmy said. "We still got a few hours though, anything else you wanna do today, Knuckles?"

The echidna glanced back at the MWE building. "Well… With him out of the picture, maybe we can see a match of Hawk Hogan against Maximino!"

* * *

When the two arrived back the the fortress, Frankly, Arms, and Humpty were there to greet them. "Aw geez… I thought you really wouldn't have done it, I guess Davy was right!" Frankly said. "Oh well, on the plus side, this just means I didn't have to be the one to drag Spike— Or should I say, 'Barb Wire', back here!"

"Shut up!" He snapped back, before turning to Pin.

"You know, the whole Barb Wire act was pretty cool!" Pin complimented, making Spike flinch. "Kinda wish you wore that outfit more often!"

"A-ah… W-well…" Spike stuttered, not used to Pin of all people, praising him. Puffing up his ego and sucking in his gut, the badnik turned back to her and laughed. "Of course I was cool! More than that! Way better than you'll ever be, squirt! I don't need someone as wimpy as you telling me that! Now get outta here!"

Shocked at his sudden response, Pin lowered her head. "Geez… I really meant that and wasn't joking around but… Alright." With that, she went down the mountain and away from the fort, while Humpty and Frankly just stared at him.

"That was really mean, Spike, she was just nice to you!" Arms scolded.

"Pin…" Humpty murmured, noticing how the girl was visibly upset.

"I wouldn't worry about it Arms, we're badniks, and Spike is always acting this way!" Frankly pointed out. "But still, that may have been pushing it. You really like her, don'tcha?"

"No!" Spike shouted. "Never ever! That brat deserves it!" Without any other comments, he stomped inside of Robotnik's fortress…

Arms panicked for a moment, trying to stop Spike, but Frankly blocked him. "W-wait, Frankly, shouldn't we stop him from—"

Frankly just grinned. "For that just now? Nah, I think he's the one who deserves what's coming to him!"

Right after that, Robotnik's booming voice was heard, startling Arms and Humpty. **_"SPIIIIIIIIKE! What is this about you acting and plotting better than me on your own?!"_**

With that, the golden badnik was then had multiple insults and rants tossed his way… And Frankly was taking enjoyment out of hearing them all.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **((I was kinda tired today- Day light saving times messed me up bad, so there's gonna be a small break as I plot out the final episode.**

 **It's gonna be a long one…))**


	18. Sonically Forever After PART 1

**((So uh… I may have listened to certain soundtracks and watched too much of the Donkey Kong Country cartoon when coming up with this episode…**

 **Because what better way to end this series with a long part, that has annoying, small music numbers? Everyone behold, the stupidest way I could end a series…))**

* * *

 **SONICALLY FOREVER AFTER**

 **PART 1**

"And so…" Pin read aloud, along with Tails, and Amy Rose for once. "Mystic Cave Zone holds a magical jewel, and the one bearing it can have their wish granted!" She then closed the book. "So that's where I'm gonna investigate next! Did you two want to come along?"

Tails smiled at her. "Sure thing, if Sonic and his new pals can join! What do you say, Amy?… Uh, Amy?" The pink porcupine had hearts flying around her head the moment Tails mentioned his name.

"Sonic…!" She sighed, in which Tails just stuck out his tongue in disgust, getting out of his seat.

"Not a problem with me!" Pin replied, putting the book back on her shelf as Tails exited the shack. "Just make sure they don't get in the way, Tails! I don't want any goody— Huh?" However, the fox didn't hear her, as he had already left, excited to tell Sonic about the good news.

* * *

Turning off the projector, Robotnik stomped around the robots. "Inside of the jewel is a fairy!" He explained the exact same story. "And with her power, Mobius can finally be mine!… So, I ask you, to not mess this up, for once! Understood?!" Scratch and Dragon Breath nodded, while Ffuzzy Logik just looked over to Grounder, who was asleep.

Nudged by the knight's spear, the driller badnik awoke. "Oh! Uh… What are we doing again?" Robotnik gritted his teeth, his face becoming a bright red in anger, until Ffuzzy Logik explained it as quickly as possible.

"Grounder, Lord Robotnik has ordered us to head for the Mystic Cave Zone, where a mystical jewel containing a faerie lies! Dragon and I had done research on it beforehand, and thought it would benefit milord greatly!"

"That's nice, but fairies don't exist." Davy Sprocket retorted, only to be ignored by the rest.

"No problem! Grounder and I will easily beat you to the punch! Bahahahaa!" Scratch taunted, while Grounder began blowing raspberries at the knight and dragon.

Annoyed at their sudden turncoat, Dragon Breath huffed. "We know that place better than you two nimrods! You couldn't even find yourself through a wet paper bag!"

"Can't we all just work together, and not bicker like idiots? Mainly in front of the doc?" Davy pointed out, but was ignored as the four of them began shoving each other before exiting, while Dr. Robotnik just stared at the pioneer badnik.

"Well? Why don't you follow their lead? Go work with someone!" Robotnik demanded, making Davy jump out of his seat and stumble out of the evil doctor's office.

Grumbling, he rubbed his head. "Easier said than done, who am I gonna drag with me, when everyone's preoccupied?!" Thinking it over, Davy then sighed, feeling defeated. "Am I seriously going to be forced to ask _him?_ "

Not far off, once again, Batch Cassidy was doing a crossword with a pen in his mouth, and filling in the blanks carefully. Walking over to the table, Davy once again greeted him with a slap against the back of his head, same as last time.

He spat it out like a knee-jerk reaction. "You again… Whaddya want?" The box-headed desperado asked, not happy to see Davy.

"You." The other badnik's eyes widened, until Davy Sprocket continued. "I need your help, unfortunately, because I'm out of options today! Spike ain't allowed to leave because of a few days ago, Arms and the others are helping Coconuts clean the lab, I don't wanna be near Lucie, and Dynamight is still fawning over her!"

As always, Batch just gave a moment to pause, before speaking. "That sounds like a plot excuse… What about the pig?… Also, I'm busy right now." About to take the pen back, Batch instead ended up slamming his face onto the table for no reason, as it was no longer there.

Davy showed off the pen which he had taken in front of Batch, then proceeded to fill out the crossword entirely within a few seconds. "… How did you do that so quick?" Batch Cassidy questioned.

"The answer key is upside-down, and I actually have hands! Now c'mon, no excuses this time!" Grabbing him by the back of his coat, Davy pulled Batch Cassidy away from the table.

* * *

"Sonic! Slow down!" Sally called out. Her, Antoine, and even Tails were trying to keep up with the hedgehog, the coyote was notably tired from the travel.

When he finally stopped, the three did as well, making Antoine bump into Sally by accident. Embarrassed, he backed off and dusted himself. "Ech… Do we really have to go in zis dingy cave?"

Outside the Mystic Cave waiting for them was Pin and Amy. "Sheesh, for the fast ones, you took your time!" The sorceress commented, while Amy just stared at the two Freedom Fighters, not knowing who they were.

"Twon had to prepare himself and the Acorn kingdom is far from here!" Sonic retorted, before glancing back at Sally. "Anyway, Sal! I'd like you to meet Amy Rose and… Pin, right?" The human-looking girl rolled her eyes, while Amy just waved.

Sally nodded, and offered her hand, in which Amy shook it. "I heard how you helped save Dust Hill Zone along with Sonic and Maximino, right?" She then looked over to Pin. "And you helped stop Dr. Robotnik and his Mean Bean Machine… Despite the rumors about your magic according to Antoine, I'm willing to take you in on the side of the Freedom Fighters."

Pin just glanced over to the Antoine, who hid behind Sonic once his name was dropped. "I might consider it… Is Sonic part of this?" Amy asked, smiling, which made the blue hedgehog gesture for Sally to say 'no'.

"Of course he is!" Sally replied, making Amy's hopes rise and Sonic cringe.

"Can we just worry about the jewel for now? I don't really care about this Freedom Fighting stuff! Come on Amy!" Pin exclaimed, before heading into the Mystic Cave. The others were somewhat insulted by her indirect decline, but followed the girl.

"What a rude human!" Antoine scoffed.

"Well, she's not really a… Actually, I'll explain on the way!" Tails said, flying alongside them.

However, the six of them weren't alone on it, as Knuckles slowly emerged from a bush, and Espio made himself visible. "What are they doing?… It doesn't look like anything good!" Knuckles grumbled, before lowering himself and Espio using camouflage again.

"There it is! We'll be finding that jewel in no time! Bahahahaaa!" Scratch laughed.

"Not before we do!" Dragon Breath snapped back, with Grounder and Ffuzzy Logik tagging along and making a run for it.

"H-hey! Slow down and wait for us!" Davy called out, still dragging Batch Cassidy by his coat.

When they all went inside, Knuckles and Espio found themselves with no other choice but to pursuit the others, both out of curiosity, and knowing that something will go wrong…

* * *

The sound of a pickaxes were at work when Pin walked into a blocked off part of the cave. "I'm feeling a magic presence right around… Here!" She then flinched along with Tails and Sally, all three of them recognizing some familiar faces.

Bearenger was using tools to try and dig something out of the cavern walls, while Focke-Wulf was holding a map and wearing a helmet. "Hurry up and find dat jewel, bear! Da boss needs whatever power it's got!"

Unsure what to do, the others stood back, but Sonic just snapped his fingers. "No worries everyone, I got this!" Sonic then began using his spin-dashing to drill a hole into the wall next to the group.

Making his way around, Sonic stopped upon finding a blue, glowing gem. Grabbing it, he then busted out from the exact spot where Bearenger was digging at. "Thanks for the easy escape, fellas!" Sonic jumped off the bear's head, then regrouped with the rest, much to Focke-Wulf's anger.

"Hey! It's dat fox and his friends!" He growled, before running straight for them… And being whacked on the head by Amy's hammer.

"Good thinking, you two!" Sally complimented both Sonic and Amy. "Now we can use this to stop any forces of evil once and for all!"

Pin just raised a brow before taking the jewel from Sonic's hands. "Uhh, that's what you're using it for? Man, how cheesy!" She then turned back to Amy. "Listen Amy, the both of us can make better use of it with magic and fortune-telling!… Or better yet, anything we want!"

Amy's eyes lit up when she mentioned that. "Anything… I want?" She then started daydreaming about it, but Sonic snapped them both out of the idea.

"Pin, this was your idea, though!" He pointed out.

"Yeah, my idea wasn't some boring goody two-shoes nonsense like you Freedom Fighters or whatever do! You would do the same thing if not for joining that group, blue-boy!" Just before he could keep arguing, there was a rumbling sound.

"All of you stop right there!" Knuckles shouted, breaking down a wall and Espio standing by. "You're all going to put it back where it belongs! Don't you know how dangerous this is?! That jewel isn't meant to be disturbed, otherwise you could really mess things up!"

"Can it, Knucklehead! Shouldn't you be watching over the Master Emerald?" Sonic retorted.

"What do you even know about this thing that we don't?" Pin mocked, before being met with a long tongue snagging onto the jewel. "Ew! Gross! He licked me!" She then shook her right hand around, visibly disgusted.

Espio wrapped the jewel around with his tongue, only for it to be then grabbed by a familiar, feathery, metal hand. _"Unnhuh?!"_ Pulling it out from his hold, Scratch then laughed as he replaced the jewel with a stick of dynamite.

"Bahahahaa! So long, pal! We got it now!" With that, Scratch and Grounder fled the scene, taking everyone by surprise.

"What are those two doing here?!" Pin wondered. "Amy, let's go after them!" With that, both her and Amy Rose skipped off after them.

"Oh no you don't, Pin!" Tails yelled, as both he and Sonic sped off, leaving Sally and Antoine behind.

"Sonic! Tails!" With that, she chased as well with Antoine. Espio was busy trying to put out the fuse on the dynamite, and succeeded upon using the tip of his tongue.

… Only for it to explode seconds later in his face, Knuckles shielded himself from the blast, while Espio's face was covered in soot. "Those guys…!" The chameleon growled. "You're all gonna pay for that one!" Soon, they left as well.

"Bearenger, get up!" Kicking the bear's sides, Focke-Wulf pointed at the direction everyone else went. "We're not lettin' dem get away!"

Scratch and Grounder didn't get far though, as they had slammed into Ffuzzy Logik and Dragon Breath while fleeing the scene. "The jewel! Where'd it go?!" Scratch yelled, as he scrambled around for it.

"The both of thou actually found it?!" Ffuzzy Logik questioned.

"There it is! Not anymore they don't!" Dragon Breath was just about to reach for it, but then was shot at by some lasers. Batch Cassidy towered over them, while Davy picked up the jewel. "Davy! Cassidy! What are you doin'?!"

Davy just smirked. "Getting a promotion! Later!" With that, the two badniks made their getaway, betraying the other four.

Not too long after, the two passed a giant metal detector, which went off instantly, taking them by surprise.

"Hold it!" Sonic called out, arriving with Tails in a security uniform. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you place all your objects in the tray, while we scan you any weapons!"

"… But we're made of metal." Batch pointed out, unamused.

"Rules are rules!" Tails said, removing Batch Cassidy's coat and hat, tossing it into the tray while Davy Sprocket willingly discarded his belongings. Sonic examined them all, before taking the jewel. Tails meanwhile, scanned them, and then pushed them back through the metal detector.

Sonic then gave a thumbs up, even though the metal detector was still going off on them. "Since you guys are robots, we'll let you off with a warning!" The two then abandoned the badniks, leaving Davy confused.

"Those two looked awfully familiar… Wha?! Where'd the jewel go?!" Batch then smacked Davy over the head with his spherical hands.

"You idiot…! That was the hedgehog!"

"What?!" Davy Sprocket then began gritting his teeth. "Those little thieves! I reckon we'll have to pioneer a technique to stop 'em!"

"Before you run off all hasty-like…" Batch made the other robot stop, as he began picking up his coat from the plastic tray. "… Can you at least help me put this back on?"

He groaned in annoyance, snatching the coat from him. "This wouldn't happen if you had normal hands, Fatso Cassidy!"

* * *

Sonic and Tails were trying to make their way through the Mystic Cave, annoyed at how long it was. "Y'know… I feel like we should lighten this mood up even more!" Sonic said.

"How?" Tails wondered.

"Let's talk about what we really want here!" He then began raising his voice. _"With this jewel, we're gonna kick Robuttnik out! In Mobius, that's where peace belongs!"_

 _"Maybe after we save the world, we'll also get some chili dogs!"_ Tails sang. However, magic began levitating the jewel out of their hands, and the two were wrapped up in vines.

 _"Love is worth more than any jewel, and I always wanna be wherever you are!"_ Amy followed up, in which Pin continued where she left off.

 _"But I also like getting what I want! And I really need to wish on this star!"_ Holding up the jewel, she was then met with someone gliding over her and taking it away.

 _"Here we come, rougher than the rest of 'em! The real hero, that this world's gonna need!"_ Knuckles cheered, running off with Espio.

 _"The best of them, look out, here comes Chaotix, here to stop any evil deed…"_ Espio and Knuckles weren't looking when they smacked into a brick wall, which Scratch and Grounder made right there as they stole the jewel.

 _"Dr. Robotnik is gonna respect me now! I'm his favorite, can't you see?!"_ Scratch then laughed, while Grounder just seemed annoyed.

 _"By favorite, I dunno why you get the honors, because that title belongs to me!"_ Grounder retorted, before him and Grounder were knocked down by Sally, who gave the jewel to Antoine.

"Why is everyone doing a music number all of the sudden? Is it a side-effect from the jewel?" She wondered, breaking the chain of events, which was started up again by Antoine.

 _"We shall keep Mobius safe! In the name of your family!… Maybe I, will be ze hero! Instead of zat annoying hedgehog_ — Gah!" Dragon Breath then grabbed Antoine, nabbed the jewel, and ran with Ffuzzy Logik.

 _"I don't think so, your dream is ending short here! So long to your plan, it's gonna falter!"_

 _"Apologies, princess, but we must run! I am only obeying milord's order!"_ Right then however, Bearenger tackled the two badniks, while Focke-Wulf now how the jewel.

 _"Wendy says, da fairy's belongs to her! Now all of you, get outta da way!"_ Focke-Wulf taunted.

"Uh…" Bearenger began thinking. "Something, something… Whatever there is to say?" Focke-Wulf glared at him for the stupid response, before being shot at by Batch Cassidy, while Davy Sprocket took the jewel that they nearly dropped.

 _"It's all mine now, I'll be promoted! And you can lead the Desperadoes, isn't that great?!"_ Davy asked.

 ** _"… No."_** Batch replied dryly, making a record scratch noise follow his response, completely ending the moment. Davy Sprocket flinched, and stared at him. "Why was everyone singing?… Really badly for that matter…"

"That's a good question, actually, and—" Before Davy could continue, Pin ran by with Amy and stole the jewel, trying to make their way to the exit. "Hey! Oh, not today, squirt! Get back here!" He dashed off after the two girls, and Batch Cassidy was unable to catch up…

* * *

 **((This part was so long I had to cut it off here already. .A.;**

 **A successor in a way to the last episode of AoStH, not counting Christmas Blast. I was afraid this would be too ridiculous… But then I remember: It's AoStH. I have a lot of freedom.**

 **I mean, anything has gotta be better than Sonic Underground's music numbers.**

 **Hopefully the other 4-5 are less awkward from here on out.))**


	19. Sonically Forever After PART 2

**SONICALLY FOREVER AFTER**

 **PART 2**

"Alright! Team Rose winning this one for today— Huh?!" Pin and Amy stopped at a dead end, shocked to see no more tunnels. "I thought this was the exit for sure!" Pin complained while looking around. Amy tugged her shirt lightly, then pointed to Davy Sprocket.

"Nice try gettin' away, squirt! I'll be taking that jewel!" Just before he could do anything though, he was met with Sonic and Tails attacking him from behind.

"No way, coon-hat! Amy, you'll give it back to me and the Freedom Fighters, right?" Sonic asked, but then everyone else stumbled in.

"It's ours!" Scratch and Grounder yelled in unison.

"Correction, it belongs to Lord Robotnik! Let us stop bickering at once!" Ffuzzy Logik declared, Dragon Breath following him.

"Nuh-uh! It's belongs to Wendy!" Focke-Wulf growled. "Da bear couldn't keep up, but I can!"

"There's tons of us, and only one of you though!" Tails pointed out, as Antoine snuck by, somehow being separated from Sally.

Knuckles finally arrived last along with Espio. "All of you, stop! You don't know what that jewel is capable of! If it's removed from its spot, the fairy will wake up, and—"

However, the arguing only continued and Knuckles' warnings were unheard. It was right there that a blue fairy of the sort emerged from the jewel, rubbing her eyes. "What is going on out here?!"

"Oh! The fairy and since I'm holding it…!" Pin smirked, trying to keep away from the others, except Amy. "I want you to grant my wishes, along with Amy's!" Everyone else soon began bickering again as Pin said that, making the fairy hold her head.

"Enough, enough!" The fairy snapped. "I have a better idea! Since you all made that little performance earlier, how about an entire world for yourselves?" Everyone was taken aback, as a giant blue vortex opened up.

They all began panicking as they were sucked in, and nothing was left, not even the jewel itself.

Bearenger had just arrived, seeing nothing there. "Duhh, hello? Focke-Wulf? Thought I heard ya in here!" Looking around the empty area, he shrugged.

* * *

 **LITTLE ROSE RIDING HOOD**

 **[MUSHROOM HILL ZONE]**

"This is the story of Little Rose Riding Hood… A girl being sent to her grandmother's house, and told to stay on the path, otherwise she would be lost." A woman narrating said.

Amy Rose looked around, noticing she was now in a mushroom-filled forest. "Um, where am I? Who said that?" She then noticed her outfit, a small red hood. "And why am I wearing this?"

"Just go along with the story. Now, Rose Riding Hood went along the path…" Slightly annoyed by how forceful the voice was being, Amy walked along the paved, dirt path. "But then, she encountered a hungry-looking wolf!"

Focke-Wulf then stumbled into the scene, scratching his head, confused. "Hey now, wait a minute…"

"The big, scary wolf asked where she was going, to which Rose Riding Hood naively replied…"

Confused, Amy replied with the obvious. "My grandmother's house, which is down this path? Because I'm bringing her stuff, I think?"

"Wanting her goodies, the big scary wolf told her that—"

"Hold up, ma'am! I know how dis story goes, let me take control, you get outta here since you're slowin' it down!" Focke-Wulf snapped to the narrator.

Insulted, the voice scoffed. "Well, I never! Fine, if you think you two can handle this story without me, then go ahead! See if I care! I don't get paid enough anyway!" With that, she began mumbling away from the microphone, and then the sound of a door slamming was heard.

"Now listen up, Rosy, is it?" Focke-Wulf just stared at the innocent-looking girl, before a miniature version of cupid appeared and whacked him over the head with a baseball bat, hearts popping out. "W-well… Hellooooo, sweet-cheeks! Listen, dere's a nice flower field outside da path, you should go pick 'em for your grandma or whoever it is!" With that, he sped off, with Amy looking unimpressed.

"I… Guess I'll do it. If only for the story's sake." She then made a detour, carrying a basket around her arm.

* * *

Focke-Wulf broke down the door of the house, and saw a note of the fridge. "Granddaughter, I will be right back, I'm out buying groceries, no wolves allowed, yadda-yadda-yadda!" He crumpled the note and threw it away, rushing to the bed room's closet.

Sliding on a night-gown, he put on a nightcap and a pair of glasses, then hopped into bed. He cringed in pain at first, pulling out a giant wolf trap that was under the covers that snapped onto his tail. Focke-Wulf growled and tossed it away, hoping no one would notice as he got in place.

"Hopefully, dis is one of da versions where I win!" He said to himself, as Amy walked through the door that was busted down. "Come on in, Rose Riding Hood!" He imitated a feminine voice, which the porcupine wasn't fool by at all.

Amy just shook her head. "I guess I have to go along with this part, don't I? Is there anything to make it less predictable?" Gulping, she could hear a small tune start up. _"Why grandma… What big ears you have there!"_

 _"Better to hear, your sweet voice with, my dear! And that's a nice song ya sing!"_ He sang in response.

 _"Better to speak clearly with…"_ Amy replied. _"Why grandma, what big eyes you have there!"_

 _"Better to see your pretty face, my dear, come closer!"_ Reluctantly, Amy did so, annoyed with Focke-Wulf. _"What a nice basket you have!"_

 _"Better to hold things with!"_ Amy then pulled on Focke-Wulf's nose. _"Why grandma, what a big nose you have there!"_ Letting go, it snapped back like rubber, making him growl.

 _"Better to smell goodies with, my dear!"_ He then sniffed the air and grinned. _"What a nice scent there is!"_ Amy then pulled out some flowers from the basket.

 _"Better to to clear your cold with!"_ She threw them at his face, making Focke-Wulf sneeze in response. _"Why grandma, what a big mouth you have there!"_

 _"Better to wolf down those snacks with!… Literally!"_ Focke-Wulf then removed his costume and grabbed onto her. _"Why Rosy, dear… What a big heart you have!"_ He then paused, as did the music. "How about dis instead, a kiss for yer poor old 'grandma'?"

Puckering up, Focke-Wulf closed his eyes, while Amy dug through the basket again. "Um… Sure, stand still!"

She then pulled out her hammer, smacking him on the face with it and then running off. "Dat cutie… Plays hard to get!" Unflattening himself, Focke-Wulf pursued the girl around the house. "Where are you, Little Rose Riding hood?!"

Amy found a box of thumbtacks on a shelf, then proceeded to dump them onto the floor as she waited. "I'm over here! Come and get me!" Hearing her taunts, Focke-Wulf ran straight into the room, and only a few seconds in did he feel the sharp pains in his feet.

Giggling about how easily she was winning this, Amy whistled for him, then ran downstairs to a basement. "Oh, so she wants to play in da dark, huh?" Shaking the tacks off his feet, Focke-Wulf followed the girl.

The lights were on, Amy was at the bottom of the stairs, smiling innocently. "Oh, you're in trouble now, sweetie!" Focke-Wulf went down the stairs, only for the porcupine to turn off the lights, making him miss a step and fall over.

Upon landing on the floor, Focke-Wulf searched for the light switch, then saw that Amy had made her way back up the stars in the dark. "Why you, no good…!" Trying to climb back up, Amy turned off the light again, causing him to stumble around in the dark as she closed the door behind her.

Turning it back on and scaling up completely, Focke-Wulf pushed the door open, making a bucket fall on his head. Amy began laughing at the misfortune of her pursuer, until he managed to remove the bucket and cornered her.

"Now I have ya! And da jewel!" He then searched the basket, only to find chili dogs inside. "Wha…?! What kinda cruel joke is dis?! Where's da jewel?!"

"I was only just carrying those snacks like I was told to, and I don't have it!" Amy explained. Suddenly, a banging sound was heard against the backdoor. "Oh! Also, this is the part where a third party comes in!"

"Wait, dis isn't da version where da wolf wins?!" Focke-Wulf turned around, panicking.

Sighting hopefully, Amy held her hands together. "And here he is! My hero! Soni—"

As the back door was kicked open, Davy Sprocket emerged wearing a hunter's outfit. Amy's expression instantly shifted to disappointment at the sight of the robot. "Oh…" She groaned, while Focke-Wulf raised his hands upon the badnik pointing his rifle at him.

"Either of you got the jewel?" He questioned.

"Nope." They replied.

"Well shoot! I thought I had a lead here when I heard out-of-tune singing!" Davy Sprocket then glanced at Focke-Wulf. "Anyway, you… Just get outta here."

Focke-Wulf looked back at Amy, smiling. "Do I get a goodbye kiss at least— Gah!" Davy then yanked him by the tail, clearly annoyed.

"Buddy, when a girl says no, they mean no! Now get!" Lifting Focke-Wulf by his tail, Davy Sprocket proceeded to literally kick him out of the house. "Alright… Listen squirt, normally I wouldn't say this, but I think you should tag along with me until we find a way out of this fairy tale world!"

Pouting, Amy turned the other way. "I don't need your help!"

Davy Sprocket then pretended to give up. "Okay then! Guess I'll find Sonic on my own!" Amy's attention was instantly grabbed, and she began following him in a heartbeat.

"Okay, fiiiine! If only to see Sonic again! But don't think because you helped back there that I'm forgiving you for kidnapping me that one time!" Amy retorted, still somewhat pouty.

"Wasn't asking you to." Both Davy Sprocket and Amy then exited the house, making their way through the mushroom forest. "Speaking of… This whole place is lame to me, why does it gotta be bad musical tales that are made-up? And not songs of great pioneers?… I wouldn't mind having something like, _'The Ballad of Davy Sprocket'_ , where I'm the protagonist!"

Amy just watched him stand up tall and proud, before shooting him down. "That's just dumb…" She then kept moving on, while Davy felt those words sting.

He was shocked for a moment at how blunt Amy was, but then grumbled. "Sheesh, that's the kind of response I expect from Batch Cassidy… Speaking of, I hope he's alright!"

* * *

"Davy?…" Batch called out throughout the cave. "I think he went… This way, right?" Before he could go any further, the robot found Bearenger, and held up his spherical hands. "Well lookie here… It's that dumb bear from the witch."

Turning around, Bearenger panicked. "Duhh, wait pal! Have ya seen Focke-Wulf? Or anyone else?"

"No… I haven't." He then charged up lasers in the orbs. "What about you? Any sign of the Davy or the others?"

Bearenger scratched his head, trying to think. "Duhh, yes and no?" Batch raised his hands, making the bear freak out. "W-wait! Lemme finish! I mean that I heard 'em, thought I found everyone, but then they just vanished!"

The desperado took a moment to process that, his facial expression going from the usual, stoic one to that of worry.

"Vanished?… _Vanished?!_ What do you mean, 'vanished'?!" Batch Cassidy demanded.

"Duhh, they were all arguin' over the jewel, and when I thought I caught up, they weren't there! I dunno!"

Showing more emotion and his more 'wild west' side for once, Batch began to snap. "People don't just vanish unless some whacky, magic hijinks comin' from a dadgum wizard!"

He turned to the left wall in frustration and blew it up, trying to find an alternate path. "Davy?! Consarnit, Sprocket! Where did you go?! Davy!" Batch shouted, roaming around the cavern and leaving Bearenger behind.

Confused, Bearenger merely shrugged. "Duhh, what a weird robot…"

* * *

 **((I swear to god, this is the… Second most embarrassing thing I've written. Except I have an ironic enjoyment of it.**

 **I ended up deciding that the ridiculous "singing" segment would probably be in-tune with a weird remix of a zone one of the games. Previously was Mystic Cave, this one is Mushroom Hill.**

 **On the plus side of all this, I'm getting to look back at certain versions of the tales I'm covering. Like for this one, if it was not obvious, I looked back at Tex Avery's cartoon parodies of the big bad wolf portrayal which is… Ironically, returns the message of some of the earlier versions of Red Riding Hood than the current ones.**

 **With that in mind, I'll be taking a certain depiction of one of my favorites next, along with a… Guest star? Someone who was already in a DiC video game cartoon, if you want a hint.))**


	20. Sonically Forever After PART 3

**SONICALLY FOREVER AFTER**

 **PART 3**

 **HOODED ROBIN AND HIS MERRY MOBIANS**

 **[GREAT TURQUOISE ZONE]**

Getting up from his fall from above, Sir Ffuzzy Logik looked around the plains. "Dragon? Where art thou? Scratch? Grounder?" He then looked up, seeing a giant wall above him. "What in the world is this?"

"Waah! Look out!" A familiar voice cried. Any normal person would have moved out of the way, but being the 'anti-villain' type he was, instead held out his arms to catch whomever was falling from the sky.

The rather bulky, shelled robot landed perfectly in Ffuzzy's arms. "Humpty?!" Ffuzzy Logik exclaimed, surprised to see him. "What art thou doing here? Is thou not with Lord Robotnik and the others?"

"Huh? H-how do you know my name?" Humpty wondered, before being placed down carefully. "Um… Th-thank you, knight! It's not often that the king's men look out for me anymore, especially ever since the prince took over… But who is 'Lord Robotnik'?" This only confused Ffuzzy Logik further.

"Er, Humpty… Does thou not recognize me?" Ffuzzy Logik asked him.

Scratching at the bandage on his face and his attune drooping, Humpty seemed nervous. "No… I've never seen you before in my life. Have we met before?"

Thinking it over, Ffuzzy Logik began talking to himself. "This must be some sort of other dimension…" He cleared his voice-box, then spoke up again. "Apologies, thou simply looks and has the same name as someone I know!… Tell me, has thou seen a robotic dragon, about the same height as me, and wears a kilt?"

Once again, Humpty paused. "No, I'm sorry… B-but maybe the prince of all of Great Turquoise Kingdom might! Come on! I'll take you!" He then waddled off towards a castle, and Ffuzzy Logik followed him.

Several guards that were badniks Ffuzzy Logik recognized were standing by the castle. It felt very unusual for him to see Frankly and Drip standing as guards, dressed in armor. "H-hi! W-we're here to see the prince?" While Drip, being the pansy they were, instantly caved in, Frankly just stared at the two.

"Are you a new recruitment?" He asked Ffuzzy Logik.

"Possibly, Frankly." Shocked to hear his name being said, the purple robot let them both pass. "Humpty, what is the prince of this kingdom like?" Ffuzzy Logik questioned.

"Um… How do I put it nicely?" Humpty mumbled, before a trumpet blasted, being played by Coconuts.

"Bow down, for the Prince of the Great Turquoise Kingdom!" He said dryly and annoyed, as the rest of the badnik guards all bowed down, along with Humpty and Ffuzzy Logik, as a voice was heard.

"Oh, hi Ffuzzy!"

"Grounder?!" Ffuzzy Logik instantly got up, seeing Grounder sitting in a throne, wearing a robe and crown.

"Yup!… Wait, no! That's Prince Grounder!" He laughed.

"How did an idiot of a paper weight like thou become a…? Never mind that. Grounder, where are Dragon Breath and Scratch?!" Ffuzzy Logik demanded, in which he was met with a familiar, obnoxious laugh as a response.

Turning to the side, Ffuzzy Logik saw Scratch wearing a completely black outfit, with a silver belt and a cap on his head. "Bahahahaaa! I'm right here! I don't know what happened to Dragon Breath, but I could care less right now!"

Partly cringing, Ffuzzy Logik groaned. "Dare I ask what thou is supposed to be?"

Scratch pulled on the giant, silver star that was attached to his outfit and showed it off. "I'm the Sheriff of Robotniham!" Scratch replied, before letting go so it snapped back in place. "We took over while the real king went off into some battle!"

"Honestly, that seems to be a more fitting role to one of the Despicable Desperadoes, but I digress… As much as I would swear loyalty to… 'Prince Grounder', I am far more worried about Dragon! If the both of thou are going to stay here, then by all means, I will search for him by myself." While he was talking, Scratch was more focused on taking out a poster in his pocket.

"If you do that, Ffuzzball, you're just going to be attacked by the outlaws!" He then slapped a poster onto Ffuzzy Logik's face. The knight carefully peeled it off, only to have the ink stuck on him.

Seeing his dilemma, Humpty pulled out a hand-mirror for him to the ink plastered on him. "Thank you… _'Wanted felon under the name of Hooded Robin, charges include robbery and evading arrest, if spotted or captured, please inform the Sheriff of Robotniham'?_ " Taking out a kerchief, Ffuzzy Logik wiped the ink off of his face.

"What's worse about that guy is that Maid Miriam is in love with him! Nobles shouldn't be in love with thieves!" Coconuts explained, pointing over to a tower next door. Inside was a blue jay Mobian wearing a pink dress, playing a hard in her hands while daydreaming. "There's gotta be a way for her to forget about that guy!"

"Oh! I know, I know!" Grounder beamed. "Ffuzzy, why don't you ma—"

"Nay. No more arranged weddings, for me especially! Thou should remember what happened last time…" Ffuzzy Logik pointed out to him, in which the both of them looked back over to Scratch, who was staring out the window.

"You idiots might as well get the sheriff to marry her, he already seems interested!" Coconuts snapped.

"I will not get involved, then…" Ffuzzy Logik turned back to Coconuts. "Dear friend Coconuts, does thou not recognize us either?"

The monkey badnik stared at him, then shook his head. "Nope! Though unlike those other two guys, I don't get an annoyed vibe when looking at you, dunno why!" Giving up, Ffuzzy Logik shrugged, still wondering about the outlaw.

* * *

"Dear boy, you alright?"

Knuckles felt a feathery hand shake him. Regaining consciousness, the echidna saw a red bird with a green hat standing before him. "I think so… What is this place? It looks just like Great Turquoise Zone!"

"That's because this is the Great Turquoise Kingdom, my friend!" The bird helped him up. "They call me Hooded Robin, the most wanted prince of thieves in the land!" Knuckles froze for a moment, then shoved the bird away.

"You're a… I hate thieves!" Putting up his fists, Knuckles prepared himself for a fight. "You're here for the Master Emerald, aren't you?! Or that jewel I bet!" Hooded Robin just stared at him, puzzled as a group came from behind him.

The echidna felt betrayed at what he was seeing. "Hey Robin! Who did you find over there?" Mighty asked, followed by the rest of the Chaotix except for Espio.

"Mighty?! What are you and the others doing hanging out with a thief?! And where's Espio?!" Knuckles demanded to know.

"Espio? We don't know anyone like that… Why do you know my name?" Mighty asked.

"What are you talking about?! You're a member of the Chaotix along with me! Your best friend is Ray the Flying Squirrel! And—"

Vector then interrupted him. "Man this guy really hit himself on the head! What do we do about 'im, Robin?" The bird pondered, while Knuckles just seemed insulted by Vector's words.

"I don't think he's crazy. A bitt odd, but he knows quite a bit about Mighty that I thought was confidential to our group of Merry Mobians. Tell me, is there anything else you know about us?" Hooded Robin wondered, curious about Knuckles.

"Uh… Sure thing! Vector loves music and food, sometimes gets distracted… Charmy is the fun-loving guy full of energy, but is still somewhat sophisticated…" Knuckles then averted his gaze to a pair of robots. "You two are Heavy and Bomb! Heavy has a sense of justice and ditched the bad guys along with Bomb!… And well, Bomb kinda blows up when things are going bad."

They were all stunned by Knuckles' knowledge, while Hooded Robin merely nodded. "Just as I suspected. I do believe that you must have come from a different world and time where my Merry Mobians are friends with you and the one you call Espio. What do you remember before coming here?"

"Well…" Knuckles then came to the realization of what happened earlier. "Now I remember! That jewel! I thought it was just a bad fever dream, but we were all warped here by a fairy! If we find the jewel, then maybe I can get some answers and be sent back home!" Hooded Robin was listening to him, until he began hearing something else.

He carefully pushed Knuckles aside. "Hold that thought, chap… I do believe we have company!" Hooded Robin peered over a bush, and saw a trio of badniks nearby, carrying bags. "Just as I thought, some of the sheriff's men! No doubt, after us."

Dynamight stood there, patrolling the area along with Aeron and Billy the Kit. "Looks like they recently collected their daily tax as well!" Charmy murmured. "What are you going to do about them? Give them a chase?"

"Too risky, even if we outnumber them. We should focus on robbing them with ease…" Knuckles wanted to object to Robin's idea, but Mighty covered his mouth to keep quiet so the thief could do his work. "Ahem… _Bahahahaaa!_ " All of the robots were startled, and looked around. "By the order of Prince Grounder, he wants you three back at the castle! Drop your collections for the day, and I'll count 'em!"

Unsure about it, Dynamight raised a brow. "Uh, sir Sheriff of Robotniham? Why ain't you showing your face?"

"I'll be right there!" Hooded Robin replied. "I'm busy setting up a trap for Hooded Robin! And I don't want to trigger it by accident! Just drop the loot and report back to Grounder!"

Shrugging, the robots dropped everything and left. "Good enough for me." Billy said, being first to give up.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna wait around for the sheriff to finish! Let's just go back to the castle!" Aeron agreed, hastily taking off, while Dynamight was a little more hesitant.

"Wait up you two! I don't run that fast!" All three of the badniks were out of there in mere moments.

Mighty finally took his hand off of Knuckles, who was still annoyed by Hooded Robin collecting the bags with his friends. "Why are we stealing though?! It's wrong!"

"Come along, my boy! I'll explain it when we get to village." Hooded Robin then guided his group, while Knuckles remained skeptical the whole time.

* * *

When they arrived, several poor-looking villagers were ecstatic. "It's Hooded Robin! He's returned with our gold!" A familiar dolphin Mobian announced.

Knuckles was surprised that an outlaw was being cheered for, as Hooded Robin allowed them to take the gold. "Wait… You're letting them have it? I'm confused here! What's going on?" Hooded Robin then laughed, jumping on top of a fountain.

"Do not fear, old chap! Allow me to explain everything… Places everyone!" All of Hooded Robin's companions then stood next to him, while music started. _"Hooded Robin's my name, I steal from the bad! Justice is my game, so I give back what was had!"_

 _"The poor residents are taxed daily! And for nothing at all!"_ Charmy sang.

 _"We like to play fairly, and we respond to any call!"_ Mighty followed up.

 _"Eyes of an eagle, while he's flyin'!"_ Vector continued.

 _"Not easy to boggle, brave like a lion."_ Heavy sang in a borderline monotone voice.

 _"His charm and kindness, attract the likes of—"_

 _"Maid Miriam!"_ Bomb was interrupted right there by a flying squirrel, who crashed into a wall during his flight. "Urk… M-maid Miriam is being forced to marry the Sheriff of Robotniham! I just heard the prince announce it!"

Hooded Robin stopped his music number to help the yellow squirrel up. "What?! Ray, are you serious? If so, we're going to have to find a way to stop it!… And now would be a good time to knock the sheriff and prince off their pedestals."

Knuckles meanwhile, was trying to absorb all of it. "So… Lemme get this straight. Bird-boy over here steals only from the high authorities who are taxing villagers unfairly at high costs?"

"That and the sheriff creates toll booths, which we didn't have and annoys those going through trade routes! It wasn't like this at all when King Acorn was in charge of everything!" The armadillo explained.

"Hey, Hooded Robin! How about this?" Vector then pulled off a poster that was on one of the houses. "An archery contest! One of the things you do best along with voice imitation!" Hooded Robin glanced at the poster, thinking about it.

"True… But I would need a disguise in order to go through with it, otherwise I would be arrested on the spot. My voice wouldn't be enough in this case… Are there any good tailors around these parts?"

Looking over at the bags that were now empty, Knuckles picked them up. "I think I got an idea!"

* * *

The sound of a trumpet playing was heard near the castle, as Coconuts opened up a scroll and began reading. "The archery contest will begin in one minute! All of our contestants, step forward!"

Four badniks, a possum, and an old man stepped forward. "I'm really nervous…" Humpty stammered, holding his bow. "No… I gotta do it! My brother is counting on me, and so is… W-where's the knight?"

"I am right here, competing as well." Humpty flinched upon seeing Ffuzzy Logik standing next to him. "Fear not, Humpty! Tis not about winning or losing… But more-so being good enough for the sheriff to have as a 'deputy' or whatever it is he calls it."

Humpty gulped. "In that case, I'm not sure if I wanna win…"

Wired Earp meanwhile ignored them, paying more attention to the possum girl. "Howdy there, baby! Whaddya say we have a one-on-one match after this, partner— Yeow!" Annoyed, the possum Mobian stepped on Earp's foot, making him fire his arrow too early, straight at Grounder's crown.

"Disqualified!" Coconuts yelled, blowing a whistle. Wired Earp wanted to speak up, but instead just gritted his teeth, glared at the possum girl, and stormed out of the scene. "With him no longer here… Our contestants are: Humpty, Sir Ffuzzy Logik, Miss Possum…" He then paused at a red and yellow badnik wearing a scarf. "The famed Boltlet the Archer!… And Old Man Canary!"

Boltlet glanced at the old man while the others were snickering. "First up! Sir Ffuzzy Logik!" The knight pulled out an arrow, carefully aiming it along with the bow. He hit the target just near perfectly. Coconuts examined it, and gave a thumbs up. "Ninety points! Miss Possum, your turn!"

Miss Possum did the same shortly after as she took her turn. "Ninety points! Tied with Sir Ffuzzy! Humpty, you're next!"

Out of nervousness, Humpty closed his eyes, not paying much attention to where he was aiming.

Upon firing however, Ffuzzy Logik and Miss Possum gasped. Rather than being really close, as Coconuts took out a magnifying glass, Humpty had hit the bullseye right in the center. "A perfect one-hundred points! It's gonna take a miracle to beat that!"

Looking smug, Boltlet shoved Humpty to the side. "Well, 'Miracle' happens to be my middle name!" Pointing multiple arrows at the target, he fired them, destroying the arrows of his competitors while nearly breaking the target.

Coconuts counted the arrows fired, then pulled out a calculator. "Ninety times two, plus one-hundred… Two-hundred and eighty points?!" Humpty practically hid inside of his shell at that reveal, in which Ffuzzy Logik gently patted his head for comfort. "Alright you old coot! You're up next!" As the elderly Mobian stepped forward, the crowd began laughing again.

Rather than aiming for the rather busted target that was being replaced by Spike, the shrouded competitor instead pointed over to all the spare targets that were left out. He fired multiple arrows at each target, one by one, much to everyone's surprise.

Once again, Coconuts examined each perfect hit, and all the targets. "A whole thousand points! I think we have our winner, everyone!"

Seeing right through the rags however, Boltlet ripped off the elderly Mobian's outfit, revealing his identity. "Nice to see that my rival in archery could make it… _Hooded Robin!_ "

* * *

 **((Yes, Hooded Robin from the Super Mario Bros. Super Show… Despite his uncanny resemblance to Kazooie, I felt like he'd be a good addition/guest star here since both shows were done by DiC. The argument could be made on whether he's an Albatoss, or an original character entirely, I prefer to lean towards the latter, because him being that particular SMB2 enemy is a stretch to me…**

 **This segment is fun, because _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ is one of my favorite movies ever. Gives me an excuse to watch it again. :P ))**


	21. Sonically Forever After PART 4

**SONICALLY FOREVER AFTER**

 **PART 4**

Nearly everyone gasped, while Maid Miriam just squealed in joy, hopping out of her chair where she was aligned with other noble Mobians and robots. "Hooded Robin!" She was then pushed back into her seat by Scratch, who was clearly envious.

"Fear not, my Merry Mobians and I are here for you, Maid Miriam!" Hooded Robin then glanced to the side. "Try saying that three times fast with no pause…"

"You think you won, but instead you fell into my trap, Hooded Robin!" Boltlet declared. "I'm the one who organized this contest, because I knew that the only archer that could even compare to me, was you!"

Smirking, Hooded Robin just whistled, making all of his partners arrive onto the scene. "Sounds like a challenge, one that my Merry Mobians and I are up for!"

"Guards! Get them!" Grounder demanded, making several of the robots start going after the group.

Humpty just stayed down along with Sir Ffuzzy Logik. "Sh-should we help, or…?"

The knight merely shrugged. "Normally I would defend royalty… But I know Grounder personally, and he is not such."

Frankly ran right over to Heavy, who just held out his hand, as if offering to shake it. Taking the bait, Frankly found himself flung across the field, and straight into one of the castle walls. "Good work, Heavy!" Bomb complimented, only to be met up with Dynamight.

"Well, blow me away! Someone else with an explosive personality over here?" Dynamight chuckled, while Bomb came up with a quick plan.

"That I am! Which one of us is better at what we do though?" Bomb wondered aloud. "I bet I could blow up way cooler than you can!"

"Is this a contest? Pssht… Watch this then!" Dynamight then detonated himself, exploding and turning into nothing but ash.

"Hm… Yeah, you win! I can't compete!" Bomb replied.

Flying over towards Spike, Charmy slapped the back of his head. "Tag! You're it, big guy!" Visibly annoyed, the badnik chased after the bee, before Ray stuck out his tail to trip him over, causing Spike to land headfirst into a bucket of water.

Knuckles was just watching the others, but noticed someone trying to sneak up on him, and sent an uppercut to Coconuts, who was attempting to ambush him. "Now that's what I call a flying monkey!… Robin, how are you doing over there?!"

"Quite alright, dear boy!" Hooded Robin said while fencing against Scratch with rapiers. "I wouldn't mind having some help here, but you all seem preoccupied. Carry on!" Right as he said that, Vector grabbed a rope from near by, and began wrapping it around Billy the Kit, who was wandering aimlessly.

"How about you go for a spin, buddy?" Vector asked, before pulling the rope, making the badnik spin around in place and drill himself into the ground. The crocodile was then forced to duck by Knuckles, as Aeron was dive-bombing them.

"The most of you seem rather grounded for the most part, how are you gonna handle me?!" Aeron cackled, not seeing Charmy fly right behind him, who was preparing his stinger.

Aeron was met with a sharp pain to his rear as he cried out and began falling out of surprise. "Looks like we don't have to!" Knuckles retorted, as he then narrowly dodged an arrow, which was fired by Boltlet.

"Pity that the sheriff has to fight Hooded Robin… So I'll settle for his close friends instead!" The badnik then took aim, while Knuckles pulled out and flicked a lighter on. Boltlet's arrow went through the flame, rather that, and ignited a fuse.

Said fuse was attached to a cannon near by, Mighty saw the chance, and pushed it in the direction where Boltlet was standing. A cannonball was fired straight towards Boltlet, who didn't see the turn of events coming at all.

"Good show, everyone— Ah!" Hooded Robin then felt the rapier smacked out of his hand, Scratch had cornered him. "I lost?… That can't be right." He then pulled out a booklet. "Was that in the script?"

Smacking away the booklet with his rapier, Scratch just laughed. "Bahahahaaa! Now all of you see here! You're all under arrest, or your favorite outlaw is going to become your favorite kabob!" All of the Merry Mobians knew they couldn't risk it, even if Scratch was bluffing.

Thankfully, Scratch was soon met with a harp being bashed over his head. "You're such a fiend, really you are!" Miriam then took her chair, and knocked Scratch away with it. "Robin, are you alright?"

Needless to say, Hooded Robin didn't expect that. "Er, yes Maid Miriam, I am quite fine." As he got up however, a new trumpet sound was heard, and Knuckles was pleased to see who it was playing it.

"Espio!" Knuckles exclaimed upon seeing the chameleon.

"There you are, Knuckles, geez!… Anyway, everyone! Bow down to the King of Great Turquoise!" Nearly everyone in the area panicked, and bowed down, even Spike, who still had a bucket on his head.

King Maximillian Acorn stood there wearing armor, then approached Scratch and Grounder, both of them looking somewhat fearful. "I do not recall putting these two in charge while I was gone…" They both tried to smile innocently.

"Milord, I can explain this." Sir Ffuzzy Logik stepped forward. "I do believe that me, these two, the red echidna, and the chameleon that guided thou here are from another dimension. We were all dropped here, and I do apologize for the trouble Scratch and Grounder have caused."

A majority of them that weren't in Hooded Robin's group were rather shocked at this revelation, in which King Acorn thought about it. "I do believe that Espio here informed me of a jewel of some sort. I was going to inquire anyone here possessing it so he could head back home."

Scratch and Grounder just shrugged, while everyone else looked at each other. "Seems like we're just going to have to keep looking, Espio… Hooded Robin? It was actually pretty fun helping you out. What do you plan on doing now that the real king is back?"

Hooded Robin just smiled, holding the bluejay Mobian's hand. "I think it's about time I commit myself to being with Maid Miriam for as long as I like… Also, your highness, I personally would nominate either that egg character or the girl possum as the next sheriff!" Humpty hid himself once again, while Miss Possum's face beamed.

"Consider it done, the old laws that these two buffoons set up will also be removed!" The king glared at Scratch and Grounder, who stumbled to hide behind Ffuzzy Logik.

"One last thing… I never learned your name, dear boy." Hooded Robin directed his attention back to Knuckles.

"It's Knuckles the Echidna! Why?"

"Knuckles… I wish you the best of luck on finding a way for you and your associates back home. If you need any help, feel free to come on by and ask me! I hope we meet again, actually!" They shook hands one last time, before Knuckles and Espio began walking away, still waving to the Merry Mobians.

They didn't even notice Sir Ffuzzy Logik following them, along with Scratch and Grounder clumsily tagging along. "So, where were you the whole time Espio?" Knuckles asked, curiously.

"Stuck in a battle, turns out the king was involved in a war, which is why it was probably easy for the metal morons t—" Espio then saw the robots joining them, "Are they seriously going to join us?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures! We must all work together to find the jewel and head back home!" Ffuzzy Logik explained. "Come along, my fellow knights!… And two fools. We must find Dragon!" Knuckles could only shrug, giving up on what to do about them.

* * *

It had been nearly over an hour, and Sally had grown quite worried over her friends. "Sonic? Tails? Where did you all go?" She sighed lightly, tapping her watch. "Nicole, can you detect anyone else inside of the Mystic Cave?"

The watch booted up, and began scanning the area. "There are at least two other lifeforms inside of the cave. One being a robot from Dr. Robotnik. I'm not sure if finding them is recommended, since I know they aren't members of the Freedom Fighters from what I'm picking up."

Sally could only groan a little. "That's just great… Hopefully that robot is Sir Ffuzzy, because then we can at least easily cooperate!… I'm just hoping nothing bad happens to Sonic and Tails." Holding her head, she sat down on a rock that was close by.

"I am positive those two can handle themselves perfectly, as can the sorceress and the one called Amy." Nicole then followed up those words of encouragement with skeptic assumptions. "However, there is a low chance that Antoine will be safe due to his cowardice."

Feeling her concern grow at that realization, Sally got up. "Antoine…! I was so worried about Sonic and Tails, that I had forgotten about one of my most loyal friends!… Even if he is scared easy." As she got up, she began running into a tunnel. "Either way in that case, we should find out where they could have gone! Either that or find one of the two still remaining here!"

With that boost, Sally made her way through the caverns again, albeit with Nicole's help this time.

* * *

 **BEO THE WOLF**

 **[SKY SANCTUARY ZONE]**

"Ohhh… Scare bleu…!" Antoine panicked as he began looking around the whole, unfamiliar area. "What eez zis place? Looks like some kind of palace in ze sky!… Gah! I 'ope I don't fall!" He edged as close to the center of the area, away from anything risky as he could.

"Fear not, sky patrolling is usually 'round for this, sugar!" Antoine jumped upon hearing the female voice behind him, as he quickly turned around, seeing a orange rabbit Mobian standing there. "Sorry 'bout that, didn't mean to startle you!"

Trying to calm down and look cool, he just scoffed. "Eet's nothing, I was not afraid!… And, who might vou be?"

"Bunnie! Welcome to the Sky Sanctuary! Don't think I've seen your face before!" She greeted. Bunnie notably was wearing a green dress that only covered her lower-half and the left-side of her arm, Antoine merely saw it as a questionable fashion choice and made no comments on it.

"Miss Bunnie, would vou 'appen to know ze whereabouts of a Princess Sally?" Bunnie shook her head, making Antoine bite his nails a little. "W-well, 'ow about a… Annoying, blue hedgehog?"

"I haven't heard of any princesses here, sorry sugar! I could take you to the king, and he might know!" She gently grabbed him by the arm, Antoine didn't protest at all, if it meant he could go home safely and not be stuck there.

"Ze king! Of course he would know!" However, Antoine did not realize that this was King Acorn that they were seeing at all… But someone much more different, when they arrived at the rather large palace.

Inside a dark throne room, sat an elderly wolf. Not recognizing him at all, Antoine quickly protested. "Who eez zis? He eez not King Acorn!"

"King Acorn? Why, he's King of the Great Turquoise! Sky Sanctuary is ruled over by the great hero, _Beo the Wolf!_ " Bunnie explained, shocking the coyote further.

"B… Beo ze Wolf?" Antoine began stammering at the sight of the old king. "Ze one who fought ze great evil Robotnel, who terrorized ze Marble Garden Zone? I… I thought zat was just a fairy tale, zat my mommy would tell me, as I 'oped to become just like him!"

"Fairy tale? Did she only tell you the part where he ridded of Robotnel? Because it went much further than that!" Bunnie went on.

"Eet did?" Piquing Antoine's curiosity, he wanted to know more. "I never 'eard what after zat… Would vou mind telling moi?"

A deep, old voice bellowed from the old king. "I most certainly willing to tell my tale to any generation that wishes to pass it on, fiction or otherwise…" He then got up from his throne, and walked over to the two, nearly tripping on his cape. "Oof! Er, you didn't see that…" He chuckled, as he went to peer out the window. "But yes, I remember it all like it was yesterday, such events that stick out forever…!"

* * *

 _"It was a cold, rainy evening, after I had defeated Robotnel and sent him packing, it turned out a new threat was on her way…"_

A large, fat troll with an orange mustache, red and black eyes, and green skin was crawling back to a watery cave. "You! You were supposed to win for mommy! Why are you back here, dragging mud into this house?!" Another, larger troll shouted.

"But mommy…! I was attacked by the grrrrreat Beo the Wolf! I couldn't take over Marble Garden because he showed up along with all of the best men— _Oww!_ " The bigger, female troll then began smacking him over the head with her umbrella.

"I'll eat up your excuses later when I meet this 'Beo' myself! Tell me where to find him! I'll give him the same kind of punishments I give you!" She stomped outside the cave, going through a watery labyrinth of some kind. "He may have been able to defeat my baby… But let's see how he fairs, against Momma Robotnel!"

As she ran off into waters, Beo continued. _"Robotnel and his mother lived underneath a lake, you see. There was a deep cavern hidden away, most would give up trying to reach it, which made her home a perfect spot to kidnap victims."_

Momma Robotnel made her way over to a lone, rather big raccoon Mobian, and then knocked him out with a frying pan, then leaving a small, decorative invitation behind. _"She had kidnapped one of the most loyal captains, and left a note of ransom, demanding everyone to give up Marble Garden… Of course, it was more of an invite for me to come and save the captain!"_

Finding the piece of paper, the younger wolf crumpled it up, and withdrew his blade. _"With my newly gifted sword from defeating Robotnel, I had set off to face his mother! As Marble Garden depended on my bravery! No normal man was capable of going through that lake… But I was prepared."_ He then took out some scuba gear and began putting it all on. Goggles, a snorkel, flippers, before diving into the lake.

 _"Of course, I didn't realize just what kind of trickery she had up her sleeves compared to how simple her son was…"_

* * *

 **((Funny how you mentioned Bunnie, Pancham, because I planned on including her here, albeit in a different dimension.**

 **Beowulf may not fit in compared to the very… Friendly tale, but that's why we're toning it down, and it gives me a reason to bring in Momma Robotnik kind of.**

 **No song this chapter, the next one does though.))**


	22. Sonically Forever After PART 5

**SONICALLY FOREVER AFTER**

 **PART 5**

Beo continued his story, while his younger self was swimming beneath the lake, reaching the depths until he found the cave where Robotnel and his mother resided. _"Once I had arrived, I was greeted by Momma Robotnel, now doubt furious with me fighting back against the riots of her son."_

"So! You must be the great Beo the Wolf! Trying to stop me from taking over Marble Garden?!" The large, female troll laughed. Beo held up his sword, only for Momma Robotnel to grab it, and bend it into a pretzel.

He was shocked by her strength, especially when the troll took a giant bite out of the steel like it was a snack. "Give up the captain, you fiend! He had done nothing to you, and it's me you want!"

A hearty laugh came from her. "Perhaps a deal can be worked out… Either the Marble Garden for his safety, or yourself as my servant forever!" Beo's eyes trailed upward, noticing the cage dangling above his head. It was clear that either one would lead to him being trapped. "What do you say, my boy?" Momma Robotnel grinned, not aware that Beo was well onto her plan.

"I say… Nay!" Shoving her out of the way, the cage was dropped onto Momma Robotnel as Beo had dodged the trap. "A cunning trick, but I always make sure to examine the area around me!" He ran over to where the hostage was, while Robotnel stood there, having let go of the rope and seeing that his mother was caught instead, he gulped.

Tossing the cage from over her head, Momma Robotnel stepped over to her son and whacked him on the head again with an umbrella. "You no-good son of mine! Why didn't you drop it sooner?! Are you trying to let him free the hostage instead?!"

"I-it was an accident— _Ow!_ "

"Never mind that! Do something useful and get him!" She pointed.

The fat raccoon Mobian was freed, and Beo handed him the scuba gear. "Captain save yourself! I shall handle these beasts!"

"Are you sure you do not need my assi—"

"For the love of my homeland, you must retreat!" Beo snapped back, as the raccoon fled. "And hopefully, retire at some point… Now then!" Grabbing a nearby fire house that seemed to be there for almost no real reason, Beo pointed it at Robotnel, who was chasing after him.

Blasting water at the mustached troll, Robotnel was knocked into a bath tub. Momma Robotnel gritted her teeth, opening her umbrella to block the water as she made her way over to the hero, then pinned his cape down with the umbrella. "Hah! I've got you now, meddling mutt!"

 _"Right then, I felt cornered. I thought it was the end… But then, I remembered my old habits, before I became a warrior!… I used to chase down three pigs, and was once a mere rogue in my youth."_

Inhaling deeply, Beo puffed up his cheeks. _"So I huffed…! And I puffed…! And I blew off her hat!"_ A gust swept the light-green hat of Momma Robotnel off her head, revealing her to be completely bald underneath.

"My hat!" She shrieked, holding her head. Turning around to go pick it up, Beo took the chance and tore his cape away from the umbrella, before equipping a giant boot to one of his feet, and kicking Momma Robotnel's rear, as she was bending over to pick up the hat.

Robotnel had just gotten out of the tub, but soon was knocked back in due to the force of his mother being thrown at him. Beo ran over to the bath tub, and pulled the drain plug. "You no good hairy mongrel!" Momma Robotnel growled, as the both of them began going down the drain. "My evil will be passed down generations, and the Robotnel line will never cease on taking over lands! Mark my words!"

Between her rants and her son shouting as they swirled down the bath drain, Beo merely shrugged upon being sure they were gone, and put the plug back where it belonged. _"I had sealed them under the cavern's depths, in hopes they would not return… They did not."_

* * *

Everything flashed back to the older, king wolf. "When I came back, the Mobians of Marble Garden showered me with gifts and praise! And when I returned to the Sky Sanctuary, I was crowned as king of my land because of my bravery. Since then, fifty years have passed… I still believe Momma Robotnel's words, on how their family's evil will continue, from generation, to generation… And I know I will not be there to stop them, it seems. For I am far too old."

Antoine and Bunnie both sat there, immersed in the tale. "What an amazeeng continuation! But eez zis truly ze end for vou?" The coyote asked, still in awe.

"Yes… I am sure nothing else will come to this peaceful world." Beo said, turning to the two. "Now then, how about a stroll around the kingdom? I have told you my tale, and I would much enjoy hearing yours, o coyote of youth."

* * *

Tossing the purple weasel in a jail cell, the black dragon snorted. A tall, slender woman with green skin, wearing a tiara and a pink dress stood next to him. "Now, what have you done with my prized, jeweled cup, you weasel?!" She questioned.

"I told you! I sold it to some merchants, and they're probably doin' business!" Nack replied, in which the dragon began spewing fire at him. "Yikes! I mean it! I dunno how these trade routes work!"

Annoyed, the woman walked over to a mirror hanging on a wall, and banged on it. "Mirror, mirror, I demand! My jeweled cup, is in which land?!" In response, a pink, goofy face with blonde floating hair and having a giant pair of glasses on, appeared in the glass.

"Oh, greetings Saturn to Uranus! I mean, your height-ness! Nyahahaha!" Warpnik laughed. "Nice new pet you have there!"

"Yes, isn't he?" She patted the black dragon's nose, before turning back to Warpnik. "You didn't answer my question though!"

"Of course, queenie! Give me just a moment…" Warpnik then stood there with his mouth open, and his eyes turning into lines that went up and down like a machine, dial-up noises coming from him. "Aaaand it's in Sky Sanctuary! The current holder of the cup resides there. How are you gonna get it though? You can't fly! And you're not tall enough to just reach up there! Ahahah— _Ack!_ " The queen smacked the mirror, shutting it off like a computer.

She then turned to the dragon, who began spreading his wings. "Do me a favor, my pet, and bring me back my treasure!"

He then replied with a voice sounding like that of a young man, while standing up straight and doing a few slick dance moves. " _My commands, belong, to the evil queen! Everything will, be, made to what you wanna see! I'm only, what, you want this dragon to be! It's, all for you, not me!… Yeah, let's fly, baby!~"_ With that, he flew outside.

Nack was rather shocked by the dragon's voice and personality. "Why does he sing like a popstar?!"

"Because… I _love_ boy-bands! I created him to be what I want!" The evil queen sighed lovingly, before clearing her throat. "Ahem… As for you!" Nack then cringed, afraid of what was going to happen next. "I'm… Mildly impressed actually at your thieving abilities… Yes, I think I may have use for you! Do it, and you will be spared, possibly rewarded as well!"

He then lit up at the offer. "Sure thing, Marvelous Queen person! C-can I call you that? What it is ya want?" Nack asked, desperately wanting to be free.

* * *

Bunnie held onto a small, golden cup with jewels in it, while listening to Antoine's story. "So, with zat, I became ze greatest guardsman of Sally's Kingdom!"

Nodding, Beo smiled lightly, using a stick to help walk. "I find it odd she shares the same family name of Great Turquoise's kingdom, unless…" He then thought about it. "Not to mention, that Robotnik character… Reagrdless, Miss Bunnie, what is the story behind that jeweled cup?"

"Well your highness, my mother gave it to me as a birthday present. She bought it from a merchant, and said it would bring good luck!… I don't know what that good luck would be, but—"

Right as she said that, flames emerged from a vicious, black dragon that was flying around Sky Sanctuary, causing everyone to panic.

"Ack! A d-dragon?!" Antoine cowered, hiding behind Bunnie. Beo stood in front of them both, unsheathing a sword that was hidden in the walking stick.

"Both of you, stand back… I never thought the day would come when I had to face evil again!" Beo then slowly approached the dragon, still holding on his back and using the sword for support. Antoine and Bunnie would have stopped him, but neither of them wanted to get close to the dragon. "Foul beast! You dare terrorize this land I call home?!"

Stopping his rampage, the black dragon turned around, almost swaying. _"You, wanna start a fight? No! I'm, here for the cup, so! It, belongs to my queen, y'know!"_ Confusing the wolf king, the dragon swatted him away with his tail. _"If, you're in getting my way, you should, just go!"_

Dazed by being swept off his feet, Beo howled. "Oh, my hip!" Struggling, Beo was unable to walk. "Help! I have fallen! And I cannot get up!" Waiting for the dragon to move on, Antoine rushed over to the hero, carefully helping the old wolf back onto his feet. "Thank you… Listen, my boy… I am indeed too old to fight him, just as I thought."

Antoine flinched. "B-but, you are ze hero zat everyone needs! Wh-who would take your place if vou retires here?!" Beo then handed him the sword, surprising the coyote Mobian further.

"Why, I believe it was fate that brought you to the Sky Sanctuary, Antoine. You were meant to battle this beast, not me. You said it yourself, that you were trained a squire, and now are one of the princess's royal guards?"

Gulping, Antoine's whole body shivered. "B-but… I'm not as good as I made myself out to be at all!" He cried. "I'm just a coward! Sally and zat hedgehog do more zan me!"

Lightly bonking him on the head, Beo merely chuckled. "You silly whippersnapper…! Do you not realize that I see myself in you?" Antoine held his toupee, and then started listening to him, rather than objecting. "Anyone could be a hero… I was just a mere rogue chasing after pigs, but look at me now! King of this land… All you need to do is put your heart in the right place, and believe in yourself!"

Once the wolf straightened his back out, a loud cricking was heard, making him grunt in pain. "Ack! Now then… I leave the battle to you, I know you can do it, rely on your greatest talents!" Beo then retreated into his castle, while Antoine stood there, holding the sword.

"M-my greatest…?"

A loud scream was heard. Turning around, Antoine had entirely forgotten about Bunnie, who the black dragon was towering over. "You ugly thing, you! Back off, or I'll hit you so hard, you're gonna become a one-eyed snake!"

 _"Are, you the holder? Come on! Don't, be playin' games! Let, up that treasure! Alright?"_

Bewildered by his character, Bunnie gave a dumbfounded look. However, the black dragon felt a rock hit him on the head. He looked over at the culprit. "Threatening a young lady! 'ave you no chivalry, reptile?!" Antoine taunted.

The dragon had his attention grabbed, and he began spitting flames at Antoine, who went from faux-bravery to fear as he ran around in attempt to avoid it.

"Here we are… Sky Sanctuary! It looks a lot different in this dimension." Knuckles said, climbing up a large set of stairs. "Usually there's a teleportation device, but it seems that this world doesn't have that." Espio was following, as was Sir Ffuzzy Logik, while Scratch and Grounder were exhausted.

Espio instantly pointed at the battle, where Antoine was making petty attempts to fight back. "Look! It's the french guy who was with Sonic's friends!" The black dragon, being far too quick, caused Antoine to trip and lose the sword, which was stuck on a piece of rock.

Knuckles, seeing Antoine scrambling to grab it, ran over to help him. _"It's no use, babe! You think that, you may… You're gonna be the hero! But instead you're a total zero! Everything, is not so, oohh… Hopeful as you think it'll go-oohh! My dear, foe-oohh! You're gonna be defeated…"_

While he was distracted, Knuckles helped Antoine take the sword out, the dragon was open for attack.

"A pop-singing dragon? Bahahahaaa! Man, I would love to see Dragon Breath kick this guy's butt!" Scratch laughed.

"Haha! Yeah, now would normally be the time where he objects to this kinda cheesy excuse of a—" Grounder found himself interrupted by the sound of clanging.

Antoine struck the dragon with the sword…

The black helmet-piece to fall off, revealing that the black dragon was merely wearing armor.

 _ **"Dragon Breath?!"**_ Ffuzzy Logik exclaimed.

 _"… Defeated, by none other than me!"_

Standing there was Dragon Breath, hypnotized, wearing black-scaled armor and fake wings.

This revelation partly made most of Antoine's fear go away. A badnik was still frightening, but at least this meant others could back him up. _"I'm here to please my mistress! And no one else! There's no need to guess, she has some spells! My views have been torn, as my goal takes a new form!"_ He sang.

"Huh, your friend has pretty good vocal range." Espio commented.

"That… He does… I was not even aware of it." Ffuzzy Logik mumbled, while Scratch and Grounder began cracking up in laughter. "Nevertheless! Sir coyote! Do something!"

Raising a brow, Antoine just took a glove out of his pocket, stood on top of one of the rocks near by… And slapped Dragon Breath across the face with it.

It was so simple, yet it actually worked. " _My metal heart's corrupt, as I…_ Uh, what was I doing just now?" Dragon Breath asked, the swirls in his eyes no longer there. "Why am I wearing this thing?! Last thing I remember, is I met some lady and—"

"Do I 'ave to explain eet?" Antoine huffed.

* * *

Quite an amount of time passed as both Antoine and Knuckles told their sides of the story, as did Dragon Breath partly. Beo finally came back out of his castle to listen to the tales they were telling. "I had a feeling this was the case. You all come from a different time and dimension from mine… Pity you cannot stay, Antoine. Risking yourself like that really shows your future as a hero. But I suppose you are needed more in your world."

Antoine laughed nervously and shifted his foot. "So lemme take a wild guess… none of you have the jewel?" Espio questioned.

"Nope! That's why I got wrapped up in this nonsense in the first place! I asked that lady if she knew anything about it, then _bam!_ Everything was a blur!" Dragon Breath answered, the armor now completely gone and replaced with his usual attire.

"We gotta think back then!" Scratch held his head, tapping it lightly. "Before that fairy or whatever sent us here, who was holding the jewel last?"

Nearly all of them paused, Antoine furrowed his brow in realization along with the rest.

"Zat bratty sorceress!"

* * *

 **((I listened to every bad pop song to help inspire me write this cringey, singing-dialogue.**

 **Dragon has the best voice, who knew?**

 **With that though, our real main villain for the special finale is introduced!))**


	23. Sonically Forever After PART 6

**SONICALLY FOREVER AFTER**

 **PART 6**

Sally had continued exploring the Mystic Cave, and only now Nicole was picking something up. "I believe a robotic lifeform is coming this way, Sally. Do proceed with caution, he may be hostile." The computer warned, which Sally lightly brushed off.

"I think I can handle it if they're—"

 _ **"DAVY?! DAVY!"**_

She nearly jumped upon seeing the panicking Batch Cassidy nearly bump into her. "You! Have ya seen Davy?! Purple and reddish-pink robot, lil' shorter than me, looks like a pioneer?!" He didn't care at all for the fact Sally was one of the enemies, Batch was clearly more worried about his partner.

"No, I haven't… Sorry." She answered.

"Consarnit! Where could he have…?" Batch then noticed her watch, and calmed down back to his normal, aloof character. "Say now… What's that weird computer got to say?… Can it do anything to help?"

Hearing him, Nicole responded. "No one is in this cavern besides Princess Sally, you, and another Mobian lifeform that is not a Freedom Fighter. Shall we search for them next?" Sally was about to agree with Nicole, until Batch interrupted them.

"Oh… You mean the bear. I ran into him earlier… He was no help… Said everyone including Davy and I assume your friends, just vanished." Right then Sally's hopes were crushed, as she remembered Bearenger all too well. "Finding him is just a waste of time… Don't bother."

"I figured as much the moment you mentioned that bear, but I have a feeling we're going to have to find him as well regardless…" Sally grumbled. "I would go back home, but I'm afraid if Sonic and the others come back, it will seem like I abandoned them. Nicole, let us know if there's any unusual activity going on in the Mystic Cave."

"Affirmative." Nicole replied, leaving Sally to have… A rather unusual partner for now.

* * *

"Hmm… A jewel?" The evil queen sat in a chair, eating popcorn and watching everything on her mirror like a movie. "Pity that my loyal pet came back to his senses by these meddlesome fools, but now I wish to hear about this… He mentioned it to me before I brainwashed him… Mirror, mirror! I demand! The magic jewel is in which land?"

Warpnik then reappeared in the glass, taking out a map. "Now uhh, let's see here! What kinda jewel is it, your height-ness? We got chaos jewels, time jewels…"

"You blithering idiot! Didn't you listen to what the chicken was saying?!" She yelled. The doctor in the mirror didn't flinch at all.

"So is the jewel full of clucks? Ahaha!" His amusement faded when the evil queen took out a mallet. "Yeesh! Who woke up on the wrong side of the castle, your crankiness?!"

"Enough wisecracks, or I'll turn you into a stain glass window instead! The jewel has a fairy, a fairy! From their world!"

He then paused, thinking it over. "Oh?… The same world my cousin is from?!" Clenching his fists, Warpnik grinned like a madman and started cackling. "Hoohoo… Ahahaha! Woohoohoo! I knew working as a part-time magic mirror for you would have its benefits! Now, I can escape surely! And you…? Will be the tallest of them all! More than your stepdaughter! It's a win-win situation!"

"Exactly, my looney looking-glass! Now tell me, where is the fairy jewel?!" Warpnik then rubbed the tip of his fingers to the sides of his head.

"Mmmmmm, sensing the powers that be…!" Static showed up on the mirror, showing a jungle-like area. "Meta Junglira! And it seems that one of my cousin's enemies has it!"

Pin stood there, skipping around in a outfit made of rags and wearing a funny hat. Holding up the jewel, she gave a smug expression before hiding it back in the hat. The queen just watched and snickered. "What a foolish child! Now then, petty thief, it's time for your role to come in!" Nack felt his attention grabbed, as the evil queen opened his cage. "I want you to steal that jewel, and bring it back to me!"

Nodding repeatedly, the weasel took his leave. "Y-you got it, queenie! I won't fail ya!" He tripped on himself in the process, but then got back up as quick as he could, and ran for it.

* * *

 **NEEDELSTITCHPIN**

 **[META JUNGLIRA ZONE]**

"Civilization!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Boy, I thought we'd never make it… And I'm getting a feeling of deja vu!" Tails followed up, as he and Sonic stood at the entrance of a town. "Hopefully someone here knows where the jewel is!… Look! There's Revor! Hey, Revor!"

Pointing and calling out to the lazy, rust-colored robot that was lying on a haystack and holding a cittern, rather than his usual bass guitar. "Uhhh, do I know you two?" Revor asked. "Are you tourists here for the prince's wedding?" The duo stared at each other, then back at the badnik.

"Revor, it's me! Tails! Don't you remember? Where's your guitar?" Stringing his cittern, he shrugged.

"Maybe I met you in another life… What's a guitar?" He wondered, taking Tails by surprise. "But like I said, if you're here to see the wedding, for some reason the bride to be is paranoid and seems to want to hold things off a little. Rumor has it she made a deal with some kind of weird, impish girl." He then began playing the instrument. _"Let me tell you then, the story of how a girl went from rags to—"_

Before he could continue, water dumped on him from the window above. MD was sticking his head out and holding a bucket. "Quit playing that blasted music, you spoony bard!" With that, he slammed the window shut. Revor just got up, annoyed and not wanting to confront the other robot.

"Actually, maybe you're better off finding out on your own… Come on, I'll take you to her." The two instantly followed Revor, curious where he was taking them.

* * *

Hearing a small tap against her window, Catty Carlisle opened it, and gasped upon seeing stretchy arms climb through. Sonic and Tails jumped off of Revor's shoulders, entering the room. "Hey there, Catty! I didn't expect you to be the one that had a problem here!"

Shocked, she drew back. "Who are… Oh, you're friends with Revor, that partly explains it!" Once again, Sonic and Tails were puzzled by how no one they knew seemed to recognize them so far. "I could definitely use some outside help in findin' out the name of that weird girl!" As Revor climbed in after them, he began strumming his cittern again.

"Weird girl? What exactly happened?" Sonic asked.

Catty sat in a chair and sighed. "Well, it all started about a week ago!…"

* * *

Panning back to last week, there stood Catty next to Wes Weasely, and Mr. Badger. _"I was just a normal girl working with one of the traveling merchants, particularly the kind that scam others into buyin' things for really high prices! I was busy working on stringing some citterns, the kind Revor has over there!… However, I think my employer thought that my work wasn't enough."_

"So you see, palsy! Catty here can string anything, and make it solid gold! Straw, strings, hair! All of it! She can spin it, and it'll become solid gold!" Wes lied, the badger somehow buying it, handing him a bag of gold coins.

 _"I had no idea what exactly was going on, I objected constantly to that weasel bein' a liar, but before I knew it…"_

Catty was dragged off by the badger all the way to a tower, then tossed into a room with a spinning wheel, and a pile of straw sitting there. "Now get to work, and spin all the straw into gold… If you cannot do it by tomorrow morning, you will be thrown in the dungeon!" Mr. Badger then slammed the door, leaving her in there.

"Why, that's not fair! It's not my fault even that…!" She then began sobbing. "What am I going to do? I don't have any magic powers!"

That's when a small, orange light appeared. _"Someone did hear my cries it turned out, as I was soon met with…"_ Forming from the light was Pin, wearing a silly costume and holding her wand.

"I gotta work on these vanishing and appearing tricks, geez!… You seem upset! What's the problem?" Pin asked.

Catty wiped a tear away from her eyes. "I was ordered to spin all this straw into gold, but I can't do that! And if I don't do it… I'll be thrown in a dungeon!"

"Is that it?" Pin just laughed. "No problem, I, got the Midas touch over here!" Glancing up at her hat, she whispered. "You're gonna help me out here, alright you pixie?… Anyway!" A blue light came from the hat and surrounded Pin's hands.

Lifting up the straw pile with magic, she dumped it on top of the spinning wheel. Soon, the pile shrunk, as golden threads came out as quickly as all the straw was being depleted. Catty's eyes widened, and she ran up to Pin, shaking her hand. "Oh, thank you so much! Is there anythin' I can do to repay you?!

While shaking her hand, Pin yanked off the silver ring that was on Catty's finger, examining the red stone that was in the middle. "Is this up for sale?… Hey, this actually matches my hair!" She then slid it on her own ring finger.

"Absolutely! You can have whatever you want!"

Pin then stopped admiring the ring, and looked back at Catty. "Aaaaaanything?" She then smirked. "Well then, if you need trouble, I'll keep that in mind!" Giggling, Pin made her exit by vanishing, only leaving orange lights behind, which went away in seconds.

 _"I didn't realize what that could have meant, and it wouldn't be our last meeting either!"_

Fast-forwarding to the next day, Mr. Badger opened another door, and threw Catty inside, filled with an even bigger straw pile. Catty groaned, grabbing some of the straw. "Oh, darn it! I really wish that girl from before didn't leave!" Right as she said that to herself, the orange lights showed up, Pin smirked.

"Need my help again, huh?" Before Catty could answer, Pin got to work right away, turning all of the straw that was there into solid gold threads, just like last time. Once she was finished, Pin then pointed at the pearl necklace that Catty was wearing, who gave it up instantly in exchange for the girl's help. Afterwards, she left.

 _"It continued the next day, but then the day after that…"_

Catty nearly fainted upon seeing the room, filled corner to corner with straw. "If you can turn all of the straw here into gold, then I will report your accomplishments to the prince. He may hire you for a full job."

"Full job?! I don't want to—" Ignoring her again, Mr. Badger exited rudely. Having near perfect timing, Pin also reappeared behind Catty.

"Thought I heard you in despair again as I was passing by so— Whoa!" Pin was drawn back by the straw, and then nearly fell over into one of the stacks. "Okay then… I can still do it, even if the workload is hefty."

"You will?!" Catty exclaimed, before pausing. "Oh… B-but… I don't have anything else to give you."

"Not a problem… I just ask that tomorrow, you give me… Your voice!" Catty flinched, unsure what to think of that demand. "I mean, I could ask for something really crazy like your firstborn kid, but that would take too long." Pin explained.

Hesitantly, Catty nodded in agreement, allowing Pin to do her job. _"I figured I wouldn't need my voice since I would be working hard labor, but it seemed that fate had a different plan!"_ Upon filling the room with solid gold, the exhausted sorceress took her leave.

Right then, Mr. Badger opened the door, alongside him was a male, mink Mobian. The both of them were shocked, for different reasons. "By my great aunt badger! You managed to finish so soon?! You really are a miracle worker!" He then pulled the mink inside. "Prince Bartleby, what do you think?"

Scoffing, the mink pushed him away and walked over to Catty. "Are you mad?! A young woman like her should not be working for hard labor! Never have her spin again!" He then held her hand. "Madam… I greatly apologize for my advisor's behavior! Is there anything I can do to make it up?"

All Catty could do was smiling, thinking it was all over.

 _"I was engaged to Prince Bartleby after a day of spending time with him, and we'd be married in a couple of days… I had entirely forgotten about the promise I made to that girl."_

Sitting in a fancy room, now wearing brand new jewelry and an elegant dress, Catty was as joyful as ever, until Pin kicked her door down, holding up a giant pocket watch. "Yo! Your time is up! You gotta give up your voice!"

Taken by surprise, Catty stopped brushing her hair, which had grown out already into beautiful curls. "W-what?! But I'm going to get married in a few days!" Pouting at her, Pin towered over Catty.

"We made a deal! You can't just back out… _Unless!_ "

"Unless?" Catty wondered what the offer was going to be this time.

"You can figure out what my name is, in three days! Each day, starting now, I'm gonna stop by, and you have to guess what my name is! Guess correctly, and you keep your voice! Fail to do so, and say goodbye to your voice… Oh wait, you won't be able to! Wahaha!" Pin laughed. "Go ahead, give me your best shot!"

Thinking as fast as she could, Catty spouted out assorted names. "Is it Mindy? Jessica? Beth?"

"Wrong!" Pin yelled in response. "You got two days left! Think wisely!" She then exited the room, somehow unseen by others.

 _"By the next day, I couldn't get it correct either!"_

Pin arrived once more, smiling, knowing that Catty would be unable to guess it again. "Is it Emily? Pam? Arle?"

"Nope, nope! Wrongamundo!" Pin giggled. "Looks like I'll be seeing you at your wedding, hope you can guess it there, otherwise, you're not going to be able to say 'I do'!" Once again, skipping out of the room, Pin left Catty there.

* * *

Finished with her explanation, Catty felt tears drip down her eyes. "She's going to show up again, soon, and I haven't figured out what her name is! I just wish someone could find out for me…"

Sonic instantly comforted Catty, patting her on the back. "Tails, isn't that Pin?"

"It is, but…" Tails scratched his head. "She always alluded to the fact that wasn't her real name either! I don't know what it could really be!"

He stopped, then headed for the window along with Tails. "Then we should go find out what her real name is! Let's go, little bro! We'll be back in a bit, Catty!" Both her and Revor waved goodbye to the duo, who now had their mission in mind.

* * *

 **((Writing this particular childhood favorite out is fun, especially since Pin already makes jabs on how it isn't her true name.))**


	24. Sonically Forever After PART 7

**SONICALLY FOREVER AFTER**

 **PART 7**

Finding her standing near a swamp, Sonic and Tails remained hidden, watching Pin dance around. _"Oh, I'm not a sweet girl, or the hero for the day! In this world, I'm following what this story will say!"_ A toad hopped over to the girl, curious about her song _"How I love this new role, as the villain!… For I am Needelstitchpin!"_

She laughed, flicking her wand over the toad, and transforming it into a red mushroom. " _No doubt, this will be something I take in!… For I am Needelstitchpin!"_ Skipping over the toadstool, Pin saw a decayed tree, then used her powers to turn it into sheets of paper.

 _"N-double E-D-E-L!"_ She spelled out, each sheet began shredded into the specific letter. _"The cutest girl next door! And soon, I'll show them what I stand for!…"_ Taking off her hat, she showed off the blue jewel, much to the shock of Sonic and Tails. _"S-T-I-T-C-H-P-I-N!… For I am Needelstitchpin!"_

Tails didn't want to lose the chance, and blew his cover. "Pin!" She jumped upon hearing her fake name called, and withdrew the jewel. "I saw all of that! You have the fairy with you… So let's go back home!"

Sneering, Pin pet the young fox's head. "Why would I wanna do that? I'm having fun! This is my job in the story, you know?" Sonic then followed up, seeing no other choice but to step in.

"No way, Morgan le Fay! Not on my watch! My supersonic speed will make sure you drop the jewel before you even blink—"

 _"Sonic!~"_ A familiar voice chirped.

"Hey kiddo, slow down!" Davy Sprocket called out, as Amy ran over to tackle Sonic from behind, onto the ground. He didn't have any warnings so he could at least react to Amy's sudden hug ahead of time.

Since both he and Tails were distracted, Pin snickered. "Good work, partner, even if unintentional!" Holding up her wand, she then vanished into the little orange lights, no one taking any real notice.

"Amy?! How did you find us?!" Unable to get her off, Davy got involved and pulled Amy away from Sonic, which was enough to get her to stop, much to the hedgehog's surprise. "And what are you doing with a badnik like him?!" He asked.

She giggled at Sonic's reaction. "Don't be jealous that he came to my rescue earlier, you're still my hero! I was hoping I'd either find you, or Pin!" Hearts flew around Amy's head, while Sonic turned his attention back to the mentioned sorceress.

"Well we did find… Huh?!" Sonic saw that Pin was no longer there, and annoyed, looked back at the porcupine. "She got away! Just as I was about to take the jewel from her!"

Her expression went from loving, to slightly heartbroken. "Pin has it?… She got away because of me?" Amy whimpered. "I didn't mean for that to happen, I'm sorry! I messed up big time!" Sonic, not wanting to see her upset, comforted Amy.

"Don't sweat it, kid! But we gotta hurry back to Catty… I've got a plan, since she oh-so-generously gave us her name! C'mon!" Speeding off, the other three followed, unsure what he was up to.

* * *

Pin had arrived at the altar, seeing Catty there along with the mink prince. "Now or never, this is my chance!" Running past the guards, who were sleeping, she called out. "Day three! Your final chance, Catty!" The crowds turned to Pin, awfully confused, while Catty stood there.

Flying above her, Tails removed Pin's hat, while Davy Sprocket stuck out his leg to trip her over. Yelping in surprise, Pin landed on her face. "What the?! You guys can't just ambush me like that!"

"Oh no, Needelstitchpin?" Catty replied, walking up to the sorceress along with Sonic. "That's right, I found out your name, a deal's a deal, I get to keep my voice!" Shocked, Pin began banging her fists against the floor.

"That's not fair at all! You were supposed to guess, but now all of you know!…" Pin then stopped whining, to glance at the viewers. "Actually, for the record, that's not my real name either, I was just told to go along with it for the story!" She whispered, before continuing, in which Davy picked her up.

Just as Tails was about to take out the jewel from the hat, a cork was fired at him, making his hand let go of it. "Not so fast, freaks! That thing belongs to the marvelous, evil queen now!" Nack declared, snatching the hat up and running off.

"Nack the Weasel?! What's he doing here?!" Sonic wondered aloud.

"He's taking the jewel!" Davy shouted, trying to go after Nack, only to get a cork fired at his eye, just like last time. "After him!"

Sonic and Tails naturally first to react with their speed. However, Nack had a back up plan, as he waited behind a tree, and pulled one of the rather low branches all the way back. "This should get them off my tail!"

When the duo ran for him, he let go. Both were smacked by the branch, and sent straight into one of the village waterwheels, being spun around on the wheel, and dunked in the water constantly.

Laughing, Nack managed to get away, much to the heroes disdain. "We're not gonna— _Glub!_ " Sonic accidentally breathed in water, before the wheel brought him back up and he jumped out, spitting the water he took in by accident. "— Let him get away with this! Come on, everyone!"

* * *

It seemed he really did lose them with that small setback however, as Nack arrived at the grim-looking palace once again, and sprang up to the tallest tower by using his tail. "Queenie! I got what you wanted!" Going through the hat, Nack pulled out the blue jewel, and tossed it to her.

"Excellent job, petty thief!" Grabbing a bag, the evil queen handed it to him. Nack opened it, and saw it filled with gold coins. "You are hereby acquitted of all your crimes against me, and dismissed! Now go!" The weasel gulped, then took off. Holding up the jewel, the queen laughed. "Fairy of this jewel! Awaken, and hear my wishes!"

A yawn came from the blue jewel, as a fairy came out, wearing pajamas and earplugs, which she removed. "Huh…? You're not the annoying sorceress I assigned the role of 'Needelstitchpin' to!"

"No, I'm not! Now listen carefully… I wish for you to free the madman in the mirror from his dimension: The Warp of Confusion!" The fairy was stunned, and took one glance at Warpnik, who was stuffing a fish in his own head, then back at the queen.

"What kind of wish is that?! I'm not letting a lunatic like him free!" Annoyed at the fairy's rejection, the queen put her down, then pulled out a regular rock, placed it on a table…

Then pulled out the giant mallet again from her pocket, and smashed the rock into little pieces, before looking back at the jewel and its fairy. "You were saying?"

Shuddering, the fairy got up and created a portal on the mirror. "I mean, wish granted! He's free to go!" Warpnik emerged from the portal, the fish in his head escaping from his mouth as he opened it.

"Freedom! Freedom at last… And next, the Mobius of my cousin's dimension!" He cackled, in which the queen smacked him on the head, making it spin around.

"No, you idiot! First… We need need to have the fairy grant my wish! You know how this deal was supposed work out!" The queen stared down again at the fairy, who was unsure what route this was heading towards…

* * *

Counting the gold in his bag, Nack chuckled. "Got an annoying, blue hedgehog off my back, the queen let me go, and I got gold in one day! Man am I the best, bad thief there is!" Being so full of himself, Nack didn't notice that a certain echidna had found him. He was grabbed from behind and held up, while Scratch took his bag away. "What the—?! Give that back!"

"He said he's a bad thief… So it's okay to intimidate him, right?" Knuckles asked, shaking him around. "You mentioned a blue hedgehog, so where is he?!"

"And where's that evil queen, so I can give her some payback for earlier!" Dragon Breath demanded.

Nack just laughed. "What makes you think I'd tell you?" Grinning, Scratch held the bag of gold over a marsh, while Espio threw in a rock, wanting the mud eat it like quicksand. Panicking, Nack wriggled around. "O-okay! I'll tell you, just don't take my riches! I did earn those fairly!… The hedgehog I saw is probably still after me if he hasn't give up yet!… The marvelously evil queen lives in a palace just north of here! I gave her some weird jewel in exchange for gold! Now will ya let me just be on my way?!"

Dropping him, Nack scrambled away with his loot. "But… I thought ze annoying sorceress 'ad ze…" Antoine then heard noises, and pointed over to a group. "Look! Over zere!"

Sonic was running over with the others alongside him. "Knuckles! Did you let that weasel go?! He had the jewel!"

"He told us everything that we needed, including the fact that the jewel was his, but is not in his possession any longer." Ffuzzy Logik explained. "We must hurry, before it is to late! Dragon informed us that the queen is clearly up to nothing good!"

All of them agreed and didn't hesitate, none of them seemed to have noticed that Focke-Wulf has also finally caught up. "W-wait, hold on! None of you guys are goin' home without me!"

While making they're way, Antoine began speaking with Bunnie. "So, er… W-why are you coming with us?"

She shrugged, having notably more stamina than him it seemed. "I wanna repay you for savin' me back in Sky Sanctuary, sugar!… And I wanna help you new-age heroes in any way I can!" Bunnie answered, picking up the pace.

Puzzling, but Antoine accepted any help, as he probably would have been less courageous without her.

* * *

 **FINAL STORY**

 **[DOOMSDAY ZONE]**

Sonic arrived, as did everyone else. "Listen up here, lady!" Dragon Breath yelled, kicking the doors open. "You brainwash me, send me 'round to fetch your dumb treasures, then hinder us going back home…! There's a hospital bed with your name on it when we're through!" Despite his threats, Sir Ffuzzy Logik held his partner back.

"Nay, Dragon! She is royalty, and a fair lady! It would be wrong to lay a hand on her!"

The queen stopped writing on sheets of paper, turning to the group. "Oh? What timing, I was just about done writing my song!… Warpnik, start the music!"

"Oh no… Come on! We already had one in this portion from Pin!" Sonic complained, as Warpnik began playing the organ, while laughing like a maniac.

As the music started up, the queen began swaying her hips while holding the jewel, it suddenly flashing back to her whimsical, childlike self surrounded by others. " _As a child, in my family, I was the smallest! Now, my only desire, is to be the tallest! I lay awake, at night, thinking I will grow! But instead, the changes, they'd never shown!"_

Turning her head, she then winked, before fully showing herself off to the heroes. _"Being a good little girl got me nowhere! Such petty things like beauty, and whose the most fair…"_

Grounder, Tails, and Davy Sprocket tried taking the gem from her, only for the queen to slide away from their attempts _"Ohh!~ I hate this complex! That I must I confess! Seeing hideous Snowie, be taller than me… That's what made me see…!"_ Warpnik rolled through organ keys with his fingers.

Antoine and Scratch were watching the climax of the show… Intensely, much to the annoyance of Bunnie. _"It… Makes me… Oh! So! Glad! Not even sad! Sometimes mad! Just to be bad! Because unlike being sweet and young, like you, I know I'd to get what I truly want, and win too!"_

Espio this time tried flicking his tongue out to grab the jewel, only for it to get stuck on the pipes of the organ Warpnik was playing instead. _"So, dear fairy! Listen to me! I wish to walk on the sea! I wanna be as big as my castle, and just to cause a hassle…"_

Addicted to the song, Pin and Amy began moving their hips side-to-side innocently, in which Ffuzzy Logik held them down by their heads so they would stop.

The organ paused momentarily, but then kicked back in as the queen delivered her final line.

 _"I'll take my heel, just for fun… And stomp on everyoooooone!~"_ She then laughed wildly, being stared at by the rest like she was crazy.

Sighing, the fairy surrendered. "Wish… Granted!"

With that, the evil queen began growing like a giant, crushing most of the palace underneath her. "Hoo boy! Now isn't this quite a turn, ladies and gents?!" Warpnik then stuffed himself inside of the organ pipes to hide, right as Espio detached himself from it.

Sonic watched, then smirked, snapping his fingers. "I got a plan already hatching, because this feels familiar… You've played with beans before, right Pin?" She nodded, while trying to shield everyone with magic so they could all escape safely.

"Aw geez, everything is moving too fast! What da heck did I miss?!" Focke-Wulf asked while running along.

* * *

As Grounder dug a hole, Pin returned to the group, and dropped a green blob with eyes into the ditch that was made. "So… What's this going to do?" Knuckles asked.

"Simple, knucklehead! Ever read 'Jack and the Beanstalk'? It's not the first time I've had to pull this trick on a giant, either!" Sonic then gestured to the Beatnik Giant, who was watching the chaos of the evil queen ensue.

"Like… Fe-fi-fo…" He then lowered his shades to get a good look. "That's a big girl, daddy-o!"

Amy watered the patch of dirt where the blob was buried, then waited. "This is gonna take forever to grow! Can't Pin just use her magic to make some vines for you?!" Scratch complained.

Raising one of his drill hands, Grounder smiled. "Maybe we should sing a song to make it grow—"

"Three times this part is plenty, Grounder!" Davy scolded.

"We should be hurrying! She's goin' after Sky Sanctuary!" Bunnie pointed to the queen, who was getting fairly close to the kingdom in the sky.

"Never fear!" Sonic zipped out of the scene, then returned with a heat lamp, pointing it over the dirt.

Pin just rolled her eyes, shoving the hedgehog out of the way. "Uh, hellooooo? Try this…!" Making purple magic surround the patch, everyone draw back upon hearing a rumbling sound.

A huge beanstalk then sprouted out of the ground, along with the original blob. "Puyoooo!" It squeaked while growing a bit in size. Annoyed that Pin kind of stole the spotlight, Sonic ignored her, and climbed up along with Tails.

"Least he could do is say thanks…" Pin grumbled.

* * *

 **((Next part is the true finale and ending!))**


	25. Sonically Forever After FINAL PART

**SONICALLY FOREVER AFTER**

 **FINAL PART**

Sonic and Tails kept climbing up the stalk, and saw the evil queen. "Man, this stalk managed to be even taller than her!… It's perfect! Tails, while I reach the top, I need you to do me a favor, and fly around queenie over there, take the jewel from her if you can find it, then fly back here while getting her to chase you!"

"You got it!" Jumping off one of the stalk's leaves, Tails flew off towards the queen, who was getting closer to the Sky Sanctuary. He saw a slightly open pocket on the sides of her dress, and dove right inside.

Kicking away the giant wads of pocket lint, Tails looked around through the assorted, regular-sized objects. Lipstick, compact powder, a paperclip, pennies… He then saw a glowing, blue object, and dug through some of the lint. "Got it!" He exclaimed, before flying out of the pocket and flying around the evil queen's head.

"Now, as a start to my new reign of power, I will conquer the… Hm?" At first, the queen swatted at Tails like a fly, until he flew right in her line of vision, holding up the jewel.

"Hey, look what I got! Come and get me!" He then stretched out his mouth, making faces at her. "Nana-nana-naaa!" Tails blew raspberries at the queen with his tongue, then flew away.

Insulted and furious, she chased after him, constantly trying to grab him with her hands. "Get back here you fuzzy brat!" The queen then pulled out a butterfly net, and tried to catch Tails with it, only for him to be far too fast.

With her being too distracted by catching the fox alone, Tails took the chance and dropped the jewel for the others to grab. Knuckles took out a baseball glove, and dived for jewel, which was caught perfectly. Thankfully, the queen didn't notice this trick, and began climbing up the beanstalk after Tails and Sonic.

"Obnoxious little hairballs, the both of you…!" The queen was far more distracted by them, that she had no idea how far she had gone up the stalk, and was oblivious to the fact that the rest of the heroes were getting ready to chop down the stalk.

"Here goes nothin'!" Focke-Wulf said, trying to chip away the beanstalk, only for the large, green blob to close its eyes in pain. The entire axe was stuck in the stalk itself, and didn't seem to have any effect. "What da…?! What kinda nonsense is dis?!"

"Alright, no one panic, Sonic and Tails should be fine, uhh…" Pin scratched her head, then tried to use assorted, blasts of magic to knock it down. Dragon Breath and Ffuzzy Logik then attempted to break the stalk with their weapons, which were useless.

Grounder retracted one of his drills, and made a saw emerge from his hands. Yanking it away from him, Espio tried cutting down the stalk with it this time. The teeth of the saw were soon filed down, rendering it unusable. "I can't get a single scratch on this thing!"

Pulling her hammer out, Amy then tried knocking the stalk down, only for her whole body to shake upon impact from just how strong it was. Knuckles did something similar by punching it, and instead had to pull his hand away in pain. Running out of options, Davy Sprocket grabbed Scratch, and began slamming his beak onto the beanstalk. "Hey, what are you— Ow!" After a few tries, Davy gave up, noticing Scratch's beak being bent and crooked.

"Sorry, thought your skull was numb enough to handle it." Davy joked before dropping him. Scratch got up, rather annoyed, while straightening out his beak to normal.

Antoine huffed. "Eez zere no way to knock zis thing down?!" He kicked the stalk lightly, and turned away from it.

It began shaking, as did the evil queen at the near top, about to grab Sonic and Tails. "What the?!" She looked down, allowing Tails to lift Sonic by his arms and fly him down safely. "You two aren't getting away! I will— Eek!" Losing balance, she began clinging onto the stalk for dear life.

Unable to keep herself from falling, she screamed as both her and the beanstalk came crashing down like a giant tree. A giant, queen-shaped hole was soon made, as she was no longer able to hold onto the stalk.

Trying to get up from the ditch she was in, the evil queen was then met with the giant stalk hitting her on the head, knocking her out unconscious. Sonic and Tails landed safely, while Knuckles held the blue jewel. "That was a close one!" Sonic said, wiping his brow, and was then hugged by an excited Amy.

"How did you even…?" Espio glanced at Antoine, who shrugged sheepishly.

Knuckles held up the jewel. "Uh, fairy? Are you in there?" Appearing from the blue stone, the fairy sighed in relief.

"Y-yes, I'm a bit shaken up, but unharmed! This has been… Quite a day. I must apologize, as I'm the one who dragged you into this world just because I'm… Not exactly bright and cheerful when woken from a good rest. Honestly, it was a bad idea… Mainly because I had to be stuck with that sorceress for a couple of hours."

"Hey!" Pin snapped back.

Dragon Breath lightly chuckled. "Right, let's just all go back home, before the queen gets back up—"

"Hold on, Dragon… We are forgetting about milord's insane cousin!" Ffuzzy Logik then pointed to Dr. Warpnik, who was trying to escape… Via the pipe organ he was playing. The fairy then opened up a portal to a dimension full of fish, as Ffuzzy Logik ran over to grab the doctor.

Being grabbed by the neck, Warpnik gagged. "W-wait, we can work something out can't we, Sir Fluff? I can be… A pretty mermaid for this world!" Not wanting to hear any of it, Ffuzzy Logik lifted him by the pants, then kicked Warpnik's rear, sending him into the Warp of Confusion once again.

"Off with thou!… Now then! Let us all return to Mobius! Hopefully Princess Acorn and the one desperado are unharmed!" The knight declared, entering a newly made, blue portal from the fairy along with everyone else.

However, before leaving, Antoine turned back to Bunnie. "Eet was… A pleasure to 'ave vou as a friend, Bunnie. A shame zat vou cannot come with us, I don't think I could 'ave overcome zat dragon if—"

"I'm just happy to have met a hero in action!… You are one, just like Beo said, sugar!" She then kissed him on the cheek, surprising him. "Maybe we'll meet again, but just in different lives!… Until then, goodbye!" Antoine just stood there, frozen in place. Sonic came back over to him, and dragged him into the portal. Dazed, Antoine waved goodbye.

Meanwhile, the evil queen finally got back up, returned back to her normal size. She groaned, and dusted herself off. "Ugh… Maybe I should just go into politics…"

* * *

"You know… You had such a drastic change in personality earlier." Sally pointed out, sitting there along with Batch Cassidy, supposedly giving up searching the cave any further. "One moment you were panicking over your friend, the next you had calmed down upon encountering me. Were you feeling alone?"

He flinched. "No… I was just worried about him… Not because he's my friend though!" The badnik answered, turning away. "Because… Dr. Robotnik would chew us out if something happened is all… I wouldn't care if he returned right now, or in—"

A blue portal opened up. Sonic, Antoine, and Tails came out. "Sonic! Antoine! Tails!" Running over towards them, Sally embraced Sonic, everyone else followed them shortly after.

"Davy?!" Batch exclaimed.

"Finally! Out of that demented world! It's actually good to be in normal Mobius— Oof!" Davy was quickly lifted up by the other robot, who nearly tackled him. "H-hey! Cut it out! What's gotten into you?! I'm happy to see you too, for once, but…!" Kicking around, Davy Sprocket began whining and struggling. "Put me down! This is weird!"

While everyone else was being sappy over getting out of the other world safely, Knuckles looked at the jewel. "I think all of you learned your lessons! None of you shouldn't be fighting over something so powerful!… I warned you guys about it, now I think it's a good time to put this baby back where it belongs." Pin, Scratch, and Antoine all flinched in unison when they heard that.

"But what about keeping Mobius in peace?" Antoine asked.

"Or me being the best magic user there could be?!" Pin complained.

"You can all achieve those things without wishing for it!" Sonic pointed out, still in his hug. Antoine nodded slightly in agreement or understand, while Pin continued pouting. "It's more satisfying to get what we want through hard work, rather than right away!"

"But Dr. Robotnik ordered all of us to get the jewel!" Scratch explained further. "If we don't grab it, we'll never hear the end of it!"

Ffuzzy Logik sighed, then glanced at Knuckles. "Tis true… Perhaps we can make some sort of excuse, and tell milord that it was not here. I hate to lie to him, but…"

"Our options are slim, Scratch! We don't wanna go back in there because of that fairy lady getting annoyed with us! C'mon, Ffuzzy-Fface!" Dragon Breath continued, as both he and Ffuzzy Logik soon left the Mystic Cave.

"We should be fine… As long as no one was left behind… I don't want to risk that a second time." Batch Cassidy finally put Davy back onto the ground, who was finally getting comfortable with the hold. "Let's just say that… This place collapsed on itself or somethin'… Yeah." All of the badniks then took their leave, much to Scratch and Grounder's chagrin. Sally waved to Sir Ffuzzy Logik, slightly annoying Sonic.

"I think for once we should the robot's idea and also get out of here." Tails suggested. Everyone except Pin, who was pulled away from the cave by Amy, all started exiting as well. The only ones remaining were Knuckles and Espio.

Going down a path in the tunnels, Knuckles was relieved that things were ending well. "We'll put you back where everyone found you, then make sure you remain undisturbed while you rest for the next couple years!" He explained to the fairy, who was back inside of the jewel.

"That would be ideal…" Yawning, the fairy seemed to have fallen back asleep already, while Focke-Wulf was last to come out of the portal, which closed up.

Bearenger had also caught up, and found his partner. "Duhh, there you are! Did you get the jewel?" Brushing himself off, Focke-Wulf grumbled.

"Forget it, Bear! Dat thing ain't worth da nonsense we all had to go through! We're just gonna have to tell da boss to take it herself!" Storming off, Bearenger was completely shocked, and confused by Focke-Wulf giving up on the jewel so suddenly, but went along with it.

* * *

About a week later, Sonic was hanging out with Tails, Sally, Antoine, Amy, and Pin in the Acorn Kingdom.

"So… C-can I become a Freedom Fighter?" Amy asked, looking hopeful.

"You're young… But somehow you're rather experienced, just like Tails is. Especially between the Dust Hill Zone incident, and what went on in that other dimension from what you just told me." Sally then shook Amy's hand. "It would be great to have a female addition to the team!"

"Oh good, I don't have to use my magic to force you to say 'yes'… Guess I came here for no reason." Pin said to herself, giggling, while Tails lightly bopped the girl with his elbow.

Sally then looked at a clipboard. "Speaking of which… We're supposed to get another girl on the team besides Amy. Before you ask Pin, no, it's not you." The sorceress rolled her eyes, as a door then opened.

"Excuse me? Is this where I'm supposed to meet the princess?"

An orange rabbit Mobian stood at the door, having metal parts on her lower-half and left arm.

"My name's Bunnie… More precisely, _Bunnie Rabbot!_ "

Antoine was completely shocked, and his toupee nearly jumped off his head. Sonic just smirked, knowing full well about the near exact same girl from the other world. "Looks like the fairy was able to grant someone's wish, if that was theirs." Sonic joked to Tails, who was still standing there along with Pin.

Shaking a little, Antoine noticed the robotic limbs. "Ee… Eet's a pleasure to meet vou, Miss Rabbot?… I h-hope I'm not being eensensitive if I ask… What happened to your body parts?" Rather than being offended, the rabbit giggled.

"These, sugar? I had a run in with one of Dr. Robotnik's machines when he and his badniks were up to no good. I got cocky, and ran straight into one of those things that converted organic matter into metal…"

Pin held up her wand, trying to show off. "I could probably find a way to change you back, maybe!"

"No need, hun. Took a while to get used to, but actually, these have a pretty good use! I actually might have to thank him and the badniks for the transformation, partly!" Brushing her ears to the side, Bunnie was then approached by Sally.

"Well then, you and Amy can start training today!… Antoine, would you like to guide them?" He flinched slightly, but nodded eagerly.

"Oui! O-of course, Princess Sally! Right zis way!" While he guided Bunnie, Amy was about to follow, but then looked at Sonic.

"Can I have Sonic train me instead, Sally?" She wondered.

Before Sally could answer, Sonic quickly ran out of the room, leaving nothing but a dust cloud shaped like him behind. "I'm sure he could— Sonic?"

"Hey you jerk! You have all the time in the world to help Amy! What gives?!" Pin shouted.

"Sorry Sal, Pin!" Sonic yelled while exiting the castle, Tails joining him. "But Tails and I have an appointment… With lunch! Gotta juice!"

With that, he zipped across the fields, heading for the town where Jack's was…

 **THE END**

* * *

 **BONUS EPILOGUE**

Waking up in the middle of the night, Davy Sprocket looked around, then next to him, surprised.

"Cassidy! What are you doing in my room?! Much more, my bed?!"

He got up slowly, missing his coat and hat. "Uhh… This isn't my room you mean?… How was I supposed to know?… It's dark." The other robot tried to rub his eyes, but instead smacked himself with his bulb-hands, which were glowing.

"You should be able to see with those, which woke me up!" Davy retorted. "Are you going to leave, or what?"

"… No. I'm comfortable." About to flop back onto the bed, Batch felt his arm lifted up, as Davy began unscrewing the spheres off his wrists.

"For pete's sake then, let me at least remove these so they don't keep me awake!" Popping them off, he then put tossed the spheres, and groaned. "I really hate your guts, you know that?!"

There was a pause, before Batch answered. "No you don't, Davy… If you did, you would have kicked me out by now." Davy wanted to object, but the other robot then began going to sleep. He gave in, and did the same, somewhat annoyed.

* * *

 **((And that's the end!**

 **I considered making a character guide but decided not to, because that would add more work for me, which I don't want for now…**

 **I didn't want it to end with Sonic ending up with either of the two love interest girls, because it just stirs up drama. Ian Flynn- the current writer of the Archie Comics, does the same thing for that reason. So for now, Sally and Amy are there, potential love interests, but just friends.**

 **Antoine meanwhile got the girl kinda, because him and Bunnie are my OTP, guilty as charged. There is literally no one who gets upset when those two are paired up. Heck, borderline gay robots cause less controversy at this point. Not like AoStH had never hit those notes a few times before. :V**

 **Either way, it was a blast writing all of these. I thought Skypatrol was gonna be the end, but then those last three ideas came around, and I really had fun writing them!**

 **I'm going to take a small break from Sonic writing now though, so I can work on other things for a short while. I will return to it though… For a third Mean Bean Machine story! Gasp!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did! Thank you for reading!))**


End file.
